


Too Late?

by abbieh14



Category: Talex fandom, USWNT fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbieh14/pseuds/abbieh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be too late to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue????

Tobin groaned as she stirred awake from the yelling and commotion coming from outside her room. She rolled over in her bed to look at the alarm clock sitting on top of her nightstand. 5:00pm. She rolled back onto her back and silently cursed herself for napping longer than she planned. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. The whole team had agreed to get together to go to a local club before training started back up. Kelley, Cheney, and Amy were meeting Tobin at her apartment so they could all leave for the club together. Tonight was also a night she has been dreading for the last week. Tonight she was going to see Alex for the first time in 3 months since their breakup.

"Tobin Heath!! I know for sure you are not sleeping!!" Kelley yelled as she busted through the bedroom door. Tobin hid her face under a pillow not seeing Kelley launch herself onto the bed and grabbing an extra pillow to repeatedly hit Tobin with.

"Could you two not act like children for more than two minutes." Cheney laughed as she walked in on the two laughing while having a pillow fight.

"Yeah come on we have to get ready! We are leaving in two hours." Amy piped in trying to get everyone moving. She had been nominated as the babysitter for the team tonight.

"Do I have to?" Tobin groaned as she flopped back onto her back on the bed.

"Tobin it will be fine! Just come out and let's have fun! You don't even have to talk to her. You are going to have to see her eventually, might as well be tonight." Cheney assured as she sat next to Tobin on the bed. Cheney knew exactly how heartbroken Tobin had been when Alex ended things when she got traded from the Thorns to Orlando. Alex had told Tobin that she couldn't and wouldn't put both of them through the long distance relationship that they both had tried so hard to avoid. In the end Alex had made the decision for both her and Tobin without letting Tobin fight for them. She left Tobin heartbroken and alone in Portland. Tobin nodded her head at Cheney in understanding and joined the trio in getting ready for their night with the team.

Two hours later the four teammates were dressed and ready to hit the club. Tobin had decided on wearing Alex's favorite outfit on her out of habit which consisted of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a black jacket. The other three seemed to notice Tobin's wardrobe choice but ignored it as they all hustled into the cab waiting outside. They arrived at the club to see Syd, Ashlyn, Ali, and Hope sitting around a table.

"Perfect you are just in time for SHOTSSSSS!!!" Pinoe yelled as she walked over with a tray of shots. Everyone grabbed one and cheered to a great upcoming season. Tobin sat down next to Ashlyn as Kelley took off to the dance floor with Hope in tow.

"How have you been Tobs?" Ashlyn questioned looking over at the tan midfielder who looked like she had lost her spark in her eyes since the breakup.

"I'm managing." Tobin stated smiling lightly back. Ashlyn nodded understanding at just how heartbroken the midfielder was. It came as a surprise to most of the team when they heard the news. Everyone saw how close the two were when they were just friends. The whole team knew that the two were practically soul mates, everyone except the two who Should have known it the most.

"Come on Tobs let's take another shot!" Ash yelled trying to get Tobin's mind off of the whole situation after bringing it up. Tobin nodded and downed another shot. Tobin was certainly not one to drink so when she did she was for sure considered a light weight. Tobin had just got done downing her third shot of the night when she looked up to see Christen walking over to the table.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, couldn't decide what to wear!" Christen said as she made her way over. Tobin slid her chair over to make room around the round table for Christen to sit down next to her. Christen smiled at her in appreciation and Tobin lazily smiled back. Tobin had known that Christen had a thing for her when Alex and her were dating. Alex had brought it to Tobin's attention one night after Christen had been flirting with Tobin right in front of Alex. Tobin hadn't even noticed because she was too busy paying attention to Alex and no one else.

"More SHOTSSSS!!" Kelley yelled as she made her way over to the table all sweaty from her time out on the dance floor. Ash, Tobin, Kelley, Pinoe, and Christen all grabbed a shot and downed it quickly.

"Tobin I didn't know you drank." Christen exclaimed after her shot.

"I do now." Tobin said as she started to feel the effects of the four shots she had taken. Tobin's heartbreak was starting to get replaced by pure alcohol at this point. The whole table was talking amongst themselves when suddenly everyone got quiet and looked over at Tobin who was too busy talking with Christen to notice that a long legged blue eyed forward wearing a tight black dress had made her way over to the table. Tobin heard her raspy voice before she saw her. Tobin stopped mid sentence when she heard her favorite raspy voice greeting everyone and looked up to meet piercing blue eyes starring back at her sadden brown ones.

"Another round!!!" Pinoe and Kelley yelled simultaneously as they sensed the awkwardness of the stare down. Tobin was the first to grab a shot and downed it quickly opting to grab another one after the first.

"Woah, slow down there Tobs! How much have you had to drink?" Ashlyn said from her spot next to Tobin. Tobin just smiled lopsided at Ashlyn as she stumbled up from her chair grabbing Christen's hand while walking past Alex. Tobin and Christen made their way over to the dance floor. The two started to dance a little closer than usual while giggling and holding onto each other for support.

"You know Alex green doesn't look good on you." Syd piped in from her chair as the whole table watched Alex stare at the duo on the dance floor.

"I need another shot!" Alex growled as she sat down at the table to grab another. Syd and Ali kept glancing at each other while they watched Alex try to secretly steal glances over to Tobin and Christen. The two had known that Alex was just as heartbroken as Tobin about the breakup. Alex had told the two that she had made the decision to help protect both Tobin and herself but had ultimately only ended up hurting both of them.

"You don't really have the right to get jealous Alex. You broke up with her remember." Cheney challenged as she watched Alex shooting daggers at Christen.

"I still love her Lauren and everyone knows that including Christen." Alex spat back glaring at Lauren.

"Maybe the right person doesn't know." Ali suggested to Alex. A little bit later Tobin and Christen made their way back over to the table laughing just as much as when they were out on the dance floor.

"So I'm pretty sure I lost some toes out there! So if any of you see them feel free to bring them back to me." Christen laughed as she sat down at the table.

"Sorry Christen!" Tobin slurred from her seat next to Ashlyn. The majority of the table erupted into laughter at the duo. Everyone on the team knew Tobin was by far the worse dancer. Everyone also knew that Tobin only ever danced with Alex, it was sort of their thing.

"I need a drink, anyone else?" Alex asked she got up quickly to make her way over to the bar feeling her jealousy rise. Ali groaned as she got up to follow Alex.

"Body SHOTTTSSS!!!" Syd screamed as she came running over to the table with a whole bottle of vodka.

"Syd please tell me you didn't steal that from another table." Cheney pleaded as everyone cheered on in agreement.

"They won't miss it." Syd whispered, clearly drunk. "Who is first!?!?" The table looked around for their first victim. Ashlyn elbowed Tobin in the ribs causing her to yell out hey.

"Tobito!! You are first!!" Kelley yelled as she cleared the table for Tobin to lay on. To everyone's surprise Tobin smiled and agreed without putting up a fight. She shrugged out of her jacket leaving her in her v-neck to show off her tanned arms. She climbed up onto the table and rolled up her shirt revealing her toned abs.

"I'll go first." Christen volunteered as she winked at Tobin laying on the table. Alex and Ali had been watching the whole scene unfold in front of them from the bar.

"Oh hell no! I don't think so." Alex growled as she stalked her way over to Tobin laying on the table. Christen had just grabbed the bottle from Syd and was getting ready to pour the salt on Tobin when Alex made her way back over to the table.

"Tobin can I talk to you real quick?" Alex asked as she glared at Christen daring her to say something.

"Lex, I'm a little busy here." Tobin giggled looking up at Alex.

"Yeah I know but it's kind of important." Alex said a little more forcibly while grabbing Tobin's hand to pull her off the table. The team erupted into boooos and started complaining that she had stolen their only willing victim. Alex dragged Tobin off of the table rolling her shirt down and grazing her hands on Tobin's abs causing both of their breaths to hitch in their throats while they starred into each others eyes.

"Hey come on! We were busy!" Christen yells towards Alex pulling the two out of their moment.

"Back off Press." Alex hissed as she grabbed Tobin's hand to lead her to the bathroom. The line to the bathroom was long but Alex cut right to the front and shot through the door as soon as it opened pulling Tobin in with her despite the complaints coming from outside the door.

"Lex I don't have to use the bathroom." Tobin giggled clearly drunk off her ass. Tobin did however notice the look Alex was giving her, it was a look that she only saw when they were alone in the bed together.

"Tobs how much did you have to drink?" Alex asked noticing the dark bags under Tobin's eyes and the sadness in the honey brown eyes that she loved so much. _Oh Tobin what have I done to you?_ Alex's gaze softened as she noticed just how drunk Tobin really was. She had never seen the midfielder this intoxicated for as long as she has known her.

"Uhhh like this many." Tobin said as she held up both hands and her foot laughing and stumbling backwards from losing her balance. Alex reached out for Tobin grabbing the front of her shirt to keep her from falling. "Woah nice reaction time Lex." Tobin laughed as Alex pulled Tobin up right again. Alex took the time to really look at Tobin and saw how the spark that had once been in Tobin's eyes was vacant and how the midfielder looked like she was broken into a million pieces. Alex watched Tobin's eyes flicker down to her hand that still had a fist full of her shirt. Alex let go of Tobin's shirt and flattened out the wrinkles she put in it hearing Tobin's breathing hitch and seeing the midfielder stiffen at the contact.

"I'm so sorry Tobs." Alex whispered daring to look into the sad brown eyes. Tobin started to say something when she pushed Alex out of her way and ran over to the sink where she became sick. Alex ran over to the sink and pulled Tobin's hair back while she got sick some more. Tobin stood up and splashed some water on her face while Alex handed her a mint from out of her clutch. Tobin looked at Alex and started crying.

"I just want to go home." Tobin cried. Alex pulled Tobin into her and hugged her.

"It's ok Tobs, I'll take you home." Alex soothed as she held Tobin rubbing her back. Tobin nodded her head and the two parted to make their way out of the bathroom. _God, I really fucked this up._ Alex made her way over to the table that their teammates were occupying with Tobin following behind. Even in her drunken state Tobin took the time to appreciate Alex's appearance, she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey I'm going to take Tobin home, she isn't feeling good." Alex said to the few teammates that were listening.

"I can take her!" Christen chimed in from behind Ali.

"I got it." Alex replied quickly.

"No really it's ok I can do it." Christen said as she went to stand next to Tobin. Tobin smiled drunkenly at Christen as she wrapped her arm around Tobin's shoulder.

"Christen I suggest you back off before things get ugly." Alex growled as Ashlyn jumped up from her seat to stop Alex as she lunged for Christen.

"Christen it's ok. Tobin came with me, Kelley, and Cheney. We will take her home." Amy said as she made her way over to Tobin pulling her from Christen's grip. "Kelley, Lauren time to go!" Amy yelled.

"Oh come on!! I was just getting started!" Kelley groaned as Cheney grabbed her from off the table she was dancing on. Alex watched as the four made their way out of the club. Alex looked over at Christen to see her starring at Tobin and her blood started to boil.

"Don't even think about it." Ashlyn said sternly as her grip on Alex tightened.

"I'm going home." Alex said loudly forcing Ashlyn to let go of her.

"Wait Alex! Tobin might need this." Hope said as she handed Alex Tobin's cellphone.

"Thanks Hope." Alex smiled as she clicked the screen to see her home screen was still the picture the two had taken on their first date. Tobin had insisted that she take Alex to a fancy restaurant and had asked the waiter to take their picture. Alex was looking at the camera while Tobin was starring at Alex like she was the best thing she's ever seen. _God Alex you are an absolute idiot_.

"Fix this." Hope said looking at Alex as she nodded her head turning to head for Tobin's. Alex made it to Tobin's in no time. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later it swung open revealing Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hey I just wanted to give Tobin this back." Alex said softly showing Amy the cellphone.

"You know you broke her heart." Amy stated protectively.

"She's not the only one hurting Amy."

"Yeah well you seemed fine making your decision regardless of what Tobin had to say." Amy countered as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I know Amy. I thought I was doing what was best but it only ended up hurting us. I never wanted to hurt her, I still love her Amy." Alex whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"If you really love her you need to make this right." Amy said softly as she saw the tears in Alex's eyes. She knew the two were in love that's why she didn't get how Alex could just end things and break Tobin's heart the way she did. Her, Cheney, and Kelley had spent the last 3 months putting Tobin back together and she didn't have time for Alex to come back and mess it up only to leave Tobin alone again.

"I will. I really love her."

"Ok then come back tomorrow when everyone's sober." Amy said as she held out her hand for Tobin's phone. "Alex don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I want her back and I'm going to do whatever I can to get her back. Just make sure Christen doesn't show up." Amy nodded her head in understanding. The two said their goodbyes and Alex went back to her old apartment that she had shared with Tobin. She couldn't bring herself to sell the place after the trade because it meant too much to her with all the memories in it. That night Alex cried herself asleep like she had for the past 3 months while Tobin passed out from exhaustion and alcohol.

The next morning Tobin woke up to the smell of pancakes, her favorite, and banging in the kitchen. She groaned as she sat up in her bed from the pain that instantly made itself known in her head. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and grab some advil from the medicine cabinet. She looked into the mirror to see dark circles under her eyes and groaned at how hung over she not only felt but looked. Tobin made her way out to the kitchen when her stomach growled and the banging got louder.

"Kelley could you not make so much noise, I have a killer headache." Tobin said as she sat down at the kitchen island folding her arms and resting her head on top of them.

"Kelley isn't here." Tobin's favorite raspy voice responded as she stood up from looking in the bottom cabinet.

"Oh, I didn't even see you down there." Tobin responded shocked that Alex was standing in her kitchen. The two starred into each others eyes daring the other to break the contact. Tobin's heart started to beat faster at the sight of her ex standing in her kitchen. Even after not seeing Alex for the last three months Tobin's heart still ached for Alex.

"Um I made you breakfast, your favorite." Alex said shyly breaking the stare.

"Uh thanks? I think?" Tobin said confused looking away as well.

"Look Tobin, you were really drunk last night and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Alex sighed as she started to fix Tobin a plate of food.

"Well I'm ok." Tobin stated coldly.

"Good. Tobin we need to talk." Alex said as she handed Tobin her food. Tobin looked up into Alex's blue eyes and saw the sad look Alex was giving her. Her heart broke even more at the sight. She may not have been the one to end things but she still hated to see Alex hurting.

"Ok but first lets eat." Tobin suggested as she pulled out the chair next to her. Alex smiled at the invitation and made her plate then headed over to the chair next to Tobin. "Thanks for making breakfast Lex."

"Your welcome." Alex smiled stealing a glance over at Tobin to see her smiling into her plate. The two ate their breakfast stealing glances at each other when the other was looking. Even though Alex had broken Tobin's heart when she ended things, Tobin still was in love with Alex and just having Alex around again made her miss her even more. It was amazing the effect Alex could still have on Tobin after all of these months apart. The silence that settled over them was one that they were comfortable with. However, their breakfast was interrupted not long after they started by the doorbell.

"I'll be back." Tobin said as she got up to open the door. Alex smiled in response as Tobin left the kitchen. Tobin open the door to see Christen standing outside holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey Tobin. How are you feeling?" Christen asked once Tobin greeted her.

"Uh I'm doing good, just eating breakfast. Alex made my favorite." Tobin said as she looked over her shoulder to see Alex eating.

"Oh Alex is here? Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Tobin said as she stepped aside for Christen to enter as she handed Tobin a coffee. She knew the two weren't too friendly with each other, especially when it came to fighting for Tobin's attention. Even though Tobin has only had her eyes for one of the two. Tobin watched as Christen walked into the kitchen to stand in front of Alex.

"Hey Alex. How are you this morning?" Christen asked Alex causing her to look up from her plate.

"Good thanks." Alex replied coldly as Tobin made her way back over to the chair next to Alex to finish eating.

"That's good. I was just stopping over to check on Tobin. She left kind of early last night and I didn't get the chance to say bye." Christen said as she looked longingly over to Tobin who was oblivious to anything other than her pancakes.

"Yeah she's ok, Cheney asked me to keep her company while she ran home." Alex lied loudly getting Christen to look back at her and away from Tobin. Cheney had called her this morning telling her to come fix things while she went to lunch with Kelley.

"Interesting." Christen replied looking at Alex who was glaring at her. "So Tobin what are your plans for the day?" Christen asked as she looked back over to Tobin. Alex looked over to see Tobin stop herself mid bite to look up at the two woman starring at her. She carefully set down her fork feeling uncomfortable from the intense stares coming from the two woman.

"Uh nothing I don't think why?" Tobin asked cautiously.

"Well we should do something." Christen said quickly winking at Tobin.

"She can't we have plans for the day, Right Tobin?" Alex countered glaring at Christen then looking over to Tobin smiling.

"Um we do?" Tobin asked confused raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"Yeah we do." Alex replied nodding her head at Tobin.

"Well maybe after we can do something." Christen suggested regaining Tobin's attention from trying to understand what Alex was trying to secretly tell her.

"Yeah sure, maybe." Tobin replied back. Alex quickly glared at Christen and then back at Tobin for her response. _God Tobin you are so oblivious._

"Well I better get going then. Walk me to the door Tobin?" Christen said as she grabbed Tobin's hand while smirking at Alex. Alex stood up and watched the two walk to the door as she crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. Christen hugged Tobin and then kissed her on the cheek as she left the apartment. Instantly jealously rang through Alex's body and her temper started to flare.

"So are you going to see her later?" Alex questioned as Tobin walked back into the kitchen to finish eating.

"I don't know, maybe." Tobin nonchalantly replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool." Alex countered coldly as she started to clean up the kitchen grabbing Tobin's plate that was still full.

"Hey I wasn't done!" Tobin exclaimed as Alex scrapped the plate off in the trash. Alex dropped the plate into the sink and spun around to glare at Tobin. Tobin swallowed the lump that caught in her throat from the look Alex was giving her. Alex was starring at Tobin like she was the prey and Alex was the predator.

"Lex?" Tobin asked softly as Alex made her way over to where Tobin was sitting. Alex spun Tobin in her chair so that they were face to face. Tobin could see Alex's usually calm blue eyes were shades darker as she stood over Tobin. Alex grabbed Tobin by the front of her UNC t-shirt to pull her out of the chair she was sitting in. Alex let go of the shirt and grabbed Tobin's face with both of her hands crashing their lips together. Tobin whimper from the contact, responding back immediately as she instinctively placed her hands on Alex's hips bringing her closer to her own body. Alex moaned into the kissed as their bodies pressed flush against each other. Alex snaked her hands to the back of Tobin's neck to deepen the kiss. Alex ran her tongue across Tobin's bottom lip asking for access that she was granted immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance as things started to heat up. Alex moved her hands down Tobin's torso from her neck to under her shirt to feel the skin that rested above her shorts causing goose bumps to form on Tobin's skin. Tobin moaned into the kiss as she moved her hands from Alex's hips to the underside of her thighs to lift her off the ground to place her on the kitchen island. The two broke apart to catch their breaths as Alex sat on the island with Tobin standing an arms length away. Tobin moved in between Alex's legs as she ran her hands on her thighs maintaining eye contact with Alex the entire time causing Alex to smile at her. Alex grabbed Tobin's chin with one hand and placed the other on the back of her neck pulling Tobin back into a kiss. Tobin moved her hands from Alex's thighs to the bottom of Alex's shirt pulling at it.

"Take it off." Alex growled at Tobin as she broke the kiss. Tobin did as she was told after seeing Alex's blue eyes shades darker than before. She removed Alex's Nike shirt, tossing it to the ground, leaving her in a red laced bra that happened to be Tobin's favorite. Tobin smirked up at Alex after taking in the sight of her half naked body causing Alex's cheeks to turn a tint of pink. Tobin cashed their lips back together as she placed one hand on Alex's thigh and running the other up the forward's stomach towards her chest causing a moan to escape Alex's mouth. The two didn't even hear the lock on Tobin's door click as it swung open.

"Oh my God my eyes!! My innocent eyes!!" Kelley screamed as she hid behind Cheney whose face was red with embarrassment. Alex squealed in horror as she hoped off the counter forcing Tobin to remove herself from between Alex's legs to grab the Nike shirt that was tossed on the ground.

"Don't you guys ever knock?!" Tobin asked straightening her clothes with a flushed face from her recent activities.

"You two were suppose to be talking not having sex in the kitchen!" Cheney countered as Kelley peeked out from behind her.

"We weren't having sex." Alex replied crossing her arms over her now clothed chest still embarrassed.

"Sure sounded and looked like it!" Kelley said as she walked into the living room to sit on the recliner avoiding eye contact with Alex and Tobin. "You two are my best friends but I don't ever want to see that again! I'm going to have nightmares now thank you very much." She said as she turned in the recliner to look back at the two smiling.

"So are you two going to talk or just act like that didn't just happen?" Cheney asked bringing everyone back to reality. Alex looked over at Tobin who was looking at the ground.

"Tobin?" Alex asked getting Tobin's attention.

"Lex we do need to talk." Tobin responded looking into the forward's now calm blue eyes again.

"I know. I'll come back later and we can talk then?"

"Not tonight, I need time to think about all this. We can talk tomorrow." Alex's heart sank a little at Tobin's need to think about things. Then Alex remembered Christen's invitation for Tobin to hang out later that night and her heart sunk even more. _You are too late Alex, I should have never left._ Alex nodded at Tobin and moved to stand in front of her to kiss her cheek before letting herself out of the apartment.

"Tobin, I don't want to see you get hurt again." Cheney said softly gaining Tobin's attention from the door Alex walked through.

"I know me either. I love her Cheney, I'm just scared she will leave again." Tobin said quietly.

"I know Tobs me too."

"Wait what about you and Christen?" Kelley yelled from the living room, clearly she was eavesdropping.

"Shit, she wants me to hang out with her tonight." Tobin responded.

"Well are you going to?" Cheney questioned.

"I don't know, maybe." Tobin answered as she laced on her running shoes walking out of her apartment. _Maybe going out with her tonight will help clear my head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know if I should continue!

Tobin ran the 20 minutes from her apartment to her favorite spot in Portland, the park. Tobin had been coming to the park since she moved to Portland, it just seemed she had been spending more of her time here in the last 3 months. It became her thinking spot, the place she'd go when things starting to become unbearable. It was the next closest thing to make her feel at peace and at home, the first being Alex and the ocean. Tobin sat on a bench in the back of the park that faced the quieter side with running water traveling under a bridge to the left. Tobin smiled at the memory of all the firsts she had in this quiet spot that she discovered. It was where she first kissed Alex, where she told Alex she loved her, and where she came when Alex broke her heart. Sure there had been other firsts in this spot but most of them involved Alex. Tobin sat and thought about what had just happened in her kitchen. It amazed her still how easily she could give in to Alex. Tobin clearly still loved Alex but she was too afraid of getting destroyed and left again. She had let Alex in once and she wasn't sure she could do it again. Tobin got up and walked onto the old creaky bridge to look at the water. she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the dog who came trotting onto the bridge to sit next to her until she felt the dog nudge her with its head.

"Hey there buddy, where is your owner?" Tobin asked the dog as she crouched down to pet the long haired golden retriever.

"Tobin?" Tobin looked up towards the familiar voice. She was met with a tanned dark haired beauty, Christen.

"Hey Christen, is this your dog?" Tobin asked as she stood up when Christen clipped the leash back onto the dog.

"Yeah this is Sammie! Hey you never texted me back about plans tonight." Christen said as she looked at Tobin.

"Sorry, I don't have my phone on me." Christen nodded her head in understanding before she asked with a pointed look," How was the rest of your morning with Alex?" Tobin felt her face get hot and she was almost sure it was a deep shade of red as she remembered her morning with Alex.

"Um it was good." Tobin replied shyly.

"Well if you guys are done hanging out we should totally get dinner tonight. "Christen said as she smiled at Tobin.

"Uh yeah sure." Tobin answered.

"I texted you the address of a place I've never been to before, so let me know if your cool with it."

"Yeah I'll check it out when I get home." Tobin said as she reached down to pet the dog again.

"Ok, well I look forward from hearing from you tonight Tobin." Christen smiled as she walked up to Tobin and kissed her on the cheek for the second time today as she turned and left. Tobin stood on the bridge a for a little bit longer. She had never looked at Christen as anything other than a friend and teammate. She knew why Christen was being so forward with her, Tobin and Alex weren't together anymore. Tobin didn't mind her being so forward, maybe it would help her move on from Alex. Tobin sighed and ran the 20 mins back to her apartment. Her time at the park wasn't enlightening to say the least. She didn't expect the answer to all her problems to appear out of nowhere, yet maybe it had.

She walked through her apartment door to find Kelley and Cheney sitting on the couch huddle together watching T.V. The two hadn't heard Tobin come through the door so she decided to take advantage. She quietly tip toed behind the couch and slapped her hands on the back of the couch while yelling right in between the two friends heads. The two woman on the couch screamed and jumped throwing the popcorn that was on their laps into the air.

"Tobin what the hell!! I'm going to kill you!" Kelley screamed as she rounded the couch to see Tobin rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I'm sorry!" Was all Tobin could muster out in between her fits of laughter.

"Go to take a shower you smell!! By the way Alex called your cell and Christen left you a text." Cheney said as she started to clean up the popcorn.

"Awwww Tobs the lady slayer!" Kelley laughed as she walked into the kitchen to avoid cleaning. Tobin glared at her as she stood up from the floor moving to help Cheney. Cheney gave Tobin a look that said they were going to talk about what was going on sooner than later. Tobin sighed as she nodded her head understanding. Cheney may have been Tobin's best friend but she had that protective mother swag to her that Tobin had always been grateful for. They cleaned up the floor and Tobin headed for the shower.

"So what do you think she is going to do?" Kelley asked Cheney as the sat at the island in the kitchen.

"I don't know. She loves Alex there's no doubt about that but she doesn't want to get left behind again." Cheney explained as Kelley nodded her head.

"I think she needs to hear Alex out without letting her off the hook fast. I mean what we walked in on was crazy! Alex just came back, they haven't seen each other or talked to each other since she left! Well I mean I wouldn't count last night, Tobs was drunk off her ass." Kelley laughed at the memory of Tobin almost doing a body shot with Christen before jealous Alex came swooping in.

"I agree. I just don't want her to jump back into anything with either of them too fast." Cheney replied.

"Maybe Christen would be a good distraction for a bit. Clear her head of Alex and then she can decide what she really wants."

"Come on Kell. We both know that she has never had eyes for anyone else other than Alex. I mean it's been that way since Alex's first day of camp."

"Poor Tobs was a goner ever since." Kelley laughed. She remembers standing and talking to Tobin at camp when the newbie Alex Morgan walked through the door. Tobin's mouth was practically on the floor with a puddle of drool at her feet. Kelley tried to regain her attention but her gaze was fixed on nothing but the long legged blue eyed forward. Kelley was a little surprised when Tobin made her way over to Alex all on her own with no encouragement. Usually someone had to give Tobin a pep talk to get her to talk to someone, not this time. Kelley knew then that Tobin was hooked. The power duo on the field had become really good friends over the next two years when Tobin finally admitted to Alex that she couldn't just be her friend anymore. It took a lot of convincing from Kelley and Cheney but she finally did it. That's why it hurt Kelley and Cheney just as much as Tobin when Alex ended things after a year of officially being together. Tobin's friends felt like it was partially their fault that Tobin got her heartbroken. The two looked up from their conversation to see the subject of their discussion walk into the kitchen, grabbing her phone.

"Guys, I can't go out with Christen tonight." Tobin said as she looked up from her phone her face a little pale.

"What why not?" Cheney asked.

"She wants to go to the restaurant that I took Alex to on our first date. I can't go there, I can't even walk past it anymore." Tobin sighed as she look at her two friends for advice.

"Just go somewhere else." Kelley suggested. Kelley didn't understand why Tobin didn't think of that but when she looked over to Cheney to see her starring at Tobin and Tobin starring back with a sad defeated look in her eyes, she knew the answer. Alex. "Ok how about we come with you!? Like the four of us go and do something"

"Kelley, what are we like 12. Christen doesn't want us tagging along."

"Yeah but I do!" Tobin chimed in breaking Kelley and Cheney's argument.

"Yes!!!! It's a double date!" Kelley yelled.

"It's not a date." Tobin and Cheney said in unison.

"Ohh how about we go to the carnival!? Like you take Christen and Cheney and I will go but keep our distance until you give a signal to make our presence known! Do some secret agent stalker shit!!!" Kelley said all too enthused.

"Kelley honestly that is the greatest idea you've ever had." Cheney said will patting Kelley's shoulder. " What do you think Tobs?" Cheney asked turning her head back to Tobin.

"Let's do it, but what's the signal?" Tobin asked as she started texting Christen with their new plans.

"How about you fall to the ground or something?" Kelley suggested. "I mean we are going to be in a loud crowded place so a code word won't work. It will have to be dramatic!" Kelley added as Tobin and Cheney looked at her like she was crazy.

"She does have a point." Tobin said siding with Kelley.

"Fine." Cheney agreed. "Now go get ready we have a carnival to get to!" Tobin nodded her head and smiled down at her phone after seeing Christen was ok with the new plan.

\--

Alex had gotten back to her apartment from Tobin's and decided to call Syd and Ali to come over, she definitely didn't feel like being alone. Syd and Ali joined Alex not even 30 minutes after she called them. Alex told her two friends about her morning with Tobin and the two just looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you went over there to talk and work things out, but you ended up almost having sex in her kitchen?" Syd screeched at Alex while the 3 woman all sat in Alex's living room drinking wine.

"Well when you say it like that it makes it sound horrible." Alex sighed as she threw her head in her hands.

"It's ok, we've all been there before." Ali said as she shot Sydney a look across the room causing her to throw her hands up in defense.

"Guys what am I suppose to do!? She's probably out having a good time with Christen forgetting all about me while I'm sitting here drinking." Alex said sadly as she thought about Tobin moving on.

"Come on Al, don't think like that. Here let me text Kelley and see if she knows anything." Syd suggested as she got her phone out to text the squirrely friend.

"I just feel like I've lost her. I mean this morning was great but it just didn't feel like it was really Tobin there with me. It was like she wasn't a hundred percent committed to it." Alex said as she downed the last of her wine.

"Maybe she was just being cautious." Ali responded while moving to sit on the couch with Alex to comfort her.

"Guys! Kelley said that her and Cheney are going on some secret mission at the carnival tonight! " Syd yelled gaining both Alex and Ali's attention.

"What do you mean secret mission?" Ali asked

"Don't know she just said they were going to the carnival to keep an eye on something." Syd replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"That doesn't tell us what Tobin is doing!" Ali explained while looking back at Alex.

"Actually it does. Secret mission means they are watching someone on a date. Tobin and I made it up for when we would watch Kelley and Hope go out together. Kelley caught us one day and made us tell her what we were doing and Tobin said that we were on a secret mission." Alex said defeatedly. Her heart sank at the thought of Tobin going on a date with someone.

"Well how do we know its Tobin?" Ali asked unconvincingly. Alex and Syd both looked at her confirming that all three knew it had to be Tobin. Kelley, Amy and Cheney were the only ones who had been hanging out with Tobin almost everyday since the breakup. Alex got out her phone and sent Kelley a text.

**Alex: Thanks for the information...**

**Kell:) Look I only told you guys because I'm still rooting for the two of you. You two are meant to be together so when you two stop acting stupid about all of this, I'll be here to say I told you so. So get out of whatever depressing mood your in and get your ass in gear to get your girl back. Christen is looking hot and she sure isn't shy about letting Tobin know she's into her.**

**Alex: I'm not in a depressed mood...**

**Kell:) That's not what Syd said! Now hurry up and get to the carnival, just don't tell anyone I told you we were here! Squirrel out!!**

Alex looked up from her phone and smiled. She knew exactly what the three of them were going to do tonight.

"Guys get ready we are going to the carnival." Alex said as she stood to grab her car keys. Ali and Syd stood and smiled back at her understanding what was going on. Alex was going to the carnival and she was going to show Tobin that she belonged with her and not Christen.

\--

"Tobin this is so awesome! I haven't been to a carnival since I was 12!" Christen exclaimed as she moved to stand closer to Tobin brushing their shoulder together as they walked through the carnival gates. The carnival in Portland came once a year. It had rides, games, carnies, shows, and lots of food. Tobin looked around at all the rides, games, and lights smiling at all the fun memories that came with the carnival.

"Yeah it's really great isn't it?" Tobin replied while smiling over at Christen who smiled back. The memory of Alex and her coming here the last two years popped into her head. They had played all the games and had to be forced to leave after sneaking around after the carnival shut down for the night.

"Hey why don't we grab something eat and sit down before we start playing games?" Christen suggested as she noticed Tobin start to space out.

"Who said we are going to play games?" Tobin asked as she smirked at Christen. Christen pushed Tobin as the two started laughing and heading towards a funnel cake truck.

\--

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kelley asked loudly as her and Cheney hid in a bush close enough by the two woman yet far enough away to not be able to hear the conversation.

"Ssshh! Stop being loud you'll get us busted! "Cheney scolded as she looked back at the two eating their food. "I don't know but they seem to be having a good time." She said smiling as she watched Tobin throw back her head in laughter at something Christen said.

"She looks like she's having fun." Kelley quietly said while nudging Cheney as the two broke out into a smile. The two friends were happy to see Tobin finally get out and do something with someone other than them for the first time in three months. The two continued to watch their friend from inside the bush when a little boy came walking over and stood right in front of them.

"Hey kid move!" Kelley hissed while still hiding in the bush. The little boy jumped and turned around to look for the voice but turned back around when he didn't see anyone. "Kid move!" Kelley said louder while reaching out to pull the boy out of their view.

"Mommy there's someone in the bushes!!" The little boy screamed while running to his mother.

"Great. Now someone is going to think we are kidnappers!" Cheney said as she pushed Kelley out of the bush. The two looked over to where Tobin and Christen where sitting to see the spot empty.

"Where'd they go?!" Kelley yelled as she started looking around frantically.

"Shit!" Cheney groaned as she grabbed Kelley after seeing an older woman with two security guards point towards them. "Come on we have to go! Hopefully we will find Tobin on the way." Cheney said as she pointed over to the guards and pulled Kelley along into a crowd of people before the guards could get to them.

\--

"Where do we even start this place is huge?" Syd yelled to Alex and Ali over the loud music coming from one of the rides.

"How about we head over to the game section?" Ali suggested as Sydney and Alex nodded their heads agreeing. The three made their way throw the crowded rows to the game section awhile later after stopping to ride some rides along the way after Syd begged.

"Ali there is nothing but a bunch of little kids over here! I don't think Tobin will be over here." Syd said through a mouth full of cotton candy as they started to walk through the rows of games.

"I think she will be over here, Tobin's a kid at heart." Alex smiled as she remembered Tobin begging Alex to play every game with her last year. "Come on we just have to look hard."

"Alex there is literally a hundred games here! And a bunch of creepy carnies." Syd said as she looked over to see a carnie smiling at her creepily. She turned away quickly while pushing the other two faster down the row.

\--

"Wait is that Alex, Syd, and Ali?" Cheney asked Kelley as the made their way into the game section of the carnival.

"Huh, sure looks like it." Kelley responded sheepishly. Cheney looked over to Kelley to see her avoiding eye contact. Cheney grabbed Kelley's arm and pulled her to stop.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them about tonight." Cheney said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come on! We both know this needs to be fixed!" Kelley exclaimed.

"Not while Tobin is on a date with Christen! You saw what happened last time the three of them were in the same place, Alex was ready to kill Christen." Cheney yelled at Kelley while she started to pace. She had to find Tobin before Alex. Cheney was all for Alex and Tobin getting back together but after seeing how happy Tobin was tonight she didn't want anyone of anything to ruin it. "Come on we have to warn her." Cheney said as she pulled Kelley along.

\--

"Tobin I'm having a blast tonight." Christen said as she looped her arm through Tobin's. Christen felt Tobin stiffen at the contact but relax as she smiled at Tobin.

"Yeah this is fun. I'm really glad we did this." Tobin smiled back at Christen.

"Hey I bet I can beat you at the squirt gun game!" Christen said challengingly into Tobin's ear.

"You are on Press!" Tobin yelled as the two raced over to the game. The game was simple point and shoot the water gun at the target to get your meter to reach the bell signaling the win. Tobin beat Christen to the game as the two sat down and paid the carnie.

"Tobin when I win you have to give me a real kiss." Christen winked over to Tobin sitting next to her.

"Well it sucks that you aren't going to win." Tobin smirked over to Christen as the two readied themselves for the carnie to start the game. The carnie began the game and Tobin ended up winning at the very end when she accidentally bumped into Christen causing her to move her gun away from the target.

"You totally cheated!" Christen pouted as Tobin collected her prize. She picked a set of blinking colorful sunglasses.

"Aw come on Press, we both know I would have won anyways." Tobin winked at Christen before setting the sunglasses onto her face.

"I think you owe me a kiss for cheating." Christen said challenging Tobin. Tobin stood and starred back at Christen not sure of what to do. She felt herself start to walk closer to Christen without evening thinking. Tobin placed her hands on either side of Christen's face and started to lean in. She was just about to connect their lips when someone tapped on her shoulder. Tobin looked over her shoulder to see Alex starring back at her with Syd and Ali flanking her on either side, Syd eating her cotton candy and Ali with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey Tobs! Didn't know you'd be here." Alex said to Tobin choosing to ignore Christen's presence all together. Tobin dropped her hands from Christen's face and turned to face Alex completely.

"Uh yeah come every year you know." Tobin replied as Christen moved to stand next to Tobin.

"Yeah I know." Alex replied quietly smiling softly looking up at Tobin.

"Alex, what a surprise." Christen chimed in breaking Alex's gaze from Tobin.

"Christen." Alex said coldly as Christen moved to loop her arm through Tobin's while she smirked back at Alex. Alex clenched her jaw and went to snatch Christen up when Syd saved her.

"Hey Tobs, Christen! So nice seeing you guys here." Syd said as she stepped in front of Alex.

"Hey Syd good to see you too and you too Ali." Tobin said as she smiled at the two. Alex and Christen to glare at each other thinking no one was watching. Ali watched as Christen and Alex sent daggers back and forth to each other as Tobin and Sydney talked.

"So what do you guys say we destroy some of these games?" Ali suggested breaking the awkward tension.

"Yeah for sure, I just beat Christen here." Tobin laughed as she looked over to Christen to see her with an angry face starring at something in front of her. Tobin looked to see that the something Christen was starring at was Alex. Tobin noticed Alex had the same expression on her face. Tobin untangled herself from Christen causing Christen to look at her questioningly as Tobin started to walk towards a game.

\--

"Holy shit I think we are too late!" Kelley yelled as she pointed over to a pair of women who appeared to be having a standoff.

"Shit! Tobin is so going to be pissed!" Cheney groaned when she looked over to notice the woman standing in a group as she pulled Kelley along. "Come on Kell we have to stop a war before it starts."

\--

Tobin walked over to a game with Syd and Ali following slowly unsure if they should leave Christen and Alex by themselves.

"I'm not sure what you think you are doing here but you need to leave." Christen said as she stepped closer to Alex.

"Well as far as I know this is a public place so no, I'm not going to leave." Alex said sternly holding her ground.

"Tobin doesn't want you anymore. So leave her alone." Christen spit back at Alex.

"You don't know what Tobin wants. Maybe you are the one that needs to leave her alone." Alex growled as she stood toe to toe with Christen. The two woman stood their ground daring the other to make the first move.

"Alex ,Christen! How nice to see you guys here!" Kelley yelled as she squeezed in between the women with Cheney coming to a stop next to Alex.

"Jesus, is the whole team here?" Christen asked as she stepped back from Alex.

"Is that a problem?" Cheney asked as she glanced between Alex and Christen who were still glaring at each other.

"Not a problem with me, how about you Christen?" Alex asked as she looked over to the sound of Tobin laughing as she played a game with Syd and Ali.

"No." Christen stated as she turned to walk over to the three playing a game.

"I literally can't stand her!" Alex growled as Kelley and Cheney followed her over to the rest of the group. Kelley and Cheney looked over to each other silently agreeing that, that was a close call. Once everyone greeted each other they agreed to play games with each other to see who could win the most prizes. Cheney suggested a rule that only one girl at each game to prevent Christen from following Tobin and Alex from killing Christen. All the girls, except for Christen, quickly agreed and scattered to different games. Alex tried to pick games close to Tobin without her feeling like she was being followed. Alex cringed as she watched Christen play games right next to Tobin.

"You know, we could always pay a carnie to take her out." Syd said causing Alex to jump. Alex had been so engrossed in watching Christen flirt with Tobin that she hadn't even heard the other girl walk up behind her.

"How much do you think it would cost?" Alex asked seriously as Syd laughed. Syd stopped laughing when she realized Alex was serious.

"Alex come on! I know you aren't serious."

"Fine I'm not but it would help my case with her out of the picture." Alex sighed as she looked over to see Christen holding Tobin's hand. Alex's jealousy seemed to sky rocket at the two. "Honestly, she knows I'm standing right here and she still lets Christen do that!" Alex spat as she pointed to the two.

"Alex relax! You know Tobin probably isn't even thinking about it." Sydney said as she motioned for Ali to come over for backup.

"That's the point! She doesn't even realize that Christen is doing it to rub it in my face!" Alex replied frustrated. Just as Alex was turning to turn away from the two she saw Christen kiss Tobin's cheek and she lost her cool. Alex stormed right over to Tobin and Christen, shoulder checking Christen as she stood in front of the two. "Hey guys, thought we all agreed to play separate games?" Alex questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Christen.

"Oh yeah we did. Sorry Christen but this is so my game! You can play it after me." Tobin said calmly looking over to Christen.

"Ok, but you should totally win me that giant bear." Christen said to Tobin as she kissed her cheek again and turned to wink at Alex as she walked to the game next door. Tobin looked over to Alex to see her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed as she watched Christen walk away.

"You if you keep clenching your jaw like that you are going to break your teeth." Tobin laughed as Alex turned to face her.

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd let me wear those awesome sunglasses you have there." Alex said as she smiled over to Tobin. It was amazing that just hearing Tobin's voice could calm Alex.

"You came over just to ask to wear my glasses? Tobin questioned as she laughed.

"Yeah I mean they are pretty cool and I couldn't win myself a pair." Alex said shyly as she admitted she had actually lost a game, which she never did.

"Wait, hold up! Did you just admit you lost a game?" Tobin challenged.

"Let's not talk about it!" Alex groaned as Tobin laughed causing Christen to glare over at Alex.

"Fine, here Lex. I'll let you wear them on one condition." Tobin said as she looked at Alex glaring back at Christen.

"Ok let me hear it." Alex said turning to look back over at Tobin.

"You and Christen stop fighting over me." Tobin said as she looked at Alex whose eyes widened. "I may act oblivious but I don't think you two could make it anymore clear as to what you are doing." Tobin finished as she took the glasses off.

"Sorry." Alex said slightly embarrassed at how she had been acting. She knows she has been acting like the ex but she Tobin back. "You know if she wouldn't try to rub you two in my face I wouldn't have a problem."

"What do you mean rub us in your face?" Tobin asked confused.

"Tobin she knows I want you back and she's doing everything she can to stop me from getting you." Alex said as her anger started to rise again.

"You do?" Tobin's heart started to beat louder and faster at Alex's confession. It was something she has been waiting to hear since Alex left.

"Yeah Tobin I do! That's why I wanted to talk to you but you decided to hang out with Christen instead." Alex replied harshly.

\--

"Ok is anyone else seeing this?" Syd asked as Cheney and Kelley joined her and Ali. The four of them watched as Alex stormed over to Tobin and Christen. They all silently watched as Alex said something to Christen and Tobin nodded her head agreeing causing Christen to walk away leaving Tobin and Alex alone. The four continued to watch while eating the rest of Sydney's cotton candy as Tobin and Alex talked calmly to each other.

"What do you think they are saying?" Kelley asked loudly

"Must you always be so loud?" Cheney asked as she covered her ear that Kelley just talked into.

"Maybe they are working things out." Ali suggested. The other three seemed to nod their heads in agreement until the saw Alex starting to get worked up over something.

"Shit time to intervene before she ruins their progress." Syd said as everyone started to move towards the duo.

"Hey guys! Thought we said no pairing up!" Kelley yelled as everyone gathered around the two.

"We were just talking." Alex said as she handed Tobin back her sunglasses.

"Yeah we weren't cheating." Tobin said as she grabbed the glasses accidentally brushing hands with Alex causing a lump to form in her throat.

"Well it looks like I won!" Christen yelled as she walked back over to the group. The group looked over to Christen to see her carrying a stuffed bear. "Thanks Tobin for winning this for me!" Tobin looked over to Christen confused. She definitely didn't win her that bear. Alex's heart sank she should be the only one Tobin won bears for.

"Christen I didn't win you that bear." Tobin said confused she looked over to see the sad look Alex was wearing wishing she could replace it.

"Sure you did! You paid for my games so therefore you won it for me." Christen said as she went to stand right next to Tobin pushing Alex out of the way. Alex clenched her fists and willed herself not to walk over and deck Christen.

"Well it's getting late! Maybe we should all start heading back home." Cheney suggested as when she noticed Alex's posture.

"Yeah tonight has been eventful to say the least." Ali said as she looked over to Alex. The huge group made their way over to the exit to leave the carnival. Kelley and Cheney said their goodbyes as they headed towards the car. Ali and Syd said goodbye as the made their way out to Alex's car leaving Christen, Tobin, and Alex.

"Christen mind if I talk to Alex real quick then I'll take you home?" Tobin asked. Christen glance over to Alex and nodded her head before walking away from the two. "Meet me at my apartment tomorrow and we can talk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Alex said as she smiled. The two stood there starring at each other before Tobin walked over to pull Alex into a hug.

"I've missed you Lex." Tobin whispered into Alex's hair as she tightened her grip on the forward while taking in Alex's perfume.

"I've missed you too Tobs. I'm so sorry about all this." Alex said as she closed her eyes letting Tobin's warmth engulf her. Alex breathed in Tobin's familiar scent causing her to smile.

 "I know me too." Tobin said as she pulled away from Alex. "I'll see you tomorrow Lex." Tobin waved as she walked over to Christen to take her home. Alex sighed and headed towards her car where Syd and Ali were waiting.

"Spill the details!"Syd yelled as Alex got into the car.

"When we get home." Alex promised. _Maybe it's not too late..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Let me know what you think, feedback, and suggestions appreciated!!

Alex woke the next morning to the sound of loud snoring in her ear. She rolled over in her bed to see Sdy not only snoring but also drooling. Alex laughed lightly not wanting to wake the sleeping woman next to her. She slowly got out of bed to find Ali curled up on the floor next to the bed on a makeshift bed. Alex grabbed her cellphone and snapped a picture of her two friends. She was grateful for the both of them, they had been the ones to help her get through these last three months while also filling Alex in on how Tobin was while she was gone. She knew it was wrong to keep tabs on Tobin but she couldn't stop thinking about her, it only proved to her that she had made a huge mistake. Alex walked out into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, she notice the answering machine on the counter flashing. She knew only one person who ever called the phone in her and at the time Tobin's apartment, her mom. Alex sighed as she walked over to hit the play button.

"Alex it's your mother. I just wanted to let you know that since your training is happening in Portland this month, your sisters and I are coming up to see you and Tobin!! Tobin honey, how are you?! Your father is going on some golfing trip so he won't be coming. Can't wait to see the two of you, I feel like it has been ages! Anyways we should be in town tomorrow! Can't wait to see my favorite girls, just don't tell your sisters I said that. Love you both!" Alex froze as she listened to the message. The message was from last night while she was at the carnival. She couldn't bring herself to tell her mom that she had broken up with Tobin, especially after seeing how happy her mom was when she saw how happy Tobin and her were together.

"Shit!" Alex ran back into her room to wake up her friends. She needed help and quick, her mom hadn't said what time she was coming but that she would be here today. "Wake up right now!" Alex yelled as she started shaking the woman awake.

"What the hell Alex!?" Syd yelled back at she sat up on the bed sleep still apparent on her face.

"Stop all the yelling!" Ali groaned from her place on the floor.

"We have a serious problem!" Alex explained quickly.

"Can't it wait for like 3 more hours?" Syd asked as she plopped back down onto the bed.

"No! My mom and sisters are on their way here!"

"So! They won't care that we are here." Ali complained as she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"They don't know that Tobin and I aren't together anymore." Alex yelled. Both Ali and Syd sat up quickly from their beds and looked over to Alex with confused looks.

"What!" Syd yelled while glancing over to Ali.

"I just couldn't tell them!" Alex cried as she sat down on the bed placing her head in her hands.

"Al don't cry. It's going to be ok, we will figure something out. "Ali soothed as she got up to sit on the bed with her friends.

"Why don't we just call them and tell them you guys are busy." Syd suggested. As timing would have it the door bell rang causing the three women to freeze in their spots.

"Everyone relax, it can't be them already it's only 11am." Ali said as she got up to answer the door leaving Syd to calm Alex down. Ali walked to the door and opened it as a second knocking happened.

"Ali sweetheart, how nice to see you!! How are you? " An older version of Alex said as she stood in the doorway with two woman on either side smiling back at Ali.

"Mrs. Morgan, Jeni, Jeri it's so nice to see you! Alex is just in the room waking Sydney up, you know how she is, could sleep all day. Please come in!" Ali said as she helped the three woman carry their luggage in.

"As glad as I am to see you, where is my favorite midfielder? She usually is the one to answer the door and help us with our luggage. Such a sweetheart that Tobin is." Pam said as she looked around the apartment.

"Oh.. uh she was.. just uh... "

"She's out with Kelley and Lauren." Syd chimed in saving Ali from all her stuttering as her and Alex made their way into the living room.

"Alex! Oh I'm so glad to see you! Girls come give your sister a hug!" Mrs. Morgan commanded to her two other daughters as she walked over to engulf Alex in a hug. Ali looked over to Syd with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Glad you can to visit. How long are you here for?" Alex asked as she was squashed in a hug by her mother and sisters.

"Oh just a couple days. Don't want to overwhelm you and Tobin with our awesomeness." Jeri said as she laughed.

"Alex, when is Tobin going to be back? We should all go out to lunch. Your sister have been complaining the whole plane ride that they are starving." Pam said as she sat down on the couch with her two older daughters following.

"Uh I'm not sure let me go call her real quick." Alex said as she walked back into the bedroom. Alex started to panic, what was she going to tell them, how was she going to pull anything of without her family finding out her secret?

"Uh I have to go to the bathroom if you will excuse me." Syd said as she quickly left the room leaving Ali alone with the Morgans. Ali smiled at the three women who starred back at her waiting for a conversation.

"Syd what the hell am I going to do?" Alex asked in a loud whisper while pacing around the room.

"Ok, ok let's just relax here and think. Look you said Tobin and you were going to talk today, so why don't you just invite her over and pull her aside and explain the situation?"

"We both know Tobin can't lie on the spot like that! She has to have time to gather her composure!" Alex said as she started to panic even more.

"Ok, ok why don't you just go over to Tobin's and explain. I'm sure she will help or there's always the possibility that she could snitch you out." Syd said as she glanced over to Alex to see her stop in her tracks and glare over at her. "What! It's a possibility!"

"I know! I don't need to be reminded! Ok, here's what we will do, you and Ali take my family shopping or something and that will give me the opportunity to go to Tobin's."

"Girl, you know I will never pass up a shopping adventure." Syd said as she jumped up to walk back into the living room with Alex following behind still panicking. "Mrs. Morgan, Jeni, Jeri have you ever been to the Portland Mall!?" Syd asks as she walks in interrupting the conversation they were having with Ali.

"I've always wanted to go!" Jeri says as she walks out of the kitchen with Alex's cup of coffee.

"Perfect! Ali and I are taking you ladies shopping while Alex runs some errands." The two Morgan sisters stare at their younger sister trying to figure out what was going on considering Alex never turned down a shopping trip.

"Yeah I have to pick something's up at the store. Hopefully Tobin will be back by the time you guys are done shopping." Alex says as she notices her sisters' stares hoping she wasn't giving anything away. Her sisters were two additional people who could read Alex like a book, the other being Tobin. Alex always went to her sisters whenever she had problems with anything.

"Ok honey! Ladies get moving!" Pam said as she jumped up from the couch then stopped as she took in Syd and Ali's appearance. "Well you two may want to get ready first. Don't think you should go out in pjs."

"Well you two get ready and I'm going to head out." Alex said as she hugged her sisters then her mom. She glanced over her shoulder before walking out the door to mouth a thank you to Ali and Syd. _God I hope this works_.

Alex made it to Tobin's in no time. The whole time her heart was beating out of her chest, not only from the chaos of the morning but also from the thought of seeing Tobin. She hates lying to her family but she couldn't stand the thought of disappointing them. Alex sighed outside Tobin's door as she tried to mentally prepare herself before she knocked. Alex took one last deep breath then knocked as her heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. She could hear shuffling and laughter coming from inside the apartment when the door swung open revealing a smiling Tobin with a phone pressed to her ear. Tobin smiled at Alex and motioned her to come inside.

"Hey Christen I have to go, I'll call you later." Tobin said as she hung up her cellphone and looked over to Alex who was standing beside her in the entranceway. "Hey Lex! Didn't think you'd come over so early." Alex felt herself tense as she realized that Tobin was on the phone with Christen. _This isn't going to work!_

"Hey Tobin, sorry it's early but something came up and I sort of need a favor. I totally understand if you say no, I would too if I were you." Alex replied as she walked into Tobin's living room, pacing in front of the couch.

"Ok, what kind of favor?" Alex stopped her pacing to look up at Tobin when she heard the concern radiating from Tobin's voice. She locked eyes with the midfielder and she knew that Tobin was searching hers for any kind of a hint.

"God you are going to hate me!" Alex said as she started pacing again, running her hands through her hair. Tobin walked in front of Alex and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders to stop her. Tobin starred intently into her favorite blue eyes and smiled softly at Alex.

"Lex I couldn't and have never hated you." Alex held Tobin's gaze for a bit and finally took a deep breath and readied herself to tell Tobin.

"Tobin you better sit down." Alex said as she stepped away from Tobin. A look of hurt and concern flashed across Tobin's face before she moved to sit on the couch. "Just please promise to hear me out before you say anything." Tobin nodded her head and Alex closed her eyes and steadied herself. "Ok, so I may have not told my family that we broke up and surprise, my mom and sisters showed up to the apartment this morning." Alex opened her eyes and looked at Tobin who sat with a blank expression starring at the ground. Alex waited a few minutes for Tobin to say something. "Tobin please say something."

"You didn't tell them?"

"No. I jus... I just couldn't disappoint them and break their hearts." Alex replied as she starred at the floor.

"Wait, so you couldn't break their hearts but you could break mine?" Tobin asked with hurt in her voice as she looked up at Alex.

"Tobin, I didn't mean it like that. It's just.. It's just that after what I did to you I couldn't do it to them as well, especially after they saw how happy we were together."

"You kept the apartment?" Tobin practically whispered ignoring Alex's response that hurt her even more. The apartment that they shared together meant everything to both of them. The two had bought the apartment together within the first month of officially being a couple. It was the first place that Tobin had actually claimed as home since her parent's. It was filled with many firsts between the two. It was home for both because both women were there for each other.

"Yes. I couldn't sell it." Tobin nodded her head.

"So why are you here if your family is at the apartment?" Tobin asked as she met Alex's eyes looking at her.

"I need your help, they still think we are together. They expect both of us to be there, together."

"I'm not telling them, this is your doing Alex you have to tell them." Tobin said as she stood up from the couch. How could Alex ask her to explain the situation when she didn't fully understand what happened either. All Alex kept saying was that she wasn't going to put them both through a long distance relationship. What did that even mean, why didn't she think they could do it?

"No, I don't want you to tell them. I just want to know if you will pretend to still be a couple with me while they are in town. They will only be here for a few days." Alex replied quickly seeing that Tobin was getting upset.

"You want me to lie to them and pretend like everything is ok?" Tobin asked loudly starting to slowly lose control of her emotions. What Alex was asking of her was something she wasn't sure she could just pretend to do. She could never just pretend anything when it came to Alex and Tobin wasn't sure she wanted to put herself in that situation.

"Tobin, please. I just can't do that to them, not yet anyways." Alex begged as tears started to fill her eyes. Her family were the people she refused to ever let down and admitting she took the coward way out of her great relationship with Tobin, was going to be a disappointment in their eyes.

"Yet you could do it to me! Alex I love you." Tobin saw Alex's eyes widen. " I don't know if I can just pretend this. To be honest I'm scared that I'll get my heart broken all over again by you. I just finally started to slowly move on." Tobin yelled as she sat back down in defeat.

"Tobin I told you last night that I want you back, I love you, I always have and always will. I don't want you to move on, I want you, no I need you. Tobin I know I messed up so badly and I can never take it back but I wish I could, I would in a heartbeat. There hasn't been a night since I left that I haven't thought of you or cried myself to sleep. I call Kelley everyday to ask about you, as pathetic as it sounds I came back a month ago and couldn't even bring myself to see you. I came back for you but I couldn't force myself to see the hurt, devastation, and sadness I caused you. When Kelley told me that you were coming out with the team the other night I got butterflies all over again because I was so excited yet nervous to finally see you again. Please just help me this weekend and I promise if you don't want to give me another chance I will tell them. But you can't tell me what happened in the kitchen yesterday was a fluke, it was real Tobin. I promise I will do anything to prove to you that I won't leave you again, it was the worst decision of my entire life." Alex replied back as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She knew now wasn't the time to be having their talk considering both were worked up emotionally, but she couldn't stop herself from pouring her heart out to Tobin. Tobin stood to face Alex as tears started to fall from her eyes as well.

"Alex, please don't cry." Tobin could never stand the thought of Alex hurting. Her angry quickly turned to concern as Alex cried telling Tobin everything she's been wanting to hear for the past three months. "Lex we will figure this out, I promise. I've missed you so much, I didn't know that not having you in my life could tear me apart that easily." Tobin said softly as she moved to wrap Alex in her arms. Alex clung to Tobin placing her head in the crook of Tobin's neck and started sobbing, all her emotions finally making themselves known. Tobin tightened her grip on Alex as the forward started to shake. "Ssshh Lex it's ok, don't cry." Tobin rubbed Alex's back trying to sooth the forward.

"God what did I ever do to deserve you?" Alex mumbled into Tobin's neck as she sniffled, calming herself by listening to Tobin's voice. Tobin laughed lightly and Alex smiled as she felt the vibrations run through Tobin's chest.

"Must of done something really good in your past life." Tobin chuckled earning her a smack on the arm from Alex. Tobin pulled Alex back into her and smiled into Alex's hair glad to see Alex lighten back up. "Lex, I'll help you this weekend."

"What, you will?" Alex asked as she pulled herself away from Tobin to look at her face. She searched her face for any signs of conflict but saw nothing other than her favorite smile.

"Yeah." Tobin smiled to Alex. "Though how are we going to do the whole living arrangement?"

"You have to move back in." Alex answered as she leaned back into Tobin's embrace. "Can't let them suspect anything."

"Ok, just for the weekend though." Tobin said as she squeezed Alex and let her go. Tobin was still going to be cautious and not let herself get use to anything that could get taken away from her again.

"Ok. Tobin thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank me Lex. You haven't lived with me for three months, I might have turned crazy." Tobin joked as she started to make her way to her bedroom. "I better get to packing! Don't want your family to think we wear the same clothes. Why don't you go back tot he apartment and I'll meet you in a bit?" Tobin suggested.

"Ok. Tobin I owe you, I love you and I'll see you soon." Alex smiled as she turned to walk out the door. After Tobin heard the door close she sighed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair. _I love you too._

\--

Tobin packed a small duffle bag full of clothes. She left a note on her counter for Cheney and Kelley, she knew the two would come over looking for her. Tobin knew that Cheney would flip her shit if she knew what Tobin was doing for Alex. She'd have to come up with a good explanation for later. She wasn't sure herself why she agreed to help Alex, she was the one that got the two of them into this situation to begin with. Tobin rode her longboard to the place she once called home, apartment 37. They picked out this apartment because it had its own yard, a decent sized front porch and a pool in the back, something Alex demanded it have. She still had her key to the place but she didn't know if she should use it or just knock, so she stood outside the door playing with her key. She was just about to knock when she heard a voice yell out her name down the street.

"Tobin, honey!! Your back, how was your time with Lauren and Kelley?" An older version of Alex asked as she walked up the front stairs to hug the lanky midfielder that was wearing jeans and a UNC t-shirt. Tobin always smiled when she saw Mrs. Morgan, Alex was beautiful now and she'd be beautiful when she was older as well just from the looks of her mother.

"Mrs. Morgan so glad you ladies could come visit! It's been awhile." Tobin said as she moved to hug the two older Morgan sisters who looked confused as to why she was going to knock on her own door.

"What have I told you about calling me that! Makes me feel old!" Pam laughed as turned to look at her daughters who were starring at Tobin's duffle bag sitting on the porch by the door. Pam's eyes looked back up to Tobin's with a questioning look but before she could ask why it was there Ali and Syd walked up.

"So are we just going to stand outside all day or go inside? These bags are heavy!" Syd complained as she lifted her shopping bags to prove her point. Ali walked up to the door to open it letting everyone in. Tobin was the last through the door, as soon as she walked in she was hit with the smell of Alex's perfume. The place had always smelt like vanilla, it was Tobin's favorite thing about the apartment. She took a glance around the place and smiled. Straight in front of the door was the kitchen and to the right was the living room. The living room looked the same since the last time she had been there. There were still pictures of Alex and Tobin hanging on the wall next to the hallway leading to the two bedrooms and bathroom. Tobin noticed surfing magazines still sitting under the coffee table and one of her snapbacks resting on a hook next to the door. She smiled to herself even more loving that the place still looked and felt like home.

"Hey ." A raspy voice said to her as she set her longboard against the wall next to the door. She turned around to face the voice and smiled when she met blue eyes. Alex was wearing an old Cal t-shirt with a pair of U.S.A soccer shorts, as simple as the outfit was Tobin still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hi." She replied as she moved to hug Alex. She looked over Alex's shoulder to see Ali and Syd smirking at her then over to the Morgan sisters who were giving her a strange look.

"Well Syd and I need to get going, leave you two to enjoy your time with family. We already spent enough time with them, your sisters shop harder than us! We will see you ladies later. Love you both!" Ali said as Syd and her made their way over to Alex and Tobin hugging both before walking out.

"So Tobin, why are you carrying your duffle bag around?" Jeri asked as the two friends left. Tobin looked over to Jeri to see her starring back at her while Jeni starred at Alex. Clearly both the Morgan sisters where trying to catch a reaction out of either Alex or Tobin.

"Oh, uh I just left some clothes at the last camp and Cheney gave them back to me." Tobin lied quickly as she walked past the sisters and into the bedroom she once shared with Alex to put her duffle bag in. Tobin noticed that the nightstand that she had once claimed as hers was the same when she left. It had her alarm clock that Alex always found a way to hit the snooze button on before it went off, causing Tobin to sleep in longer than she ever planned everyday. It also had the picture that Alex had given Tobin for her birthday, a picture of the two of them at Alex's first camp with Tobin.

"So Alex how have you and Tobin been?" Jeni asked as Tobin walked into the bedroom.

"Great, why?" Alex asked back as she sat down in the dining room next to the kitchen.

"Just wondering is all. You haven't said anything about your relationship in the last few months, just kind of strange considering that's all you usually talk about." Jeni said as she and Jeri followed Alex in the dining room.

"I've just been really busy with the trade and everything." Alex shrugged in response.

"Speaking of the trade, how's Tobin dealing with the distance?" Pam asked as she joined the Morgan daughters in the dining room.

"We are adjusting."

"Huh, so what did Tobin say when you found out?" Jeri asked. Alex looked at her two sisters as she realized they knew something was up and they were just trying to get her to tell them without them coming right out and asking. In a way she was grateful they were beating around the bush, especially with their mother being there. Alex was just about to answer when she saw Tobin walk back out of the hallway. Tobin stopped in her tracks when she saw four pairs of different shades of blue eyes starring at her.

"What?" Tobin asked as she glanced at each Morgan woman before walking into the kitchen to lean on the counter facing the dining room.

"Oh nothing Tobin, the girls were just asking Alex about the trade and how the two of you were doing with it. " Pam said as she looked over to Tobin.

"Yeah, so Tobin how are you doing with the trade?" Jeri asked. Alex shot Jeri a glare and Jeni noticed a look of panic and slight hurt flash across Tobin's face before she gathered herself.

"Well it's been hard but I'm adjusting. I've just recently started to accept it." Tobin replied as she looked directly at Alex causing the two sisters to bounce their eyes between their younger sister and the calm soul in the kitchen.

"See girls, Tobin is doing just fine. Tobin honey, I'm so proud of you for staying strong and supporting Alex through all of this." Pam smiled as she looked at Tobin.

"Thanks Pam, I've always supported Alex no matter what." Alex looked away from Tobin and down at the table when she heard the hurt in Tobin's voice. Her sisters noticing. She still owed Tobin an explanation for her decision, she knew that it didn't make sense for her to just say she wasn't going to put them through a long distance relationship. But that's what she told Tobin before she left. Tobin pushed herself off the counter and walked over to the chair Alex was sitting at the stand behind it. She put her hands on Alex's shoulders and felt the forward relax into her touch as she bent down to place a kiss on top on Alex's head. Pam smiled at the two girls as she looked over to her other daughters giving the two questioning looks, they definitely knew something was up.

"So mom you still want to go to lunch, well I guess it would be dinner now since it's late?" Alex asked as she reached her hand up to set it on top of Tobin's, giving it a squeeze. Tobin's heart started to beat faster as she feel the butterflies in her stomach start to do flips. It amazed Tobin the effect Alex had on her with just a simple touch.

"Syd and Ali fed us, your sisters were acting like they were going to die if they didn't eat!" Pam said as she laughed at her two older daughters protesting. "Besides I'm beat from all that shopping, I think I'm just going to lay down." Pam said as she got up to leave the table heading to the spare bedroom Alex set up as she waited for everyone to come back. It left Alex, Tobin, Jeri, and Jeni alone and Alex started to feel uncomfortable at her sisters' stares and questioning looks. _How could they know something was up, Tobin just got here?_

"So you guys wanna watch a movie or something? " Tobin asked as she too started to feel uncomfortable with the older Morgan sisters. Tobin smiled down at Alex's and hers hand as she felt Alex started to rub her thumb on top of Tobin's hand.

"Sure! As long as it's a scary one!" Jeri said as she winked over at Alex. Alex was terrified of scary movies and refused to watch them no matter how much Tobin begged her.

"Lex, you cool with that?" Tobin asked.

"Yeah." Was all Alex said as her sisters got up to walk into the living room.

"Tobin, make some popcorn will ya?" Jeni shouted over her shoulder as she sat on the couch next to Jeri. Tobin smiled and nodded her head as she walked into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. Alex got up from her chair to make her way into the living room sending glares at her sisters as she stole a blanket from them and made herself comfortable on the ground in front of the coffee table. Tobin walked into the living room handing Jeni a bowl of popcorn and grabbed a scary movie from the DVD rack next to the T.V. to pop in. As the movie started Tobin sat next to Alex, placing another bowl of popcorn in between them. The two sisters on the couch watched the two women on the floor instead of the movie. It was strange to them to see that the two team mates weren't cuddling together like usual. It was almost a rare occasion when the two were sitting together for them not to be touching in same way. It was even more strange that every once in awhile one would glance over to the other then look away when the other noticed almost like they were being shy around each other for some reason. Something was definitely going on and they were going to spend the next two days figuring it out. Halfway through the movie the two Morgan sisters got up quietly to go to bed leaving Alex and Tobin to themselves. Tobin looked over to Alex to see that she had her face buried in the blanket to block her view of the movie.

"Lex we can turn the movie off if you want?" Tobin said quietly trying not to startle the younger woman.

"No, it's ok." Alex muffled from behind her blanket. Tobin nodded her head and turned her attention back to the movie. When Alex jumped and yelped at a scary part in the movie Tobin moved the now empty popcorn bowl from between them and pulled Alex into her. She wrapped her arm around Alex's body and Alex willing scooted over to her.

"It's ok Alex, it's just a movie." Tobin said softly as she felt Alex's tense body relax into hers. Alex nodded her head as she rested it against Tobin's side as Tobin leaned against the coffee table. A bit later Tobin heard Alex's breathing even out as she looked down to see Alex asleep with her hand resting on Tobin's stomach and she head now resting in the space where Tobin's neck and chest met. Tobin smiled down at the sleeping forward and took in her beauty. Sleeping Alex had always been one of Tobin's favorite, she loved how calm and peaceful she looked. Tobin sat with Alex in her arms a little longer after the movie had ended reminding her just how much she missed Alex. Tobin sighed as she glanced over to the clock in the T.V. stand to see that it was really late. "Lex." Tobin whispered as she stroke Alex's hair with her hand that wasn't wrapped around Alex. Alex stirred slightly but remained asleep. "Lex." Tobin said a little louder as she moved slightly under Alex.

"Mmm?" Was the only response Tobin got and Alex snuggled deeper into Tobin.

"Lex, come on it's late." Tobin said as she wiggled more under Alex trying to stir her awake.

"Tobs stop moving I'm sleeping." Alex replied still asleep. Tobin smiled at Alex's response, Alex was the hardest person to wake up besides herself.

"Alex wake up let's go to bed." Tobin said as she moved her hand from stroking Alex's hair to softly touch her cheek. Alex sighed against Tobin's touch while she remained asleep. Tobin sighed as she failed to wake Alex up. Tobin grabbed Alex's long legs to swing them over her lap and bent her own legs as she tightened her grip around Alex's back. Using her free hand she pushed herself up while holding Alex, she readjusted her grip as she carried Alex to the bedroom. Alex remained asleep and moved her arm that wasn't against Tobin's stomach to around her neck pulling herself into the crook of Tobin's neck. Tobin walked into the bedroom, that they once shared, with Alex in her arms. She used her foot to pull the covers back and gently layed Alex onto the bed. Tobin walked over to her duffle bag to grab a pair of shorts to change into when she heard her favorite raspy voice.

"Tobs, stay with me tonight?" Alex asked still asleep. Tobin smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course Lex. Just let me change real quick." Tobin said as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. She walked out of the bathroom to see Alex sound asleep again. Tobin walked over to her side of the bed and crawled under the blankets, she quickly felt unsure of what to do with herself. Sure her and Alex had shared a bed for over a year and occasionally slept in the same bed together before that, but they always cuddled or faced each other while sleeping. Tobin relaxed on her back for a bit before she felt Alex move beside her. Tobin looked over to Alex to see her moving closer to her still asleep, before Tobin could react Alex snuggled into Tobin's side resting her head on her chest, laying an arm across Tobin's stomach, and throwing a leg on top of Tobin's. Tobin felt her body tense then relax when she heard Alex whisper against her neck.

"I've missed this Tobs." Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex as she pulled her closer in response. Not long after Tobin heard Alex's breathing even out and soon she followed as she smiled at the feeling of having her whole world back in her arms, even if it was only for a few days.

\--

Tobin woke up feeling a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to she her vision blurred by brown hair across her face that smelt like vanilla. She swept the hair off her face and turned her head to her right side where she felt all the weight. Tobin blinked her eyes a couple times to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. To her right was the woman that she loved sleeping peacefully, half sprawled on top of Tobin. Tobin looked to her left to see the alarm clock said it was 7:00am. She stayed there for a bit longer starring at Alex not wanting this moment to end. She missed waking up to Alex every morning, she missed not having someone to make coffee for in the morning, and she missed more than anything the morning kisses that the two would share before their day started. Tobin sighed and gently moved out from under Alex to head into the kitchen to make coffee. Tobin walked into the kitchen to see Pam sitting at the table drinking coffee reading the paper.

"Morning Pam." Tobin said softly as she started to fill the coffee machine with Alex's favorite coffee.

"Morning Tobin." Pam replied as she set the paper down to study Tobin. "So are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to keep letting the girls interrogate you?" Pam asked as Tobin turned quickly to face her.

"I.. uh.. don't know what you mean." Tobin stuttered trying to play dumb.

"Tobin, I may act like I don't notice things but believe me when I say I notice everything." Pam said as she folder her hands together as she emphasized the last part of her sentence. Tobin stood starring back at Pam, frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to say, sure she was heart broken still but she wasn't going to betray Alex.

"I'm sorry Pam but I still don't know what you are talking about." Tobin finally managed to say as she busied herself with pouring Alex's coffee.

"Fine, then tell me why it seems like things are forced between the two of you right now. Let's start with that." Pam said as she tried to keep her voice calm. She knew Tobin was just acting like she didn't know what was going.

"I don't think things are forced." Tobin shrugged as she looked back over to Pam.

"Ok, then why are you two acting like you don't know how to act around each other?" Pam asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm fine and so is Alex. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go wake Alex up." Tobin said quickly as she turned to walk out of the kitchen. She walked into the bedroom quickly stopping when she saw Alex still asleep. She set the coffee on Alex's nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed to shake Alex slightly. "Alex, you need to wake up like now." Tobin said as she shook Alex a little more. Alex groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"Tobin, let me sleep." Alex replied as she swatted at Tobin's hand.

"Alex wake up." Tobin said with a stern voice. Alex opened her eyes after hearing the sternness of Tobin's voice.

"What?"

"Your mom knows. I can't do this Alex! This is insane you have to tell them!" Tobin whispered loudly not wanting Pam or Alex's sisters to hear her.

"What do you mean she know?" Alex asked as she sat up in the bed now awake from Tobin's outburst.

"Alex I went to make you coffee and she was out there. She started interrogating me, I didn't know what to say!"

"What do you mean she was interrogating you?" Alex asked as she watched Tobin run her hand through her hair.

"Exactly what I said! She was asking why things are forced between us and why we are acting like we don't know how to act around each other!" Tobin yelled as she stood up from the bed throwing her hands in the air as she turned to look at Alex. "What was I suppose to say, oh yeah that's because your daughter broke up with me and she now wants me to pretend that we are still together while you guys are in town. Oh and don't ask me why she broke up with me because I still don't know why myself!"

"Tobin just relax." Alex said as she got up on her knees making her way over to the corner of the bed closest to Tobin. "Tobin, it's going to be fine. She doesn't know she is just making assumptions." Alex said in a calm voice hoping to calm Tobin down.

"She's making correct assumptions!!" Tobin yelled loudly causing Alex to still hoping she didn't get the attention of her mom of sisters.

"Tobin please calm down!" Alex whispered loudly.

"No! Alex I can't lie to them! This idea was insane, we have to tell them!" Tobin yelled again as she started to pace the room. Alex got up off the bed and grabbed Tobin by her shirt to push her onto the bed. Tobin sat on the edge of the bed looking up to see Alex starring at her with a glare.

"Tobin, you are going to calm down right now! We just need to pull this off for two more days, that's it! Now get it together before they come in here!" Alex said sternly while placing her hands on her hips. Tobin just starred back up to Alex immediately calming down as she heard the hardness in Alex's voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Tobin said quietly as she fiddled with her hands. Alex sighed as she sat down next to Tobin placing a hand on her thigh and the other around her shoulders.

"Tobin don't apologize ok. Look I know this messed up I believe me I know! Please just hang in there ok?" Alex said softly looking at Tobin. Tobin nodded her head and smiled softly back over to Alex.

"I made you coffee." Tobin said as she turned to look over her shoulder at the coffee cup sitting on the nightstand. Alex smiled and kissed Tobin on the cheek before moving to grab her coffee.

"Thank you." Alex said as she took a sip of coffee. Tobin nodded her head as a knock sounded outside their door causing Tobin's eyes to widen. Alex shot her a look telling her to pull it together as she moved to answer the door.

"Is everything ok? Sounded like you two were arguing." Alex's mom asked as she appeared in the doorway glancing back and forth between the two woman in the room.

"Morning mom, yeah everything is fine we were just talking something out." Alex replied as she sipped on her coffee looking over to Tobin who nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure? It sounded pretty heated in here." Pam asked with a pointed look directed towards Alex.

"Yeah we are fine." Alex said trying to get her mom to drop it. Pam nodded her head and walked back out of the room after shooting a look at her daughter.

"Shit you are right she so knows!" Alex groaned as she sat back down on the bed next to Tobin.

"See I told you!" Alex looked over to Tobin who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey it's going to be ok! Relax Tobin." Alex said softly as she placed her coffee on the nightstand and stood in front of Tobin. Tobin looked up into Alex's blue eyes and smiled. If Alex said it was going to be ok then it was going to be ok, Tobin trusted Alex. Alex stretched her hands out to Tobin who took them as Alex pulled Tobin to her feet. the two stood facing each other with their hands intertwined. "Good morning." Alex said as she smiled at Tobin.

"Morning Lex." Tobin said back smiling widely as she pulled Alex into an embrace. Alex placed her arms around Tobin as she rested her head into the crook of Tobin's neck. Tobin smiled as she tightened her grip around Alex not wanting to ever let her go again. She was just glad to finally have Alex back in her arms no matter how little time it was for.

\--

"What do you think is going on?" Jeri asked Jeni quietly as they sat at the table in the dining room watching Alex and Tobin in the living room while their mom showered.

"I don't know but did you hear them fighting this morning?" Jeni asked.

"Yeah that was intense! Don't think I've ever heard Tobin raise her voice before." Jeri replied as she watched the two intently.

"Maybe they are just trying to adjust to the trade, its only been a few months." Jeni suggested as she watched Tobin starring longingly at Alex who was busy scrolling through her phone.

"I think it's more than that. I mean think about it, Alex hasn't said anything about Tobin in the last three months. Every time I'd ask about her she'd just avoid the question and change the subject."

"What do you think it is then?"

"I think Tobin is heart broken. I mean look at her, she looks like a lost puppy. Something big happened that's for sure." Jeri said as she tilted her head at Tobin to get Jeni to look at her.

"Oh my God your are right! She looks so sad and hurt! Maybe it's just something to do with soccer and the trade." Jeni said not wanting it to be what Jeri and her were thinking. Jeri raised and eyebrow at Jeni showing that she wasn't buying that theory, truthfully neither was Jeni. The two quickly stopped their whispering as Tobin walked into the kitchen smiling weakly at the them.

"So Tobin what are your plans for the day?" Jeri asked.

"Oh uh I'm probably going to go meet a friend for lunch. I kind of told her I would before I knew you guys were coming to visit." Tobin answered as she took a drink from the water bottle she grabbed out of the fridge.

"Is she on the soccer team?" Jeni asked assuming it was just Kelley or Lauren Tobin's best friends.

"Yeah, Christen plays forward with Alex." At the sound of Christen's name Alex turned to look at Tobin from her spot on the couch. Jeni and Jeri both notcied Alex's immediate interest.

"You are going to lunch with Christen?" Alex asked looking directly at Tobin.

"Uh yeah, she called yesterday and asked if I'd go with her to some new pizza place." Tobin replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey can we join? I mean I'd love to have some pizza." Jeri asked sensing that this Christen might be the answer to all her questions.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alex chimed in as she got up from the couch to walk into the dining room. Alex knew that Christen wouldn't keep her hands off of Tobin even if she was there and she didn't need her sisters to find out what was going on that way. "Can't you call and reschedule?" Ale asked as she moved to stand next to Tobin.

"If you really want me to." Tobin said as she looked over to Alex feeling the stares of the Morgan sisters on them. Alex nodded her head as she grabbed Tobin's hand to play with her fingers. Tobin smiled down at their hands and glance over to see the sisters watching them. Tobin leaned in and softly kissed Alex on the lips causing Alex to still her hand. Tobin smiled and pulled away grabbing her phone to call Christen. "I'll be right back." Tobin tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom. Alex stood still in the kitchen slightly stunned, she had been wanting to do that for awhile now.

"Earth to Alex!" Jeni yelled trying to get her attention.

"What?" Alex asked still lightly dazed at the soft kiss Tobin had given her. It amazed her that just the lightest kiss could ignite a fire in her as easily as it did or was it just the jealousy she felt again.

"Are you ok?" Jeri asked watching her sister.

"I'll be back." Alex said quickly as she turned to follow Tobin into the bedroom.

"What was that about?" Jeni asked Jeri as they both watched Alex walk quickly after Tobin.

"I have no idea!"

"Is she ok?" The girls' mom asked as she walked into the dining room stumbling slightly from Alex rushing past her.

"No clue! But hey mom Jeni and I are going to go meet one of Tobin's friends we will see you later." Jeri said as she grabbed Jeni's hand pulling her through the door. She knew if she wanted answers she'd have to get them herself.

\--

"Hey Christen it's Tobin, hey I was just calling to tell you that something came up so we are going to have to go to lunch another time." Alex heard as she walked into the bedroom to see Tobin on the phone digging through her duffle bag. Alex walked over to Tobin and placed a hand on her bent over back. Tobin looked up slightly as she smiled and continued to dig through her bag while talking to Christen. "Yeah I know I said I'd go but something kind of important came up." Alex tugged on Tobin's shirt to get her to stand up. Tobin stood to face Alex with a questioning look on her face as she saw Alex's eyes dart down to her lips. "Christen I know, look I'll make it up to you ok?" Tobin said as Alex bit her bottom lip in between her teeth as she looked back up into Tobin's eyes. Tobin could see that Alex's eyes were shades darker than normal and she had that look on her face that she only saw when they were alone together in bed. Tobin swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as Alex stepped closer to Tobin. Alex placed both hands on Tobin's stomach causing a sigh to escape through Tobin's lips. "What, yeah I'm listening." Tobin said into the phone as Alex slipped her hands under Tobin's shirt to feel the warm tanned skin underneath. Tobin shuttered at the cool contact from Alex's hands. Tobin closed her eyes as she felt Alex rake her nails across her now tightened abs. "I know Christen I'm sorry." Tobin said as she opened her eyes when she felt Alex's hot breath on her neck. Alex started to place soft open mouthed kisses on Tobin's neck causing Tobin to moan into the phone. "What, no I wasn't." Tobin said as she stepped back away from Alex who smirked at her. Alex closed the space in between them again and moved her mouth to nibble on Tobin's ear while running a hand back under Tobin's shirt. "Christen.. I ... Uh.. " Alex smiled against Tobin's neck as she heard Tobin stutter, Alex placed one last kiss on her neck before walking over to sit on the bed smiling at Tobin in victory. "Christen I'm going to have to call you back, bye." Tobin said quickly as she hung up her phone tossing it into her duffle bag.

"So you rescheduled?" Alex asked casually as she smiled at Tobin knowing exactly what she did had caused.

"Yeah." Was all Tobin said as she made her way to stand in front of Alex.

"Good." Alex said as she continued to smile at Tobin whose eyes were darker than their usual honey color. Tobin stepped closer to Alex grabbing her hands to pull her off of the bed. The two stood toe to toe when Tobin cupped Alex's face in between her hands, crashing their lips together. Alex pulled on Tobin's neck to deepen the kiss causing Tobin to quickly give Alex the access she was seeking. Their tongues danced with each other fighting for control until Tobin gave in to Alex, moaning in return. Tobin pushed Alex onto the bed and crawled on top of her resting herself in between Alex's legs with their lips still connected. Tobin pulled back slightly, hovering over Alex to look down at her to see her struggling to catch her breath. Tobin smiled as she leaned back down to place kisses along Alex's jaw using her left hand to pull at the collar of Alex's shirt to expose more skin. Alex sighed in return placing her hands on Tobin's back to bring her flush against her body. Alex moaned loudly as Tobin's front connected with hers causing her to buck her hips up off the bed in response. Tobin chuckled lightly as she smiled against Alex's neck before pulling herself away to stand up off the bed. Alex looked at her in disbelief and reached out to pull her back.

"Two can play this game Morgan. Just remember I always win." Tobin laughed as she walked out of the room clearly gaining control of herself quickly.

"Tobin!" Alex yelled after her. Alex couldn't believe that Tobin just beat her at her own game. She was suppose to be the one teasing Tobin while she was on the phone and quickly it turned into her losing control to Tobin. Alex sighed as she lied on her back starring up at the ceiling feeling her face hot. "Dammit, such a tease!" She muttered to herself as she got up to walk back into the living. _Two can definitely play this game._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Need some suggestions on where you'd like to see it go!! Not my best that's for sure....

"So how exactly do you plan on finding this Christen girl?" Jeni asked Jeri as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Jeri said as she got her phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kelley. She is at least a start." Jeri said as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Hey Kelley it's Jeri, yeah Jeri Morgan! I'm great thanks how about you? Oh that's really great, hey listen Jeni and I are in town visiting Alex and we were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us for lunch or something? Perfect yeah we will meet you there, see you soon."

"Well what did she say?!" Jeni asked as Jeri smiled at her, clearly pleased with herself.

"Come on we have to meet her at the coffee shop in town!" Jeri replied as her and Jeni took off down the sidewalk faster than they were moving before. If Alex wouldn't tell them what was going on then they would just ask the loud bubbly friend of Alex and Tobin.

\--

"Hey mom where did Jeni and Jeri go?" Alex asked as she walked back into the dining room to see her mom making food in the kitchen and Tobin sprawled on the couch flipping through a magazine. Tobin peeked her head over the back of the couch to smirk at Alex, pleased with herself at getting a reaction from Alex moments ago. Alex tried to glare at Tobin but a smile formed on her lips before she could stop it.

"Oh they just went to go out to meet Tobin's friend." Pam said regaining Alex's attention.

"What friend?" Alex asked a little confused.

"They didn't say." Pam shrugged as she sat down at the table. Alex looked over to Tobin to see her thought on it but she was busy reading her magazine. Alex let it go and joined her mom at the table. Shortly later Tobin got up and made her way into the bedroom, then reappeared in board shorts, flip flops, sunglasses, and a bikini top with a towel thrown over her shoulder.

"I'm going swimming it's beautiful out! You two wanna join?" Tobin asked as she made her way to the sliding door in the dining room leading out to the pool. Alex couldn't help but stare at Tobin's toned legs and abs, those were just some of the physical aspects that Alex had always admired about Tobin. It had been over three months since Alex has seen Tobin shirtless and she was sure liking what she saw." You ok Lex?" Tobin asked smiling, catching Alex starring at her. Alex felt her face flush and shook her head trying to regain her composure.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. Um I'll be out in a bit." Alex said as Tobin smirked, nodding her head and headed out to the pool.

Tobin walked out into the hot Portland sun and smiled up to the sky basking in the suns rays. She threw her towel on a chair sitting by the pool while stepping out of her flip flops and taking her sunglasses off. She walked over to the diving board and stepped onto it to walk all the way to the end before jumping and diving into the cool chlorinated water. She resurfaced at the edge of the pool to meet a pair of long tanned legs standing on the edge. She looked up at the owner of the long legs to meet blue eyes starring down at her, Alex. Tobin splashed water at Alex causing her to squeal and run over to the chairs allowing Tobin to discreetly take in her blue bathing suit that hugged her in all the right places while laughing at Alex's squeal.

"Tobin as much as I like you, if you keep looking at my daughter that way we may have a problem." Pam coughed as she walked out of the apartment to see Tobin starring at Alex's backside as she walked. Alex laughed as she turned around to see Tobin's face turn bright red at her mother calling her out.

"Sorry." Was all Tobin said as she watched Alex claim a chair and start to rub tanning lotion on herself. _Lord help me._

\--

Kelley sat a table across from Lauren sipping on her coffee when she heard her name being called. She turned her head to see two women who looked very similar to Alex waving as they made their way over to the table.

"Kelley thanks so much for meeting us!" Jeri said as Jeni and her took turns hugging the freckled woman.

"Glad to see you ladies, where's Alex? I assumed she would be coming with you." Kelley said as she looked back over to Cheney who gave her a look. Kelley and Cheney had been worried about Tobin for the last two days, they hadn't been able to get ahold of her, and they showed up to her apartment to find a vague note saying something came up and that she'd be staying at another friends house for a few days. At first they assumed it was Christen that Tobin was talking about but quickly found out it wasn't when Christen called asking why Tobin blew her off.

"Oh she decided to stay at home." Jeri quickly lied.

"Ok let's just cut the point." Cheney piped in from her seat at the table. the Morgan sisters looked at her and Kelley shot her a glare. "We all came here to get answers to questions that we have, so let's just get to them."

"I thought I was suppose to be the bad cop and you were going to play the good cop!" Kelley whispered to Cheney as she sat back down.

"Ok fine, you go first." Jeri said smiling at Lauren's forwardness, as her and Jeni sat down across from Kelley and Lauren.

"Where the hell is Tobin!?" Kelley asked loudly gaining the attention of other patrons in the cafe.

"Jesus Kell, I'm the bad cop now remember?" Cheney said as she smiled weakly at the Morgan sisters. Jeni gave the two women across from her a strange look before Jeri piped in.

"What do you mean where is Tobin? She's with Alex at their apartment." Jeri said slowly as she tried to gauge a reaction out of the two women. Kelley and Cheney glanced at each other before turning back to see the Morgan sisters giving confused looks.

"Ok, that's all we needed to know." Cheney said as she sipped her coffee. _What are you doing Tobin?_

"It's your turn now." Kelley encouraged.

"Who is Christen?" Jeni asked quickly.

"She's a teammate." Kelley shrugged while Cheney nodded her head in agreement.

"Cut the crap, we know something is going on! Either you two tell us or we just find this Christen girl." Jeri said clearly frustrated by the two women beating around the bush. Kelley and Cheney looked at each other before Cheney nodded her head, giving Kelley the go ahead.

"Don't ask Christen, we will tell you. She's been trying to get Tobin ever since Alex broke up with her when she got traded." Kelley said quietly as Cheney gauged the sisters' reactions.

"Alex broke up with Tobin?" Jeni asked in shock. Alex and Tobin were literally the definition of the perfect couple in her eyes. You could see the love and admiration in their eyes when they looked or even just talked about the other. _What the hell is going on?_

"Yes." Cheney quietly answered.

"Exactly how long ago?" Jeni asked again, Jeri was still to shocked to say anything. To her it explained why the two were acting so weird with each other, why Alex all of a sudden stopped talking about Tobin, and why she had become depressed and moody.

"Three months ago. She told Tobin she couldn't and wouldn't put them through a long distance relationship." Kelley answered. The sisters nodded their heads, all the dots were starting to get connected.

"Then what is Tobin doing at the apartment?" Jeri finally asked seeming to come back to reality.

\--

Alex sat up in her chair to see Tobin floating on her back in the pool with no care in the world. Tobin had a slight smile etched on her face, her hair floating behind her, and the sun's rays reflecting off her tanned skin. Alex smiled at how peaceful Tobin looked. She quietly got up from her lounge chair to make her way over to the diving board. Alex tip toed out to the edge being as quiet as she could so she wouldn't get Tobin's attention. She waited a few moments just to take Tobin in before she launched herself from the board and towards Tobin in the water. Alex hit the water slightly short of Tobin, but it was enough to cause a wave of water to cover Tobin. Tobin resurfaced from the water coughing and turning towards the culprit. Alex smiled in triumph as Tobin pouted and splashed Alex causing a her to squeal in return. Alex tried to swim away from Tobin but she was quickly captured by two strong arms that wrapped around her torso.

"Where do you think you are going Morgan?" Tobin asked in Alex's ear. Alex felt her hair stand up on the back of her neck from the closeness of Tobin. With Tobin pressed up behind her she felt all of her senses become hyperactive, in a good way. Whenever Tobin was close to Alex she became extremely aware of everything Tobin said, did, and touched.

"For a swim." Alex replied.

"Let me help!" Tobin said before she picked Alex up from behind and tossed her. Alex resurfaced to hear Tobin's laughter and see her mega watt smiled plastered on her face. Pam peeked up from her magazine to see the two women playing in the pool like a pair of love struck teens, she quietly got up and left the pair alone.

"Tobin! You are going to pay for that!" Alex yelled as she swam towards a laughing Tobin. When Alex got close enough she jumped out of the water to place her hands on Tobin's shoulders to shove her under the water's surface. As soon as Tobin went under she reached out to tickle Alex. Alex squealed and pushed herself away from Tobin but Tobin was quicker and grabbed Alex around the waist firmly as she resurfaced. Tobin pulled Alex closer while Alex rested her arms on Tobin's shoulders to lay her hands along Tobin's neck while wrapping her long legs around Tobin's waist. "Hi." Alex said smiling at Tobin.

"Hey." Tobin smiled back as she looked down at their flushed bodies floating together. Having Alex in Tobin's arms made her forget about everything around her but Alex. The worse three months of her life didn't exist, the lie they were telling her family disappeared, and there was no thought about Alex leaving. The two stared into each other's eyes silently trying to tell the other just how much they needed one another. Alex glanced down at Tobin's lips and slowly started to lean in.

"Hate to be the one to break this little episode but you have some damn explaining to do!" Jeri yelled causing the two in the pool to separate and look up to see Jeri, Jeni, Kelley, and Cheney all standing on the patio starring at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tobin asked trying to remain calm. _There's no way they found out._

"You tell us!" Jeni yelled glaring at Alex. How could their sister, one not tell them and two so foolishly throw away the one thing Alex loved more than soccer. Tobin and Alex looked at each other trying to decide what to do. "You two better get out of that water and have your story figured out by the time you do!" Jeri yelled, she was more upset than Kelley or Cheney had been when they found out. Jeri was not about to let Alex make the biggest mistake of her life and how dare she drag Tobin, who would do anything for Alex, into this mess. Tobin climbed out of the pol first and offered Alex her hand to help her out of the pool. The two trudged over to their towels with their heads hanging.

"Before anyone says anything, just know I made this decision on my own." Tobin said as she stood slightly in front of Alex while giving pointed looks to the four women who were ready to give Alex a what for.

"Alex what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Jeri yelled as she threw her hands up into the air. Cheney smiled, she was glad she wasn't the only one who was being protective over Tobin in this situation. Kelley was too busy playing match maker for the two, to really have Tobin's best interest in mind.

"I don't know." Alex replied quietly while looking at the ground.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, that's what you are doing!" Jeri shouted. "Are you crazy Alex? Tobin is the best thing that has happened to you since soccer!" Tobin winced at the aggressiveness of Jeri and reached behind her to grab Alex's hand into hers. Tobin gave Alex's hand a reassuring squeeze and Alex smiled softly despite Jeri's attack. Jeri glanced down at their hands and straightened herself while taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Alex. I just really need you to tell me what is going on." Jeri pleaded.

"I know. You guys deserve an explanation but I think Tobin deserves one first." Tobin turned to look at Alex who looked back up at her. Tobin wasn't sure if she wanted to know the whole reason or if she could handle it.

"Alex I don't want to know right now. I don't think I can handle it, I'm just getting use to you being back in town, I don't want to ruin that right now. I want to hold onto whatever this is for as long as I can." Tobin said as she continued to stare into Alex's sad blue eyes. Alex also hadn't told Tobin or anyone that she had requested a trade back to Portland a week after she left.

"Umm well just because she doesn't want to know doesn't mean that we don't want to know!" Kelley chimed in gaining everyone's attention. "What?" She asked as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Look let's just give them the weekend, you guys leave tomorrow she will tell us before you leave, right Alex?" Cheney asked as she looked at the two. She couldn't help but notice that Tobin had the spark back in her eyes and they had only been together for two days, two days was all it took to get their Tobin back.

"Ok deal." Alex said relieved that she could have the rest of the day and night with Tobin before she had to tell everyone everything she has kept to herself. "Does mom know?"

"No, but she has an idea." Jeni replied. Alex shook her head and Kelley made her way over to her two friends and hugged them both.

"I told you so!" She whispered into Alex's ear and smiled as she hugged Tobin. The two of them were finally done acting stupid and seemed to be willing to work through whatever hell they both had been through the last three months.

"By the way Tobs, I think you owe Christen an explanation. She's been calling asking about you since you haven't returned her texts today. "Cheney said as she turned to walk back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! Been super busy with work and school. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!!!

Alex stood next to Tobin on the patio as they watched everyone else walk back inside. Alex started to feel overwhelmed by the recent events, not only had her sister found out but she owed everyone a true explanation.

"I'm so sorry for everything Tobin." Alex said quietly as Tobin turned to face her.

"It's ok Alex, like I said I made my own decision to do this." Tobin said reassuringly.

"I mean everything Tobin, not just this weekend. I got us into this complicated mess and I understand why everyone is so upset or so confused." Alex said while she wrapped her towel tighter around herself.

"Alex, it's ok. I mean I still don't fully understand but you made your decision. We still have all of camp to get this figured out before you leave again. Alex even if we agree to be just friends, I'm ok with that. I just need and want to have you in my life. We were best friends before we were a couple and not having you in my life for the last three months has been absolutely miserable." Tobin stated as she put her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"You want to be just friends with me?" Alex asked slightly confused. She thought these last few days with her being in town and being with Tobin, was even more eye opening for both of them. _Guess not._

"If you don't want to do long distance then at least let me still be your friend." Tobin said with pleading eyes.

"Tobin I can't be your friend."

"Oh, ok I understand." Tobin said in a defeated tone as she dropped her hands from Alex's shoulders. Tobin turned to walk back inside the apartment.

"Wait, Tobin I didn't..."

"It's ok Alex, really." Tobin said over her shoulder as she walked through the patio doors. Tobin's heart broke even more than she thought possible. How was she suppose to deal with Alex being at camp with her if she didn't even want to be friends.

"Tobin would you just wait a second!" Alex yelled as she walked through the patio doors gaining the attention of her sisters and mom who were in the kitchen and Kelley and Cheney who were in the living room. Tobin stopped in her tracks trying to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes at bay. "Tobin you didn't let me finish! I can't just be your friend because I'll always want to be more than that." Alex said as she walked towards Tobin.

"What is going on?!" Pam whispered while raising her eyebrows at her two older daughters.

"Shhhh!" Jeni urged as she watched the two.

Alex reached Tobin and grabbed her hands slowly, afraid that Tobin would pull away. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding when Tobin didn't jerk away but only tightened her grip on Alex's hands. "I know you don't want to know right now, but we need to have this talk." Alex said quietly looking up into Tobin's now saddened eyes. Tobin swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head.

"Ok." Alex said as she closed her eyes and let go of Tobin's hands. "Everyone who wants answers go to the living room, let's get this explained." Jeri and Jeni grabbed their mom's arm and headed towards the living room to join Kelley and Lauren. Jeri and Jeni made themselves comfortable on the floor while Kelley, Lauren, Pam, and Tobin sat on the couch looking at Alex standing in front of them. Lauren placed her hand on Tobin's to stop her from wringing them together.

"Alex you don't have to do this now." Tobin said as she starred up at Alex.

"Yes I do."

"Alex what is going on?" Pam asked worriedly as she saw Alex's face filled with distress.

"Mom, Tobin and I aren't dating. We haven't been for the last three months."

"What do you.."

"Mom just let me explain. I broke up with Tobin right after I found out about my trade. I told her that I didn't want to go through a long distance relationship and I didn't let her fight for us. I said it was over and left that same day. I couldn't tell you guys because I saw how much it hurt Tobin and I couldn't go through with hurting all of you the same way. So I asked her to pretend to still be together with me while you guys were visiting. Obviously Jeni and Jeri figured it out and I know that you had an idea that something was going on. But just so you know this was all my doing and all my idea, I practically begged Tobin to do this for me." Alex said as she looked at her mother and then at Lauren.

"But why did you just end things, I don't get it? I thought you two were madly in love?" Pam questioned, asking the one question that everyone had.

"I was being selfish, I put my feelings before Tobin's. I didn't want us to end up resenting each other by constantly having to cancel plans of us seeing each other with my busy schedule. I didn't want one of us to feel like it wasn't worth it anymore and end up going to someone else because it was convenient. My biggest fear was that we would experience distance and fall out of love with each other, so I made the choice for us. I was only thinking of my own worries and my fears when I made my choice. I didn't let her fight for us because I knew that if I let her then I would have accepted the distance that I felt would ultimately destroy us in the end. I just felt that we would drift apart and end up arguing about every little thing and jealousy would play a role in a lot of things that we did or didn't get to do. But believe me I know I messed up and I know that I hurt you, Tobin. I should have fought for us, I should have let you fight for us too because that's what you do when you love someone, you fight for them. I'm sorry that I didn't fight for us and I'm sorry I left you alone with no real explanation. Please believe me when I say it had absolutely nothing to do with me not loving you anymore or that you weren't good enough because I do love you and you are good enough for me, shit you are too good for me. Like I told you I want you and need you back, I made the biggest mistake of my life. So big that after a week of being away from you I requested a trade back to Portland. Tobin, I love you and I need you, these three months have been hell and I was too big of a coward to admit that I was wrong. I couldn't stand to see the devastation that I caused you so I stayed away but after seeing you for the first time a couple days ago, I knew I made the right decision to come back. I also knew that if you still hated me that I would fight to get you back, that's why Christen and I have been feuding because we both want you." Alex said as she looked directly at Tobin. Tobin had tears in her eyes, Alex put to rest any concerns about Tobin doing something wrong or Alex not loving her anymore. Alex was just scared and didn't know how to deal with her fears and didn't give Tobin a chance to reassure her. Alex looked away from Tobin to see everyone looking at her and silently crying.

"You are coming back?" Tobin choked out.

"Yeah Tobs, I'm coming back for you." Alex smiled through her own tears. "Do you see why I can't be just friends with you?" Alex asked as she made her way over to Tobin. Tobin nodded her head understanding what Alex meant by that and understanding that Alex did still love her.

"I was so worried that you didn't love me anymore or that I did something wrong." Tobin said quietly at Alex sat on her knees in front of Tobin.

"You didn't do anything wrong Tobin, I'm the one that messed up not you. I wanted to come back right after I left but I was too afraid that you hated me." Alex said shyly.

"I could never hate you Lex."

"Wait, whose Christen?" Pam asked breaking the two out of their little bubble.

"She's just a team mate." Kelley answered as she smiled at her two friends.

"Anyone else have any more questions." Alex asked as she scanned the faces of friends and family.

"So where does this leave you two?' Cheney asked still feeling protective of Tobin. Alex looked back to Tobin and Tobin just smiled.

"I think we have a long camp that we can use to fix things." Tobin answered as Alex smiled in agreement.

"God I love you guys!!" Kelley yelled through her tears as she hugged the two women. It didn't take long for everyone else to join in on the group hug. Tobin managed to cup Alex's face in between her hands and place a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss that said we are going to be ok and we are going to figure this out. The two women knew that their talk was far from over but this was a good start for both of them. They still had a lot to work out and apparently they were going to have a lot of time to work it out with Alex coming back to Portland. Kelley and Cheney left soon after Alex's confession, satisfied with her answer. Leaving Jeni, Jeri, Pam, Alex, and Tobin at the apartment to sort out any other questions Alex's family had for her.

"What time does your plane leave in the morning?" Alex asked as everyone sat around the dinning room table eating Chinese takeout, thanks to Tobin.

"5, way too early if you ask me." Jeni answered laughing.

"It's getting pretty late I should probably get going, it was great seeing you all again even if it was under a lie." Tobin said shyly as she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"You are leaving?" Alex asked a little disappointed. She liked having Tobin staying with her in their apartment for the last two nights. She liked waking up in the middle of the night with Tobin's arms wrapped around her. She liked waking up to smell Tobin's shampoo on her pillows. What she liked the most though was finally feeling like she was getting Tobin back. Seeing her daughters disappointment, Pam decided to step in.

"Tobin honey, I don't really want Alex driving us to the airport by herself at 5 in the morning." Pam said as Tobin stood up to throw her trash away.

"Mom it's no problem, I've done it before." Alex said as she looked at her mom with a questioning look. Pam ignored Alex and looked at Tobin with her best pleading eyes.

"Uh yeah sure I can go with you Alex if you want?" Tobin said confused as she looked at Alex.

"Yeah I'd like that." Alex said smiling softly at Tobin.

"Well now that it's settled, girls we need to go to bed we have an early flight to catch." Pam said as she got up to head to the spare room. Jeni and Jeri smiled at each other before giving Alex a smirk and headed to bed.

"So uh that was a little odd." Tobin said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah well my family is in deed od." Alex laughed. "Come on Tobs we need to go to bed otherwise we will have to call them a cab and my mom will kill me if I do that."

"So uh I'll just sleep on the couch since your family knows now." Tobin said shyly, truth was she liked sleeping in the same bed as Alex for the last two nights. She liked waking up in the middle of the night to feel Alex curled into her.

"Tobin, stay with me." Alex said as she walked over to Tobin and grabbed her hands. Tobin nodded her head and let Alex lead her into their bedroom. The two got ready for bed and settled down. Alex immediately curled herself up against Tobin like she has for the last few nights. She rested her head on Tobin's chest and placed an arm across her waist wile Tobin placed her hand on top of Alex's and wrapped her other arm around Alex's shoulders. "I really have missed you Tobs." Alex said as she listened to Tobin's heartbeat and drifted off to sleep and Tobin smiled then followed soon after.

\--

Tobin woke up at 3:30 to the sound of her alarm going off. She went to move but felt a weight holding her down and smiled when she looked to see Alex asleep. Tobin carefully made her way out from under Alex and turned off the alarm. She didn't want to wake up Alex earlier than needed, Alex was a grumpy person when she didn't get enough sleep. Tobin made her way into the kitchen to make Alex some coffee glad to see the light in the spare bedroom on letting her know the other Morgan women were up and moving. Tobin grabbed Alex's coffee and headed back into the room to see Alex sitting up in the bed looking like a zombie.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Morgan." Tobin teased as she handed Alex her coffee. Alex just grumbled in response and watched Tobin grab a hoodie and throw a snapback on her head. "I'm going to help load up your car, better be ready to roll when I come back." Tobin said as she smiled and walked out to knocked on the spare bedroom door.

Alex heard Tobin ask if her sisters needed help with their luggage as she sat on the bed still sipping her coffee. She groaned and made her way over to the closet and grabbed the first hoodie she found and threw it on after she put her hair up into a pony tail. She walked out into the living room to throw her shoes on and headed out to the car.

"Well, well, well if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Jeri said as she watched Alex absent mindedly get into the car.

"God, so glad we don't have to deal with that anymore!" Jeni said as she bumped shoulders with Tobin.

"Yeah that's why I always try to trade roommates when I get stuck with her." Tobin joked as she shut the trunk and rounded the car.

"Ok, everyone have everything?" Tobin asked as she looked into the review mirror.

"Yes, at least i hope so." Pam said. Tobin nodded her head and backed out of the driveway to head to the airport. The ride to the airport was quiet with Alex asleep with her head against the window and the other Morgan women sleeping in the backseat. Tobin smiled over to Alex every once in awhile like she was going to disappear.

"I really hope you two get this figured out." Jeni whispered causing Tobin to jump slightly.

"Holy crap! You just about killed me!" Tobin whispered back loudly as she clutched her heart catching her breath.

"Sorry." Jeni laughed. "I just couldn't help but notice you smiling over at her, it's adorable actually."

"Thanks." Tobin blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. The rest of the ride was quiet until they arrived at the departure gate.

"Mom come on we have to go, we are going to miss our flight!." Jeni urged as she tried to pull her off of Alex.

"Mom I promise I'll visit more often." Alex sniffed through her tears. Her family was extremely important to her and she knows she's spent too much time away from them in the last year. Alex's schedule had just gotten so hectic with the Victory Tour, the trade, Nike, and Tobin. Tobin rubbed Alex's back as they watched Alex's family wave and board the plane.

"Hey are you going to be ok, Lex?" Tobin asked as Alex cried a bit harder and leaned into Tobin.

"Yeah, it's just that I've missed them and it's still early, get a little emotional this early." Alex said as she dried her eyes.

"Come on Lex let's get us some food." Tobin laughed as she grabbed Alex's hand and lead them back to the car.

\--

Ali, Ashlyn, Syd, and Pinoe all sat in a booth waiting for their three other friends to join them for a lunch before they all had to check into the team's hotel the next morning.

"SSSUUUUPPPP BITCHES!!!!!!" They all turned their heads to see their freckled face friend yelling and waving as he made her way over followed by Hope and Cheney.

"Must you always be so loud babe?" Hope asked as they sat down.

"Jeez Kell I think your entrance was louder than Pinoe's!." Syd laughed as Pinoe's face fell in defeat.

"Now that the children are reacquainted, how are the adults doing?" Cheney laughed as she looked at Ali and Ashlyn leaving Kelley and Pinoe to argue about whose entrance was better, with Syd being the judge.

"We are fine, but the real question is how are our two little lovebirds doing?" Ali asked.

"Babe it's only been a week since the whole Alex's family ordeal." Ashlyn said as she glanced over to Cheney silently asking as well.

"They are fine, taking things slow as far as I know." Cheney replied as she watched Hope try to hold Kelley back from jumping across the table to get to Pinoe who threw peanuts at her.

"What do you mean they are taking things slow?" Ali asked wanting full details.

"I mean they are just hanging out and talking, getting back to a friendship." Lauren said as she tried to help Hope hold Kelley back, with Pinoe taunting her.

"Well that won't last long, those two are like two horny teenagers when they are left alone." Ashlyn said while cringing remember the first time she walked into her hotel room that she was rooming with Tobin in, to walk in on the two busy discovering each other.

"Oh my God, Ashlyn!" Ali shrieked while hitting Ahslyn on the arm.

"What! It's not like they are as bad as squirrel and Hopey!!" Ashlyn said loud enough to gain the attention of both Hope and Kelley.

"Hey! Don't call her that, only I can!" Kelley yelled as she shot daggers at Ashlyn.

"Trust me we all know, we've heard!" Pinoe yelled as she smirked at Hope earning her a glare in return.

"Okay! Well if you all are done bringing up each other's sex lives I'd like to order now!" Cheney said trying to get everyone to relax and stop acting like a bunch of teenagers.

\--

"Woah Lex where's the fire?!" Tobin panted as she tried to catch up to Alex who ran ahead of her with ease.

"What's the matter Toby, can't keep up!?" Alex yelled over her shoulder flashing Tobin a smirk. Tobin ran a little harder trying to catch up to a laughing Alex when she heard her name being called.

"Tobin! Hey what the hell?" Tobin stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice, Christen. Tobin turned around and met Christen who made her way over to the terrified midfielder. "Well don't you have something to say for yourself?" Christen asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Look Christen I'm sorry I should have called..."

"Damn right! You totally blew me off with no explanation!" Christen said as she raised her voice.

"Hey is everything ok?" A raspy voice asked as she snaked her arm around Tobin's shoulders.

"Ohh, so this is why you kept blowing me off. You know I thought you were a decent person Tobin, you could have just told me." Christen said sternly as she locked eyes with Tobin.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on. I just got caught up and knew I'd see you in camp, that's when I was going to explain everything to you." Tobin said as she pleaded with Christen to understand. Tobin hated to hurt anyone and hated being at the end of someone's anger.

"Whatever Tobin, it's nice to see that you are back Alex." Christen said as she turned and walked away. The two understood the underlining meaning of Christen's statement.

"Hey don't worry about it, she will be fine." Alex said to Tobin.

"Yeah I know, I didn't do anything wrong she came onto me." Tobin said as she smiled at Alex. "You better get to running Morgan, pretty sure we had a bet going on!" Tobin yelled as she took off to her apartment with Alex sprinting after her.

\--

"So not to ruin our fun get together or anything but does anyone know if Christen knows yet?" Kelley asked through a mouth full of food, earning her looks from Hope and Ashlyn while Pinoe and Syd laughed. Everyone got quiet as they waited for answer from each other.

"I take that as a nooooo." Pinoe said as she emphasized the no.

"Look Tobin is a big girl and she can handle her own problems." Ashlyn said defending Tobin.

"Yeah but we all know how oblivious she is, she probably doesn't think she has to tell Christen anything!" Syd replied.

"Guys, we know Tobin is a good person! I'm sure she took care of this." Ali said siding with Ashlyn.

"Guess we will find out tomorrow." Hope added.

\--

Tobin groaned as she threw herself on the floor in her apartment. She had just lost their race and now she owed Alex.

"Well since I'm the winner, I expect dinner to be done promptly at 6!" Alex said smugly clearly satisfied with her win. Tobin had been the one to make the bet but she didn't think Alex would out run her after running 10 miles through the woods, obviously she was wrong.

"Come on we both know I can't cook!" Tobin whined as she rolled around dramatically on the floor.

"Then why did you make the bet?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because! I wanted YOU to cook ME dinner!" Tobin complained.

"Yeah well you lost so suck it up!! I'm taking a shower!" Alex whispered as she bent down to kiss Tobin lightly who was sprawled out on her back. Tobin hummed at the connection of Alex's lips against hers. Tobin reached up and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist drawing her closer. Alex straddled Tobin and grabbed her shirt to bring her up right against her. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck deepening the kiss letting out a small moan as Tobin's tongue danced across her lower lip. Alex pulled away to kiss along Tobin's jaw and up towards her ear.

"Just so you know, you still owe me dinner." Alex whispered into Tobin's ear smiling as she stood up quickly.

"You are a tease! You know that!!" Tobin yelled after Alex as she walked down the hall to the shower.

"Yeah well you could always join me!" Alex shot back hoping Tobin would.

Tobin sat on the floor debating with herself for a split second before getting up and following Alex into the bathroom. Tobin walked in to hear the shower running, steam already forming from the hot water. Alex stood next to the shower door while she discarded her last article of clothing for Tobin to watch, her bra. Tobin's eyes ran the length of Alex's long body and rushed to take her clothes off after Alex disappeared into the steamy shower running her fingertips down the fogged up glass of the door.

Alex stood under the shower head for a second before feeling two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist to change positions with her. Alex heard Tobin hiss as the hot water hit her back. Tobin moved swiftly out from under the water and pinned Alex against the glass wall. Alex's heart started to beat faster when she felt their slick wet bodies slide against each other. Alex grabbed Tobin's face and crashed their lips together causing a moan to escape Tobin's lips. Alex was sure that if Tobin didn't have her arms wrapped around her she would have fallen to the floor from the overwhelming desire that was building. Tobin moved from Alex's lips to attack her pulse point earning her a gasp from Alex. The gasp only spurred Tobin on even more. In one swift motion she grabbed the backside of Alex's thighs and lifted her up placing her against the glass wall, allowing Alex to wrap her legs around Tobin's hips. Alex moaned loudly when her front rubbed against Tobin's. Tobin moved her kisses from Alex's pulse point to down her neck heading towards her chest. Alex moaned again when she felt Tobin's tongue start to make a trail across her chest. Alex arched her back at the contact causing her front to run against Tobin's again, this time causing Tobin to moan out.

Alex was enjoying herself to say the least but a thought enter her head right as Tobin reached her left breast. _Are we moving too fast? I don't want to ruin anything by doing this. God, I want this so bad._ Alex debated with herself before sighing and regaining her composure.

"Tobin." Alex sighed out as Tobin moved her kisses back along Alex's jaw.

"Yeah?" Tobin asked as she looked up to meet Alex's eyes after hearing a hint of concern in her voice. Alex bit her lip when she saw the dark brown storm in Tobin's eyes from lust and desire.

"I.. uhh.. are we.." Alex stuttered as she tried to fight her own desire and wants off.

"What's wrong Alex? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tobin said as she set Alex back down and looked at her with concern and apology. "Lex I'm sorry I thought.."

"No Tobin, believe me I want to so badly." Alex said as she cut Tobin off after seeing Tobin's face contort with confusion and worry. "I just don't want us to rush into anything if either of us are still unsure about anything."

"Are you unsure about us?" Tobin asked slightly confused. She thought this last week together had been just like old times, filled with fun, love, and lots of laughs.

"God no! I just want to make sure that you are ok." Alex said sincerely as she stroked Tobin's face with her hand.

"Alex I am ok, I promise. I want you back in my life, I love you." Tobin replied. "Look if you don't think we should rush right back into things then I'm ok with that. I am willing to do whatever you want and whatever makes you feel comfortable." Alex smiled at Tobin's response, she was always looking out for others even if they were trying to look out for her.

"I love you too." Alex smiled as she placed a loving kiss on Tobin's lips. "But I do think we should slow down a little bit, as much as it kills me to say it." Alex groaned as she placed her forehead against Tobin's chest. She smiled when she felt a rumble run through Tobin with her laughter.

"Lex it's ok, we have plenty of time for this. I promise." Tobin laughed as she lifted Alex's chin to place her own kiss on her lips. " As for this." Tobin said as she pointed between the two. "I need to get out of this shower before I lose any self control that I have left, and any skin on my back. This shower is way too hot!!" Tobin winked as she stepped out leaving Alex alone. Alex laughed at Tobin's goofiness but loved that she was so understanding and made her feel comfortable in a serious situation. Lord did she love Tobin Heath.

\--

"Hey! Let's go to Tobin's!! I bet Alex is there!!!" Kelley yelled feeling the effects of the drinks she ordered. Sure it was only lunch but they were about to go to a 2 week camp and she wanted to have a little fun before all business took over.

"Dude! YEEESSSS!! " Pinoe shouted in agreement. The group left their booth that they had inhabited for the last three hours and headed to Tobin's. The arrived at Tobin's not long later and stood outside her door knocking.

"Tobin!!! I know you are in there, open up!!" Kelley yelled as she banged on the door again gaining looks from neighbors down the hall.

"Babe stop yelling!" Hope hissed as she pulled Kelley away from the door.

"Kelley relax, I have Tobin's spare key." Cheney said as she produced a key from her purse.

"Well you could have just said so!" Kelley slurred.

"She tried but you were too busy yelling!" Ashlyn said as she shoulder bumped Kelley causing her to stumble a bit. Cheney unlocked the door and moved to the side to let everyone through when they all stopped in their tracks to hear moaning.

"What the fuck!" Ashlyn whispered to Pinoe who just smiled and nodded her head. Another moan erupted and Kelley laughed.

"Thought you said they were taking it slow?" Ali asked as she looked to Cheney who had a slightly horrified look on her face. She was all for Alex and Tobin getting back together but she didn't want to hear or see those things associated with her little Tobin.

"We should probably leave." Hope said as she grabbed Kelley who was making her way towards where the moans were coming from.

"Hell no!! We are going to stay and sit here like nothing happened!" Ashlyn said laughing as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She smiled devilish at the thought of both Tobin's and Alex's face when they saw all their friends sitting in the living room. Everyone made themselves comfortable and sat quietly waiting for the two lovers to emerge from the bathroom.

\--

Tobin wrapped herself in a towel and willed herself to walk out of the bathroom as she watched Alex draw little hearts on the fogged up glass. Tobin walked out into the hallway to head to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before getting changed. She walked past the living room to the kitchen and grabbed a water. She turned to head to the bedroom with the bottle up to her lips when she dropped it and screamed in horror.

"What the hell!!!" Tobin screamed as she saw basically half of the team sitting in her living room.

"What!? What's wrong Tobin!!!" Alex yelled as she came running out of the bathroom soaking wet trying to get a towel wrapped around herself. She saw Tobin's ghost white face and followed her finger that pointed towards the living room to see all of their friends sitting there smiling and waving. Alex tried to move quickly back to the bathroom to hide from her embarrassment but ended up slipping on a trail of water that was left from her jumping out of the shower abruptly.

"Shit Lex are you ok?!" Tobin asked as she ran over to help Alex up off the ground. She shot her friends a glare as they all erupted into laughter.

"I'm fine!" Alex said quickly as she got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Seriously, what the hell are you guys doing here!?" Tobin asked with a hint of anger but mostly embarrassment.

"I think the real question is, what are you two doing here? Or should we say, what are you two doing to each other?" Pinoe asked through her fits of laughter.

"We aren't doing anything." Tobin responded.

"Yeah right, that's not what we heard!" Ashlyn laughed as Tobin's face turned a deep shade of red.

"What did you hear?"

"Do you want us to say or reenact for you?" Kelley asked all too enthused.

"Don't say anything!" Alex warned as she reentered the room fully clothed.

"Now where is the fun in that!?" Syd laughed. Tobin looked over to Cheney knowing how they all got in to see her mouth 'sorry' . Alex and Tobin looked at each other and groaned, it was going to be a long camp and they for sure weren't going to hear the end of this anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry for taking so long, please don't hate me! Sorry the end is a little rushed, just tried to get it finished for you guys. Thanks for being so supportive!!  
> Let me know if I should continue or delete! Feel free to throw some suggestions out!

All the girls ended up staying at Tobin's later than anticipated, leaving Alex and Tobin to be slaughtered with snide comments causing both to blush uncontrollably. Cheney finally stepped in after being convinced that Tobin's face would now be a permanent shade of red.

"Come on guys, we all need to get home and pack. We have an early check in." Cheney said as she helped Tobin clean up the mess of their dinner.

"Awww come on, let's just stay here!!" Kelley begged.

"And what miss check in and have Jill kill us all?!" Ashlyn asked sarcastically. Kelley and Pinoe groaned in agreement before getting off the couch to finish cleaning up with everyone else. After everything had been cleaned the girls all hugged Tobin and Alex, Kelley of course smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at the two as Hope dragged her out of the apartment. Tobin groaned as she closed the door behind her friends and leaned against the door.

"They are never going to leave us alone about that!" Tobin complained as she walked into the kitchen with Alex.

"We have the world's best friends don't we?" Alex laughed at Tobin's uneasiness.

"Something like that." Tobin said as she rolled her eyes. Alex laughed and walked over to hug Tobin.

"Hey I need to get going, I still haven't packed." Alex said as she hugged Tobin and nuzzled into her neck.

"What you aren't staying the night?" Tobin asked slightly surprised and disappointed. The two hadn't spent a night apart for the last week. Either Tobin stayed at Alex's or Alex stayed at Tobin's. It was almost like they were getting back into their routine of having each other back in their lives full time again.

"I can't tonight Tobs, if I would have planned better I would have packed already. And I definitely know you haven't started either. Don't worry though I'll see you first thing in the morning at check in." Alex replied as she placed a light kiss on Tobin's lips and pulled away to head towards the door. "By the way, don't think you have gotten out of making me dinner either, a bet is a bet! I'll see ya tomorrow Tobs!" Alex yelled over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

Tobin stood in her now empty apartment missing the company that her friends and Alex had provided for a majority of the day. Since Alex had been back the two had practically spent everyday all day together, Tobin wasn't sure what to do with herself. She groaned and headed towards her room to pack.

\--

Alex woke to the sound of her alarm going off and groaned as she leaned over to turn it off. She rolled onto her other side and stretched out her arm expecting to be met with a warm body and her favorite honey brown eyes. Instead she met cold sheets and a dark room. Over the past week Alex had grown use to waking up with Tobin in bed with her or waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and Tobin sitting in the kitchen reading her bible. Mornings with Tobin have always been her favorite, she loved the way that the morning made Tobin look and she especially loved seeing Tobin in her glasses that she rarely wore. Alex made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before throwing on some leggings and a hoodie. She checked the clock to see it said 6:30am, she had an hour before she had hit the road. Alex was one of the firsts to arrive at the hotel, she walked over and joined Ali and Syd over at check in.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Alex asked as she took in a hung over Syd.

"Well, I'm doing much better that her!" Ali said as she nudged Syd. Syd lowered her sunglasses off of her nose and glared at Ali before turning back to the counter.

"Glad to see you too Syd." Alex said sarcastically in which Syd flipped her off over her shoulder. "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, some of the gals are in the meeting room down the hall, apparently there's some confusion about camp." Ali said as she shrugged and watched Alex walk down the hall to the meeting room. Alex walked into the room to see some of her teammates lounging around waiting for the rest of the team. She scanned the room to find a tanned midfielder but saw didn't see her. Alex found a couch and made herself comfortable on it thinking about her first camp before slipping into a sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_Alex grabbed her bags and walked into the hotel for team check in. She was a bundle of nerves to say the least, this was her first senior national team camp and she was expected to produce. She was nervous about meeting her new teammates, playing at the level she knew she could, and more importantly making her childhood dream come true, to play on the national team. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sydney, her teammate from the U-20s standing at the check in desk. "_

_Syd hey!" Alex called out as she made her way over to the girl._

_"Alex! Are you excited!? I can't wait to do this is, it's every little girl's dream and here we are!" Syd exclaimed as she turned to hug Alex. Alex was grateful for Syd's enthusiasm, it made her forget about all of her built up nerves._

_"Yeah, I'm totally excited!" Alex replied back._

_"Hey I hate to leave you, but coach wants me to meet her before lunch. I'll meet you in the conference room, save me a seat!" Syd threw over her shoulder as she went to find Pia._

_As soon as Syd left Alex's nerves returned, she had to go into lunch by herself with a bunch of women she looked up to when she was growing up. In other words, she was intimidated. Alex made her way to the conference room door and stopped, she took a deep breath and readied herself for the next big chapter in her career. She opened the door to see at least 20 other women all sitting at tables enjoying their lunch. The room was filled with laughter and tons of vibrant energy, seeming to radiate from everything and everyone. Alex's hands began to tremble and her breathing became labored as the environment itself finally kicked in for Alex, this was a dream of hers since she was little and now it was a reality. Alex was jolted out of her nerves by a calm voice coming from next to her._

_"Hey, don't think I've seen you before." Alex turned towards the sound of the voice to be met by vibrant honey brown eyes belonging to a woman who had light brown hair in a ponytail that looked like it needed to be redone. The woman had a welcoming smile plastered on her face, a smile that calmed Alex down even more than the voice itself. "_

_Uh yeah, it's my first camp."_

_"I knew I hadn't seen you! That would have been really awkward if you've been on the team for awhile and I'm just now noticing you." The woman chuckled as she looked at Alex._

_"Well lucky for you I'm new." Alex laughed back easily._

_"Well guess I should introduce myself then. Tobin Heath, New Jersey native, Tar Heel alum , and your USWNT's midfielder." the woman said as she stuck her hand out for Alex to shake._

_"I can't shake your hand." Alex said as she looked down at Tobin's hand to she her pull it back awkwardly. Alex looked back at Tobin to see a look of confusion and embarrassment._

_"sorry dude, didn't know you were a germaphobe. But it's totally noted, won't happen again." Tobin said with a tone of slight concern that Alex immediately picked up on._

_"Oh God no, I'm not! It's just because your a Tar Heel, I went to Berkley." Alex says as she places a hand on Tobin's shoulder and laughs while explaining. Alex felt the girl relax under her touch and smiled politely at the midfielder._

_"Dude, you had me there for a second." The woman named Tobin said. "So are you going to tell me your name or...?" "_

_Shit yeah, I'm Alex, Alex Morgan." Alex said as she removed her hand from Tobin's shoulder. "_

_Wait, hold up! You are Alex Morgan?" Tobin asked as her eyes widened at realization._

_"Uh yeah, why?"_

_"_ _Dude! Kelley get over here!" Tobin shouted as she turned towards a freckled faced wo_ _man who was already starring a the two. The woman named Kelley made her way over and gave Alex a once over before turning her attention back to Tobin. "Dude, this is Alex Morgan!" Tobin exclaimed as she pointed at Alex._

_"Oh my God, Tobin stop scaring her! Sorry about her, we were informed that you were coming up but we had no clue as to what you looked like. She's freaking out because there was bets placed on what you looked like." Kelley said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at a confused Alex._

_"Dude, I totally just won 20 bucks from Pinoe!" Tobin exclaimed as she bounced in place from her excitement._

_"What was the bet exactly?" Alex asked feeling slightly embarrassed and confused. "_

_Oh uh, it was whether or not you were going to be good looking." Tobin said as she looked at the ground, with a slight bit of red surfacing on her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "_

_I don't understand."_

_"Ok so every time there is a new comer there is a wager that goes around. We bet if the girl is going to be hot or not basically. And Romeo over here betted that you were going to be hot and it looks like she thinks you are, so she wins 20 bucks from our blonde friend over there who just got slapped by her girlfriend for starring at you." Kelley said shrugging her shoulders again as she teased Tobin making her face turn an even deeper shade of red. "_

_Dude, what the hell! It was just a bet!" Tobin explained as she became even more red in the face from embarrassment. Alex looked at Tobin and saw how flustered she was and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Tobin asked finally looking at Alex._

_"You just seem really flustered is all." Alex replied nonchalantly._

_"Yeah she isn't the smoothest when it comes to the ladies!" Kelley laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows and walked towards the blonde._

_"I am so sorry about her! She just likes to embarrass people and start rumors." Tobin said quickly as Kelley walked away. "_

_So you don't think I'm hot?" Alex asked as she raised her eyebrow trying to look serious._

_"Dude, totally... I mean.. Who wouldn't think.. I mean uhh.. I'm just going to stop talking now." Tobin stuttered as she turned red again._

_"It's ok I was just joking Tobin." Alex giggled as she placed her hand on Tobin's shoulder again. Alex and Tobin stood there locking eyes for a few moments feeling, feelings that they have never experienced with just a look. "_

_Uh thanks. Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I mean with us!?" Tobin asked as she continued to lock eyes with Alex. "_

_Yeah I'd like that. But we have to save a seat for my friend Sydney." Alex said as she followed Tobin over to a table that was mostly full already._

_"Everyone this is Alex Morgan! Alex this is Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Pinoe, Hope, and Cheney." Tobin introduced everyone at the table. Alex waved back at each of the girls and smiled a little uneasily as everyone started shouting 'Pay up!' "_

_Yo blonde! Pay up now!" The short haired woman named Pinoe said to a long haired tatted up woman._

_"Dude, I knew I should have said hot!" the blonde groaned as she earned a hard punch from the dark haired woman named Ali next to her. "Ow babe what the hell?!"_

_"If you say one more wor_ _d you can find someone else to sleep with." Ali threatened. "_

_Ok well now that you have all embarrassed me and yourselves even more, let's all make this Alex's best first camp ever." Tobin said as she smiled over at Alex. Alex sat down next to Tobin and immediately felt all of her nerves and worries disappear, she felt comfortable with the group of girls and even more comfortable with the extremely tanned midfielder. She knew this was going to be the best camp ever filled with the best teammates and friends ever._

_**End Flashback**_

Alex was woken suddenly by wetness covering her face. She sat up quicker than she ever has before to hear piercing laughter filling the room. She looked over to the sound and saw Kelley and Pinoe rolling on the floor laughing with a now empty water bottle next to them.

"what the hell!?" Alex shouted as she watched the two roll around.

"Dude, that was the greatest thing ever!" Pinoe yelled out between her fits of laughter.

"Ok what did I miss?" Alex turned to the sound of her favorite calm voice to see Tobin looking at their two friends rolling on the ground while she held two cups of coffee and a small brown bag.

"These idiots decided to pour water all over me while I was sleeping." Alex pouted to Tobin.

"Tobs it was the greatest thing of all time! You totally missed a good one!" Kelley laughed out as she stood to gain her composure. Tobin looked over to Alex to see her pouting and her hoodie wet.

"Babe don't pout, here I have and extra hoodie in my backpack." Tobin said as she sat down next to Alex and handed her a coffee and a donut from the paper bag. Alex's pouting face disappeared when she took a sip of the still hot coffee and moaned.

"Ok and that's our cue to leave!" Pinoe yelled as she and Kelley got up and walked away racing towards Ashlyn, to tell her all about their prank.

"Thanks Toby." Alex said as she smiled and leaned over to kiss Tobin lightly on the lips.

"You are welcome. Hey did you here that they are changing the camp location? Guess we are heading down to Orlando now." Tobin said as she pulled a hoodie out of her backpack and set it on Alex's lap.

"Wait, what? Why are we going down there." Alex asked as she bit into her donut.

"I overheard Jill telling the staff that's where we are going. Something about U.S soccer wanting to promote the new team, guess they figured it would be a good opportunity for it." Tobin responded as she leaned over to steal a bite of Alex's donut.

"Hey! This is mine, there's one in the bag still!" Alex said as she pulled her donut away from Tobin, taking a dramatic bite to prove it was hers. "Guess that makes sense though, might as well use this camp and open training days to boost the fan base."

"Are you excited to be going back down there?"

"Eh, A little. But it's not home." Alex said as she looked into Tobin's eyes feeling overwhelmed with the amount of love that she has for this woman. Tobin smiled and leaned over to peck Alex's lips again. the two broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared.

"Ok ladies listen up! Change of plans, we are now heading down to Orland for our camp!" Jill yelled out. "So everyone pack up your things and get onto the bus that will take us to the airport. No worries all the changes are being paid for, just get moving our plane leaves in an hour!" Alex smiled as Tobin stood and grabbed her hand and her luggage as they walked out to the vans. This camp definitely had nothing on the first camp when the two met for the first time, but it was going to be just as fun.

\--

Kelley sat in her seat behind Tobin and Alex on the plane with Pinoe sitting next to her. Kelley leaned over the seats in front of her to tell Tobin about a new surfboard she wanted for Christmas, hoping to drop a hint, to see both Alex and Tobin asleep. Tobin was curled up on the seat and had her head placed on Alex's lap while Alex's head was leaning onto Tobin's side. It was the most uncomfortable looking position ever, but the two obviously didn't care. Kelley sat back down and nudged Pinoe awake and pointed to the seats in front of her with a shit eating grin.

"What do you want squirrel?" Pinoe asked while yawning.

"Look at those two perfect candidates for a prank."

Pinoe stood up from her seat and looked over the seat in front of her to see Tobin and Alex completely out. She sat back down with an evil grin playing on her face. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, only to be met with Cheney's eyes. 'Don't even think about it!' She mouthed to the two pranksters. Pinoe and Kelley groaned in frustration as their perfect opportunity was wasted by an over protective curly haired babysitter.

\--

"Alright ladies everyone head to your room and meet out on the field in an hour for practice!" Dawn shouted as the girls raced towards her to find out room assignments. Tobin stood at the back of the crowd and laughed at Kelley who practically crowd surfed everyone just to find out she was rooming with Pinoe.

"Well looks like we aren't roommates this time around." Alex pouted as he made her way over to Tobin.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time to be roommates, I promise." Tobin replied a she grabbed Alex's hand and headed for the elevator. "So who are you rooming with?"

"Ali, and you are with Cheney. I'm not sure how you always get to room with her." Alex replied as they entered the elevator.

"Yes! Love rooming with her!" Tobin said to see Alex give her a look and yank her hand away.

"Oh come on, you know I love rooming with you even more." Tobin laughed as she wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and she stood with her hands on her hips facing the elevator doors. Tobin felt Alex relax into the embrace and smiled at the fact that Alex never could stay mad at Tobin for too long, not to say that she hadn't been mad at her ever. The two made their way out of the elevator hand in hand, but stopped when they saw Kelley and Pinoe standing in the hallway with a pad of paper and pens in hands. It looked like they were watching their teammates to see who was rooming with who and in what room then jotting it down, obviously planning an epic prank.

"Guys you already got me, can't you count me off your list?" Alex pleaded as they made their way towards the pranksters.

"Let us think about it for a second." Kelley said as she turned to look at Pinoe.

"NO!" both shouted as they turned back to face Alex laughing.

"I hate you two!" Alex groaned as she turned to place a kiss on Tobin's cheek before heading into her room to get ready.

"You know Tobin, we could use a third brain." Kelley said nonchalantly.

"No thanks guys, last time I got involved it ended badly." Tobin said as she waved an entered her assigned room to see Cheney already halfway ready.

"Tobs you better hurry up we only have 20 minutes left."

\--

All the women made it out to the field on time and took in the new facilities. The league had built the team a brand new stadium in hopes of boosting ticket sales and a fan base. To say everything was top of the line was an understatement.

"Ok ladies since this is so last minute some of our equipment is still in Portland, so the Pride has agreed to let us use their along with some of their training staff." Dawn said as she stood next to three new faces, a man and two females. "This right here is Emily." Dawn said as she pointed to a tall dark haired women with piercing green eyes. "This is Lindsey." Dawn introduced the blonde next to Emily. "And finally this is Servando." The guy was the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome. "Now let's get to practice!"

The practice was a hard grueling one to say the least. Dawn pushed them all to their physical limits and Jill made sure they all executed everything perfectly. On one team Tobin and Alex connected perfectly on the pitch, while Ali, Hope and Kelley played stellar defense in the back. On the other Pinoe, Ashlyn, Syd, and Cheney all worked just as hard. Both Jill and Dawn where extremely impressed with all the effort they were seeing on the first day of camp and decided to call practice earl.

"Alright ladies, excellent work out there today! Everyone get to recovery and you have the rest of the evening off, and no funny business." Jill said as she directed the last part towards Kelley and Pinoe. Alex and Tobin walked next to each other back towards the locker rooms, completely exhausted when they were stopped.

"Hey Alex!" They both turned to see Servando running towards Alex.

"Oh hey Serv." Alex said and Tobin raised a questioning eyebrow at the nickname. "Tobin this is Servando, he helped me train a couple of times while I was down here."

"Hey nice to meet you." Servando said as he stuck his hand out for Tobin to shake. Tobin slowly shook his hand and frowned when she saw him starring at Alex like she put the stars in the sky, only she was suppose to look at her that way. "Hey uh so Alex I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch again sometime?" At this Tobin immediately choked on the water she was drinking as she watched Servando watch Alex.

"Tobin are you ok?" Alex asked as she smacked Tobin's back trying to help clear her throat.

"Yeah I'm fine. I believe he asked you a question though." Tobin snapped. Alex looked at Tobin slightly confused at her tone.

"Sorry, but I'll be pretty busy." Tobin stood there slightly dumbfounded, ALex couldn't go to lunch because she was 'busy', not because her and Tobin were whatever they were.

"No problem, maybe another time! Hey it was nice to meet you." Servando said as he turned to walk back towards the field.

"What the hell was that?" Tobin asked as she turned to face Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"You went on a date with him? Here I thought you were just as heart broken as I was." Tobin said slightly louder than intended.

"Tobin calm down, it was one time and I was upset." Alex replied.

"Oh so that makes it better?"

"We weren't even together!" Alex quickly threw back before she could even think or stop herself. Tobin looked at Alex for a split second before turning to walk away. "Tobin, I didn't mean that and it wasn't like that!" Alex said as she tried to stop Tobin.

"It's ok, it's not like we are together now either." Tobin snapped back as she jerked her arm away and walked away leaving Alex standing there open mouthed and confused.

Maybe this was going to be a rougher camp than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors was in a bit of a rush!  
> This is just a filler chapter it will pick up if you want me to continue! Let me know where you want this to go!

Tobin stormed into the locker room, thankful that Alex didn't follow her, and punched her locker causing her teammates to stop what they were doing and immediately stare at her. They watched as Tobin ripped her cleats off with an unnecessary force. Most of the team bounced their eyes from Tobin to Cheney, silently signaling for her to approach this angry Tobin that they were all witnessing. No matter how bad they had lost or even how bad she had played, Tobin never had an outburst like she just did and everyone was concerned.

"Hey Tobin, is everything ok?" Cheney asked softly as she slowly made her way over to Tobin, not wanting to set her off again.

"Fine." Tobin growled as she threw items into her duffle bag.

"You do know that you are going to have to pay for that dent that you just put into that locker." Cheney stated gaining a new confidence. Tobin glanced up to the locker she had punched and groaned, she didn't mean to let her anger get the best of her but clearly it did. Lauren looked down at Tobin's left hand to see it red and already swollen. "You better get that looked at before Dawn or Jill see it."

"I will." Tobin said as she shot up from the bench, threw her bag over her shoulder, and swung the locker room door open letting it slam behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Pinoe asked being the first to come out of their daze that they all had been put in.

"I don't know what happened but someone better fix it! We have two weeks to get our shit together for our game and we can't have her falling apart on us!" Carli barked as she headed to recovery.

"Where the hell is Alex?" Cheney asked slightly irritated and having a feeling she was the cause for Tobin's antics.  
\--  
Alex stood outside the locker room door preparing herself to walk in and apologize to Tobin.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Alex turned around and saw young Morgan Brian standing next to her.

"Yeah just a little misunderstanding is all." Alex shrugged.

"Well are you going to go in there or just stand out here?" Alex chuckled slightly and turned to open the door when it flung open to reveal Tobin coming barreling through.

"Tobin hey wait, let me explain please." Alex yelled after her as Tobin walked right past her without even acknowledging her.

"Not now." Was the only response that she got as she watched Tobin walk away towards the recovery center.

"Are you sure you two ok?" Morgan asked obviously not convinced, especially after hearing the two arguing before she made her presence known.

"Yeah we are fine." Alex said as she turned and walked into the locker room to see everyone starring at her. She glanced over to where Tobin's locker was to see it dented.

"What the hell did you do?" Cheney growled as she walked right up into Alex face. Alex put her hands up in defense and took a step back.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one that's overreacting." Alex shot back.

"Alex what happened?" Kelley asked as she stepped in between Alex and Lauren.

"The trainer, Servando asked me out to lunch and I told him no. Well he might have mentioned that we went on one before and Tobin got really upset."

"What exactly did you say?" Cheney asked knowing that wouldn't be something that sent Tobin off, she wasn't the jealous type.

"I told her that it was one time and that we weren't even together at the time. Then I tried to apologize and explain and she stormed away saying it didn't matter because we aren't together now either." Alex said defeated as she sat on the bench.

"Alex why would you say that to her, you know how heartbroken she was and maybe still is!?" Cheney asked with slight anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded!"

"Just stay away from her for a bit, she's obviously extremely upset. I mean she came in her and punched the locker, she has never done anything like that before." Cheney said as she turned to walk out of the locker room, leaving Alex to only nod her head in understanding.  
\--  
Tobin stormed into the recovery center and saw Servando to her left at one of the stations filling up large ice tubs. She looked to her right and saw the woman named Emily filling up single tubs with ice and opted to head towards her. She walked over to the woman and cleared her throat.

"Hey uh, do you think you could look at my hand real quick." Tobin asked slightly embarrassed at her own actions.

"Yeah sure, no problem! Just go have a seat on the table over there and I'll be over when I'm done filling these." The woman smiled as she pointed towards tables off in the corner.  
Tobin walked over and jumped up onto the table and took in the recovery center, it was impressive. There were huge ice tubs on one side, single tubs on the other side, treadmills, recovery boots in another room, and what looked like a pool through a small door next to where Servando was setting up. Tobin was still glancing around the place when Carli walked in.

"Hey are you ok?" The captain asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tobin said finally calmer than she was a few minutes ago. Carli nodded her head and headed over to an ice tub, she knew that if Tobin had an outburst like that to not push her into talking right now.

"Hey sorry it took so long, those tubs are a pain to fill sometimes. Now let me see that hand." The dark haired trainer said as she scooted over on a rolling stool to sit in front of Tobin. She took Tobin's hand into hers gently and examined it. "So what exactly did you do?" The woman asked already knowing the answer, since it was nearly impossible to fracture your hand out on the pitch unless you were goalie of had taken a hard fall, which she knew Tobin didn't.

"Uh I might have punched something." Tobin said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand, realizing just how childish it sound and she acted.

"Yeah I thought so, it's fractured. So we will have to do heavy rehab on it if you want to be able to play without a bulky cast on it in two weeks. But for now we will wrap it up and I expect to see you in here everyday twice a day for rehab, lucky for you, you won't need surgery." Emily said as she looked up at Tobin with nothing but seriousness in her eyes. Tobin nodded her head understanding, she definitely didn't want to have to play with a cast. Emily let go of Tobin's hand and scooted over to a desk and grabbed some supplies before scooting back over to wrap up Tobin's hand.

"So you do know that I have to inform your coach, right?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah, I know." Tobin replied back as she watched Emily wrap her hand with a precise skill.

"Don't worry, it will be fine and back to normal before you know it. Though it means no gym for you unless it's just legs or core work outs, and don't think you can get away with not following instructions, I'll be at all the sessions." Emily smiled as she finished up with Tobin's hand. "Ok I'm done, you better go get into a tub while I fill out a report."

"Thanks Emily, really." Tobin said as she smiled and hopped off the table grabbing her bag and heading back to the ice tub room. She walked into the room to see that most of her teammates were already in the tubs. So she slowly walked over to a single tub with her head down avoiding the stares of concern from her team. She got into the ice water and looked over at the other tubs to see Alex in a tub with Ali and Syd. Their eyes met for a split second before Tobin looked away and closed her eyes while leaning her head back against the steel edge of the tub.  
\--

"Do you think I should go and talk to her?" Alex asked Ali as they sat in their room waiting for dinner.

"No, I mean she practically ignored you all through recovery. I don't think you could have starred at her anymore than you did, and she still didn't even look at you." Ali said as she sat up in her bed. Alex sighed and nodded her head. "Hey, it will be ok, she just needs to cool down a bit."

"I know, it's just that I felt like I was finally getting her back and bam, this gets thrown at me! It's being blown way out of proportion! I didn't mean it they way that it came out." Alex said as she threw her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Dinner in 5!!" A loud yell and bang rang out in the room through their door. The two got up and headed down to the meeting room to have dinner. They walked in got their plates and sat down at a table that faced the door. Alex sat on Ali's left side, Ashlyn on Ali's right, Kelley next to her, Hope, Syd, Pinoe, and then two empty seats next to Alex. The entire time Alex looked around for Tobin only to be disappointed when she didn't see her.

"Relax Alex, she will show up. She never misses food time!" Syd said as she watched Alex ignore her food and continue to watch for Tobin.

"I know, it's just that Cheney isn't here either." Alex said as she looked back at the table taking a break from starring at the door.  
\--

"Tobs, come one we have to go to dinner." Lauren said as she smacked Tobin's foot as she lied on the bed with a pillow over her face. Tobin groaned in response and got up slowly and threw on her favorite red snapback. The duo walked out into the hall and into the elevator.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Cheney asked once the doors closed. She didn't ask Tobin when she came back from recovery, she wanted to give her sometime to settle down.

"It's fractured." Tobin replied as she looked down at her wrapped up hand.

"Jesus, Tobin! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I just overreacted, I don't even understand why I got so upset." Tobin said quietly as she starred at the ground embarrassed.

"You think?! Jill is going to rip you a new one when she finds out!" Cheney said loudly as the elevator doors opened. The two stepped out and made their way to dinner until Lauren stopped Tobin. "Hey, don't wory about anything, we all know what was said and in my opinion, Alex was wrong or at least her wording was." Tobin nodded her head and smiled at her friend, she was thankful to have Cheney, she always knew what to say.

The two walked and jumped in line, laughing and joking like they would any other time. Lauren grabbed some of Tobin's food, as they finished in line, since she was working with one hand.

"Well are you going to pick or table or just stand here?" Cheney asked from behind Tobin as she watched her stare over at the table where all their friends and Alex were seated. Tobin nodded and made her way over to the table with Lauren following behind. Tobin sat her food down and pulled out the chair next to Alex. Alex looked up when she smelt her favorite scent, the smell of the ocean mixed with lemons, Tobin. Tobin had always said that she wanted to wash her clothes in ocean breeze laundry detergent to help remind her of the ocean. The lemons though came from Tobin's shampoo. Alex smiled softly up at Tobin, Tobin smiled back weakly as she sat down and smiled at everyone at the table.

"Running a little late today, huh Tobin! Usually you are first in line!" Ash laughed as she looked up from her food.

"Yeah, I took a quick nap." Tobin shrugged. Alex took the opportunity to steal a glance over at Tobin to see her sporting her favorite snapback, sweatpants, and an UNC t-shirt. The look was simple and classic Tobin but to Alex she looked amazing. She also noticed Tobin's wrapped left hand and frowned a bit.

"So how long do you have to deal with that?" Kelley asked as she nodded towards Tobin's hand she had resting on the table. Tobin looked down at her hand and removed it from the table and settled it on her lap under the table.

"Hopefully not too long." Tobin shrugged as she attempted to use her right hand to feed herself. It was turning out to be more of a challenge than she anticipated, and her teammates noticed. She went to reach for her drink with her left hand but was met with Alex's as she went to scoot it closer to Tobin. They both jerked their hands away causing the glass to spill all over the table.

"Sorry! I was just trying to help!" Alex said frantically as she jumped up to clean up the spill.

"Alex, it's fine I got it." Tobin said as she tried to move Alex away from the mess. Their friends looked on as they watched the scene unfold. Alex moved around quickly to clean the spill as Tobin sat in her chair fumming at the situation.

"Heath!" A loud voice belonging to Jill boomed.

"Shit." Tobin grumbled as she stood up and made her way over to a very upset looking Jill, Dawn, and Orlando training staff.  
\--

"Tobin I am very disappointed in you." Jill scolded as they all sat around a table in another small conference room.

"I know, I'm sorry. Believe me I'm just as disappointed in myself." Tobin replied as she hung her head.

"Well lucky for you, the Orlando staff is confident that they can get you healed pretty quickly. However, since you did destroy property, you will be fined. We have talked about it and decided that suspension is not needed since this is your first infraction." Dawn said as she looked at Tobin's file.

"Tobin, I don't know what happened, but you need to get yourself focused. We have a game in two weeks and can't afford to have you on a different page than everyone else." Jill said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me that I am very much on the same page as everyone, I just let my emotions get the best of me, it won't happen again." Tobin said as she looked up to meet Jill's and Dawn's eyes.

"Good, we trust that you will get it figured out. Now, we were told that you are to be on a strict rehab program and we expect you to follow through with it." Dawn stated as she looked at the three trainers sitting with them.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to be ready to go."

"Good, oh and one more thing, you have to watch a video on appropriate professional behavior, curtsey of U.S soccer. Now that we have held you past dinner time, head back up to your room when you are finished and meet the trainers in recovery bright and early tomorrow." Jill said as she got up and walked out of the room. Tobin sat there for a bit as Dawn, Servando, and Lindsey followed her out.

"Don't worry Tobin, I'll help you through this." Emily assured as she patted Tobin on the shoulder before walking out.  
\--

"What the hell, are you guys going to act like two skittish children around each other now? You had an argument, get over it!" Kelley yelled at Alex as they watched Tobin walk out of dinner following the coaching staff and trainers.

"Kelley!" Hope hissed.

"What? Someone needed to say something, stop acting like you don't know how to act around her. You need to apologize and get over this, for both the team's sake and your own." Kelley yelled again.

"Don't you think I tried to apologize? She won't listen to me, she just keeps ignoring or avoiding me. This is the first time that she has even looked at me for more than two seconds since our arguement." Alex yelled back causing Kelley to sit back in her chair.

"Ok everyone calm down for a second. It was just an argument it's not a big deal, you two have argued before." Cheney said as she looked between Kelley and Alex trying to regain control of the situation.

"No, we haven't fought this bad before." Alex whispered as she looked down at her still full plate.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I said we haven't fought like this before, whenever we fought before we would make up or laugh about it a few minutes later. She won't even look at me or talk to me." Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her teammates looked at their friend realizing that Tobin wasn't the only one hurting after this blow up. It was easy to blame Alex for everything considering the last couple months, but seeing her cry made them realize that she was hurting just as much as Tobin.

"Woah, Alex relax. It's going to be ok, she is just upset." Ashlyn said as she tried to comfort Alex.

"I know, I just feel like I'm messing up all the progress we have made." Alex replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey why don't you make her a plate of food and bring it up to the room for when she gets back. Dinner is done and she's going to be hungry. I'll text you when she gets back." Cheney suggested as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded her head and made her way over to the buffet table to gather some of Tobin's favorites on a plate for her, smiling at another memory of her and Tobin.

\--

_"Dude, would you look at all of this food!!!" Tobin shrieked as she ran up to the buffet table. Alex chuckled as she watched Kelley and Tobin sprint to be first in line, to make sure they got everything they wanted._

_"Why are you two acting like you haven't eaten in days?"_

_"Listen, this strict no candy, beer, and junk food kick that Dawn has got us on is killing me, slowly." Kelley said over her shoulder as she worked on filling her second plate full of food._   
_"_

_Don't you think you should save some for the rest of the team?"_

_"Hell no! If they don't have any food left the hotel will just give them some food from their room service menu, but this food right here, is way too good not to eat some of everything!" Tobin exclaimed as she made her way to the dessert section. "Hey can you hold this?" Tobin asked as she handed Alex her second plate of food while she turned to fix a dessert plate. Alex shook her head and chuckled, she was sure that there was going to be no way the two could finish all of that food. To Alex's surprise she was wrong, Kelley and Tobin finshed two plates full of food and a dessert plate, each_.  
\--

Alex stood outside of Tobin and Cheney's hotel room with Tobin's food and knocked. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door and smiled when Lauren appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Tobs, I'm going to go help Amy with some things, I'll see you later." Lauren yelled over her shoulder as she walked out. She stopped next to Alex and whispered, " Talk this out."  
Alex nodded her head and walked into the room to see Tobin laying on her bed, with glasses perched on her nose, ankles crossed, and a surfing magazine in her hands.

"Hey Tobin." Alex said softly causing Tobin to put down her magazine and look at Alex slightly confused.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in, I just assumed it was Amy at the door." Tobin said as she sat up and sat indian style.

"I brought you food." Alex offered as she lifted the plate up for Tobin to see, Tobin smiled big at the sight of food.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Tobin exaggerated as Alex walked over and handed Tobin the plate as she sat on the edge of Cheney's bed. Alex watched Tobin eat for a bit in silence before she finally decided she couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"So how much trouble did you get in?" Alex asked gaining Tobin's attention.

"Well I'm not suspended, so that is a plus. I have to pay a fine and I had to watch a lovely video about appropriate behavior and professional conduct." Tobin shrugged.

"Tobin I am so sorry, I will pay the fine and..."

"Alex, I don't need you to pay my fine. It was my own actions and I have to live with the consequences." Tobin said as she cut Alex off.

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Well I'm glad you did, it was the truth and I just didn't want to hear it. It was just a disagreement, right?" Tobin asked as he looked at Alex.

"Yeah, but I need to explain. I agreed to go to dinner with him because I was upset and needed someone to talk to. He offered and we went, nothing happened it was just dinner and it was one time." Alex said quickly as she explained what happened.

"Alex it's ok, like you said we weren't together and you did nothing wrong. It just hurt to hear that you went to dinner with someone while I was destroyed, but now I understand it wasn't what I thought it was." Tobin shrugged a she smiled at Alex. After sitting mindlessly through the video that evening Tobin realized that this wasn't worth the headache and that she needed to hear Alex out.

"Are we ok now?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah we are ok, and I'm sorry that I said that we aren't together now, I mean we aren't but I said it out of spite." Tobin apologized.

"It's ok, I understand. Well Kelley will be glad we talked this out, she blew up on me at dinner." Alex laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"She can be over protective just like Lauren." Tobin laughed as she shook her head and moved to eat the brownies and cookies Alex had clearly snuck her. "By the way thanks for these, but if I get caught by Dawn I'm going to sing like a canary!"

"Trust me I know she can be! And that's a bit rude, I stick my neck out on the line for you and you are willing to throw me under the bus!?" Alex plays hurt.

"Well Dawn has caught me way too many times sneaking food for me to take another fall. Maybe you should help me eat these to get rid of the evidence quicker?" Tobin offered as she stuck out a brownie for Alex. Alex took the brownie quickly and smiled into her bite.

Tobin got up off of her bed and stood in front of Alex. She bent down and placed both hands on either side of Alex's face and pressed her lips softly to Alex's. She pulled back and placed her forehead against Alex's and smiled when she saw the smile on Alex's face with her eyes still closed. Tobin took the opportunity to press her lips against Alex's again, this time with a little bit more urgency. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck and pulled her face impossibly closer to her. She felt Tobin run her tongue along her bottom lip and granted her the access that both wanted. They fought for dominace for a bit before Tobin pushed Alex back onto the bed with her own body laying on top of her.

Alex moved her hands from Tobin's neck and ran them along Tobin's spine causing the midfielder to quiver under her hands. Tobin propped herself up on her elbow of her bad hand and used her good hand to slip under Alex's shirt. She touched Alex's tonned stomach and heard Alex's sharp intake of breath. Alex slide her hands from Tobin's back to her backside and squeezed while pulling her body to lay flush against her own, earning her a soft moan. Tobin pulled back slightly from Alex panting and smiled down at Alex's flushed face.

"We should stop before I can't." Tobin panted, Alex nodded her head as she swallowed hard and blinked her eyes a couple times trying to compose herself. "Besides if Lauren walked in and saw us doing this on her bed, she'd kill me." Tobin chuckled as she removed herself from on top of Alex. Alex layed there for a second and ran her hand through her hair before sitting up to see Tobin sitting on her bed, finishing her cookie.

Maybe they were going to be ok after all.  
\--  
Lauren walked into her hotel room a little after 10:30 to only hear the sounds coming from the T.V. She walked farther into the room and turned towards the bed to yell at Tobin for leaving the T.V. on while she slept. To her amusement, Tobin and Alex were both out snuggled on Tobin's bed. Alex had her head resting on Tobin's chest and an arm thrown over her waist. Tobin had her arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder, holding her close, with her injured hand resting on top of Alex's that was on her waist. Cheney took out her phone, snapped a picture, and sent it to the team.

Her phone went off and she smiled when she read her teammates replies to the picture, they were all glad that the two seemed to have worked out their disagreement. Lauren texted Ali to let her know that she was going to let Alex be and to not wait up for her. She smiled one last time at the duo before she quietly got ready for bed.  
\--

Tobin woke up to the sound of her alarm going, she reached and turned it off before it woke Alex. She smiled down at the forward and carefully removed herself from under Alex. She changed into her warm up gear, grabbed her phone and headed down to the rehab center. Tobin thought it was a bit excessive to start rehab at 6 in the morning, but she wan't going to protest, she was already on thin ice.

Tobin walked into the stadium and headed towards rehab. She walked into the rehab center to see Servando and Emily sitting at a station talking, waiting for her. Tobin walked over and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys."

"Tobin, glad you made it! Hope you don't mind, but Servando asked if he could join, he's never done a hand rehab before." Emily said as she got up and walked over to the corner to grab some equipment for the session.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Great! Well let's get started then." Emily exclaimed, way too excited for how early it was. she handed Tobin a stress ball and asked her to work in her injured hand as best as he could until the pain became too much. _This sucks already._  
\--

Alex woke up to the sun shinning into her eyes. She rolled onto her left side to face away from the window. She buried herself back under the covers and inhaled a familiar scent, Tobin. Alex shot up in the bed and looked around the room, slightly confused.

"Well morning sunshine." Alex jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice to see Cheney sitting in a chair next to her bed painting her toenails.

"Hey." Alex rasped out as she ran her hand through her hair.

"If you are wondering where Tobin is, don't worry, she is at rehab." Cheney said not looking up from her paint job.

"Oh ok, I kind of forgot that needed to start right away."

"Yeah she had to be there at 6."

"Wow, that's early! Do you think she will make it back in time for breakfast?"

"Hopefully, speaking of that you should probably go change your clothes. Breakfast is at 8 which is in 10 minutes." Lauren said as she finaly looked up from her toes to see Alex nod her head and make her way towards the door.  
\--

Tobin walked into breakfast feeling like her hand was going to fall off, Emily made her work it so hard that she was sure it was now broken. She saw all her friends sitting at the same table as they were yesterday and started to head that way. She plopped down in the empty seat next Alex and threw her head down on the table.

"Well good morning to you too Tobin." Ashlyn chuckled as everyone looked at the midfielder. A grunt was the only reply they got.

"Are you going to eat?" Alex asked as she placed a hand on Tobin's back and bent down to talk talk into her ear.

"Already did." Tobin mumbled not lifting her head up. Alex nodded and started to rub circles on Tobin;s back while she contined to eat.

"How was you first session?" Kelley asked from across the table. Tobin throw a thumbs down sign with her good hand in response.

"So are you not going to talk to us or...? Cheney asked.

Tobin finally picked her head up and rubbed her hand on her face before looking at everyone.

"Sorry but I've been up since 6 and I was put through rehab hell just so that Servando guy could see a 'proper' hand rehab. Apparently he has never seen one and the head trainer wanted to make sure that Emily showed him everything."

Everyone glanced between Tobin and Alex after hearing that Servando guy's name, the guy that caused their blow up yesterday. Alex looked up to see everyone starring at them and then looked at Tobin.

"Guys it's ok, everything is fine, it was just a misunderstanding." Tobin said as she layed her head back down. Alex went back to rubbing Tobin's back.

"Hey Tobin can you come with me real quick." A voice said as a new hand was placed on her shoulder. she turned to see Emily standing behind her smiling. Alex starred at Emily for her blunt action.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Tobin asked as she got up and followed Emily away from the table.

"I just wanted to make sure that we got your hand iced up really well before practice." Emily rplied as she grabbed a bag of ice from out of a cooler. Emily placed the ice bag on Tobin;s hand and grabbed some tape from out of her backpack that rested on her back. Tobin glanced over at her table while Emily tapped the bag to her hand to see Servando standing by Alex talking animatedly to her. Tobin willed herself to stay calm and to not react, she knew that her and Alex weren't techincally together and she also knew that Alex didn't act like she was interested. _This was going to be a long camp._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone this is just a little update sorry to disappoint. I've tried writing the next chapter but every idea that I attempt jus doesn't seem to fit. Sooooo if you guys would like me to continue this story please help me out with some ideas!!! I have something started but I don't like where it is going!! In other words, I need help ASAP!!   
Thanks again for all the support you guys are the best!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The first week of camp was a blur for Tobin. She started her mornings with 6am rehab, sat at breakfast with the team from 8-9, then went to practice 9:30-11:30, lunch 12-1, rehab 1-2:30, team lift 3-5, dinner 5:30-6:30, and then final practice 7-9. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She envied the the time everyone else either got to sleep in or nap while she was at rehab. Her teammates started to notice the toll the long days were taking on her. Tobin was either dead silent, too tired to function, or she was just frustrated and moody to no end. It started to show in her playing as well, were she'd normally be aggressive and challenge certain balls, she laid off and was more conservative. Jill and Dawn were not pleased, they even pulled her out of a scrimmage and had her sit the rest of practice yesterday .

Tobin walked into the weight room to see a majority of her teammates already there. She was a little late after Emily asking her to stay over to make sure her hand was extra iced up. Emily had been making Tobin stay a little over, a bit of a habit the last week. Tobin wasn't exactly thrilled about having to stay over so much but she figured if it allowed her to get back onto the field quicker without a bulky cast, then she'd do it. She also wasn't very thrilled about the lingering touches that Emily would give her but she was too tired to protest. Tobin walked over to the group Lauren was apart of and immediately began her workout, in hopes of completing early so she could get a little bit extra sleep before the final practice of the night.

"Do you think she is going to make it to dinner tonight?" Ashlyn asked some of the girls who were in her workout station as she nodded her head towards Tobin. The last two days Tobin started skipping dinner in order to take an hour nap, in hopes of gaining some energy for practice, especially after the coaches made her sit out not too long ago.

"Let's hope so, I mean Lauren and Alex both make her food plates to have after pracrice but from what I've heard she doesn't eat them she just sleeps. She just needs to make it through tonight then tomorrow we have a day off." Kling said as she looked over at an almost robot Tobin, she was just going through the motions as quickly as she could.

Tomorrow is Saturday, the team's first day off, marking the end of the first week of camp. The coaches were impressed with most of the girls, there were some who are going to need to prove themselves in the last week of camp if they want to see any playing time in their friendly at the end of the two week camp.

"I hope she comes because if I have to listen to that Servando guy try to get Alex to go on a date one more time, I may just snap." Pinoe pipped in from next to Kling. Servando started coming over to their table everyday for the last week. He would time his appearances for when Tobin wasn't around or when she was too busy to notice him, it was pretty clear that he knew that Alex and Tobin had something going on but he decided to ignore it, obviously.

"Yeah what is that guy's deal, I mean Alex tells him no everyday yet he comes back EVERYDAY!!" Kling exaggerated.

"I don't know but I'm glad Tobin isn't around to witness it! She doesn't need anymore problems."Ashlyn responded. The team was all worried for Tobin, she was sacraficing either sleep, food, or effort in practice and none were things she could afford to sacrifice.

\--

"Hey Tobs, are you coming to dinner?" Alex asked as she jogged to catch up to the midfielder who was making her way towards the elevator.

"Huh, oh no, not tonight. I'm going to take a quick nap before practice." Tobin replied as she walked into the elevator. "Are you coming up or not?" She asked after turning and seeing Alex still standing outside the doors.

"Yeah, hey listen I really think you should come to dinner. It's not good to keep skipping, you need to eat before practice." Alex suggested as they rode the elevator up to the team's floor. Alex turned to face Tobin to see her roll her eyes. Alex took the time in the elevator to take in Tobin, she had dark bags under her eyes, her usual glowing skin seemed to be paler, and her smile was too lazy; even for Tobin.

"Ok mom." Tobin said as she stepped out of the metal doors.

"Tobin come on, this is ridiculous and you know it. You just have to get through toinght and then we have a day off, you can sleep all day if you want." Little did Alex know, she wasn't going to be able to sleep all day. Tobin had a special day planned for Alex, she wanted to make up for the way she reacted the first day of camp. She also wanted to make things official between herself and Alex, that is if Alex wanted to be official.

"Ok fine, I'll come to dinner but on one condition." Tobin stated as she slide her key through her lock and held the door open for Alex to walk through.

"What?" Alex asked from the edge of Tobin's bed that she claimed.

"You stay the night with me tonight, I feel like we haven't spent anytime together." Tobin replied. Alex looked over at Tobin, who was digging through her bag on the floor in between her bed and Lauren's. Tobin's statement had some truth behind it, the two haven't spent anytime together as in just the two of them, the saw each other basically all day at practices, lifting, and some meal times but never just the two of them.

"Deal, as long as you come to dinner." Tobin looked over at Alex and smiled while nodding her head in agreement.

\--

"Kelley hurry up, we are going to get caught!" Pinoe whisper yelled as she watched Kelley dig through Carli's bag looking for her shampoo.

"Ssshhh you are going to get us caught if you keep yelling!" Kelley whispered back. They had snuck into Carli and Christen's room, choosing the two as their first prank victims. They planned on emtying Carli's shampoo bottle then filling it with itching powder, the only problem was that they couldn't find her shampoo anywhere. "Where the hell is it!?" Kelley asked herself frustrated, they were running out of time.

"Dude come on! We have like 40 seconds!" Pinoe urged as she watched the seconds on her watch tick off of the timer they set.

"Damn it! I can't find it! Abort the mission, plan B in affect, time to move onto our next target." Kelley yelled as they ran out of the room and headed towards ther own to regroup.

\--

"I really hope they decide to skip me on their list of targets." Tobin said as she watched Kelley and Pinoe run out of a room and into theirs, yelling something about aborting a mission.

"I just hope that since they already got me, they will leave me alone!" Alex piped in, Tobin nodded her head in agreement once they got into the elevator to head down to dinner.

"Do you know whose room that was that they came running out of?" Tobin asked once the doors opened to the lobby.

"I think it might have been Christen's but I don't know who she is rooming with." Alex shrugged. The two walked into the conference room for dinner to see that they were one of the few to arrive early. Alex turned towards Tobin to see her face light up at the sight of all the fresh food laid out on the tables. "Leftovers aren't as good as the real deal, are they?"

"No, this is much better." Alex watched Tobin take off to the table filled with different types of food, she smiled, happy to see a bit of the real Tobin shining through. Her smile was short lived when she saw Emily, the trainer helping Tobin with her rehab, walk over to Tobin and place a hand on her lower back while she leaned into her right side to whisper something in her ear. Alex wasn't sure why but the small contact and the closenes of the trainer sent pangs of jealously through her, granted Alex was a bit of a jealous person. She knew that it was just Tobin's trainer and that she was probably informing her of her progress, but still the woman was really pretty and Alex didn't like the threat, no matter how small. Alex fianlly had enough of watching the encounter so she decided to step in.

"Hey Tobs, got everything you want?" Alex as she slide into Tobin's left side, getting just as close as Emily was.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to have to come back for more." She replied when she lifted one of her full plates to show Alex.

"Here, I can grab your other plate for you." Emily piped in while reaching for Tobin's second plate. Alex narrowed her eyes at the woman, trying to tell her to back off. Alex didn't want to make a big deal out of this considering they were still recovering from the whole Christen and Servando situation. It seemed like the two couldn't catch a break, yet it was kind of their own fault since they refused to acknowledge whatever they were.

"Ok cool thanks! I'm sitting over there." Tobin pointed towards the table where Ashlyn and Ali were sitting claiming the table until the rest of the girls showed up. "Hey Lex, can you grab me a gatorade?"

"Yeah sure." Alex watched Tobin make her way over to the table with Emily following behind. She made her own plate and turned to head towards the cooler when she was met with a familiar voice.

"Hey Alex, need some help?" Alex looked up to see Servando sitting next to the cooler with a smile plastered on his face.

"No thanks, I got it."

"Really here, let me help. " Alex sighed and gave in to letting Servando grabbed two gatorades.

"Actually can you grab one more, Tobin asked me to grab her one."

"Yeah sure." Alex nodded her head in thanks and started to make her way over to the table with Servando following her. She stopped in her tracks when she got behind Tobin to see Emily sitting next to her, in her chair. She narrowed her eyes again at the back of the woman's head like it was going to make her disappear.

"Hey Alex we can sit somewhere else if you want?" Servando pipped in from next to Alex. Tobin must of heard Alex's name because she turned around in her seat and smiled at her only for the smile to disappear when she saw who was standing next to Alex.

"Here why don't we pull some chairs over." Tobin said as she got up to drag a chair over for Alex, hoping that Servando would get the hint and walk away. Unfortunately for Tobin, he just grabbed a chair and placed it next to Alex's. So Emily sat on Tobin's left, Alex on Tobin's right, and Servando on Alex's right. All the girls at the table stopped talking and just glanced between the four. They watched Tobin steal glances out of the corner o her eyes towards Servando whenever he would shift closer to Alex. They watched Alex shoot daggers over at Emily whenever she would laugh at basicaly everything Tobin said. To Kelley and Pinoe it was free entertainment, to basically everyone else it was a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second.

\--

**The Squirrel Master!! : So I don't know about you, but this is better than any prank that we could have came up with!!!! Look at how MAD Alex is!!**

Pinoe grabbed her phone off the table when she heard it go off, she looked down to see that Kelley texted her and frowned a bit considering they were sitting right next to eachother. She read the message and understood why Kelley sent it.

**Pinhead: Dude, I know!! This is great, do you think we can record it!!?? What's up with that Emily chick, pretty sure if she puts a hand on Tobin one more time Alex may break it!!!!**

Kelley glanced down at her phone and smiled mischievelously at Pinoe after reading her message. Hope noticed Kelley and Pinoe being unusually quiet and watched as one would look down at their phone then the other would look down as the first looked back up. She watched it happen a couple times until she realized that they were texting eachother and both were wearing smug looks on their faces.

**Hopeyyyyy:) : What are you two doing!?**

Kelley glanced down at her phone expecting it to be Pinoe and froze when she saw Hope's name pop up on her phone. She looked over to Hope to see her giving her a questioning look and she smiled back innocently as she hurriedly dropped her head back down to type out a message.

**Officer KO BITCHEZZZ!!!: We aren't doing anything!:)**

Hope nudged Kelley after reading her message and gave her a pointed looking telling her that she knew she was up to something.

**Pinhead: Dude, Servando just tried to grab Alex's hand!! Pretty sure Tobin is going to pop a vein!!**

**The Squirrel Master: Shit, I missed it!!! 10 bucks on the forehead vein!!!**

**Pinhead: No way, it will be the neck vein!!!**

**Hopeyyyy:) : Stop texting eachother!! Syd is getting suspicious!**

"Are you three texting eachother!!!??" Syd yelled at the three after noticing that they were being really quiet and basically glued to their phones. All three froze and looked up at the rest of the table slowly.

"It was those two!" Hope exclaimed as she pointed two fingers at Kelley and Pinoe.

"What are you two up to now!" Cheney asked, relieved that the awkward tension was directed a little bit from the Alex and Tobin.

"Why are you guys texting each other when you are sitting right next to each other?" Tobin asked. Everyone looked at Tobin and gave her a look, it was kind of cute at how oblivious she was. "What!?"

"Tobs, they were probably texting about us!" Alex exclaimed while giving Kelley and Pinoe pointed looks. It was pretty obvious that dinner was really akward for everyone invilved at the table.

"Well this was a nice dinner but I'm going to bounce now!" Pinoe shouted as she jumped from her seat and dashed out of the room laughing. Everyone turned their attention to Kelley, the lone culprite. She smiled awkwardly before jumping up and running out after Pinoe.

"What is wrong with those two?" Servando asked. Everyone turned to look at him, unsure if he was being serious or joking. Hope glared at him, she didn't like someone who didn't know Kelley or Pinoe assuming that there was something wrong with them, only the gals were allowed to think that.

"Wait why would they have been texting about us?" Tobin asked, not fully understanding what Alex meant. The whole table turned to look at Tobin and shook their heads, she really was oblivious to everything.

\--

Tobin watched as Servando basically followed Alex everywhere on the field. He would come up to her and try to strike up a conversation right in the middle of practice, Alex was clearly trying to ignore hime yet he still tried. Their practice was over and everyone was just doing cool down stretches and rehydrating. Seeing Servando attached to Alex made Tobin's blood pressure sky rocket. Knowng she couldn't do anything, Tobin's patience started running thin, especailly since she was already exhausted from the day.

"That's it!!!" Tobin yelled in frustration gaining the attention of Cheney and Ashlyn who were standing close by. "I'm going over there and proposing, right in front of him!!" Cheney and Ashly qucikly looked at eachother but snapped out of it when they saw Tobin starting to make her way across the field towards Alex and Servando.

"Woah there jealously!! Let's just think about this here for a minute." Ashlyn said calmly as she grabbed Tobin's penny jersey to pull her to a stop. Tobin shot Ashlyn a look and tried to pull herself out of her hold.

"Tobin, would you just calm down and think about this." Cheney tried to reason. It was clear that Tobin was at her wits end with Servando refusing to leave Alex alone, everyone knew that Alex couldn't just say that her and Tobin were together, that would cause all kinds of problems for the two. The only ones who knew about their relationship were family, friends, and the team. The two agreed that they would keep their relationship on the down low when they first started dating a year ago. It wasn't because they were scared, it was just because they knew how crazy people could get over things like this and they didn't want to deal with it right away, especially after Tobin's parents suggested she give it some time to think it over. Her parents weren't exactly hundred percent okay with the relationship so they refused to completely accept it, they accepted it just enough to be socially acceptable.

"I have! I'm proposing!" Tobin growled as she continued to watch Servando follow Alex around like a puppy.

"Tobin, if you want to propose that's fine, but don't you think that Alex deserves something better than a sweaty practice proposal just because you are jealous?" Cheney questioned, she watched as Tobin's demeanor softened. She knew that she had struck a cord with Tobin.

"Of course she does, but he won't leave her alone!" Tobin complained.

"So you think proposing on a whim is going to make everything all better?" Ashlyn asked, raising on eyebrow. Tobin hung her head in defeat, she knew she was being jealous but she definitely knew she wanted to marry Alex.

\--

Alex groaned silently as she felt Servando following her every move. She would move to stand in line for a drill and he would come stand right behind her, she would go for a water break and he was the first one to make sure she had a water. It was kind of creepy the way he kept following her.

"Hey Alex, don't know if you've noticed butttttt you have a little bit of a stage five clinger." Kelley whispered to Alex who was busy trying to lock eyes with Tobin from across the pitch. Alex glanced over her shoulder and sure enough Servando was standing almost too close for comfort.

"Yeah trust me I know, he won't go away." Alex whispered back. She saw Tobin start to make her way over and then stop when Ashlyn pulled her back, she frowned a bit hoping that Tobin would come over and make Servando go away, Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable. Lucky for her she was saved by the bell.

"Alright ladies, everyone gather around!" Jill yelled signalling for the girls to meet at the middle of the pitch. " Since we had a decent practice today we will call it quits for the night. Remember that you have tomorrow off, I expect you all to follow the rules and regualtions that you all signed to!" Jill emphasized. "Hit the showers and enjoy the rest of your night and tomorrow!"

With that all the girls hollered in joy, Alex locked eyes with Tobin from across the huddle and smiled when she saw her making her way over. Only her smile didn't last long when none other than Servando stepped in front of Tobin's path.

"Hey Alex, do you think we can go to dinner tonight?" He asked looking extremely hopeful, even though she turned him down numerous times in the last 5 days.

"Sorry, I already have plans." Alex said while smiling weakly at seeing Tobin talking to Emily.

"Ok what about tomorrow?"

"Sorry she is busy tomorrow." Alex's favorite soothing voice answered. Alex turned to the sound of the voice to see Toobin standing next to her with a stern look on her face.

"All day?" Servando questioned as he glanced between Tobin and Alex. The fact that he wouldn't take no for answer was starting to make Alex feel extremely uncomfortable and Tobin was starting to question his motives.

"Yeah all day." Tobin replied as she stepped slightly in front of Alex.

"Well I think she can answer for herself, don't you?" Servando said tempting Tobin to make a scene, if she responded she would definitely be suspended, especially since she was already in trouble.

"Yes, I'm busy all day and for the rest of the camp. Now if you will excuse me, I'm exhausted and need sleep." Alex jumped in from behind Tobin before she could react. Alex tugged Tobin's jersey until she turned away from Servando and reluctantly followed Alex towards the locker rooms.

"What's that guy's deal?!" Tobin yelled as she glanced back over her shoulder to see him starring at the two walking away. "I don't think you should be around him alone."

"Just ignore him, we have the rest of the night and tomorrow to hang out. Don't let him ruin it!" Alex pleaded as she tugged on Tobin's jersey again to get her to face her as they walked. Tobin looked over to Alex and saw her smiling causing her to smile back. Just looking at Alex made Tobin forget about all the problems that she has had through this camp, with Alex everything is ok.

"You are staying with me tonight, right?" Tobin asked as she intertwined their hands together once they were in the tunnel leading to the locker rooms.

"Of course, a deal is a deal."

"Good, I've missed you." Tobin whispered while leaning to place a light kiss on Alex's lips.

\--

"Come on Pinoe, hurry up!" Kelley whispered while she repeatedly looked over her shoulder on the look out for fellow teammates.

"Don't rush me!" The two were at it again, this time they were after Sydney. She had ratted them out over dinner so they thought it was only fair to steal all of her clothes while she was in the shower, how none of their teammates saw them was a question they were asking themselves as well. Pinoe grabbed all of Sydney's clothes and threw them in her bag. She smiled at Kelley and the two took off back to the vans to head to the hotel.

\--

"Ok is anyone else a little concerned with how much this guy is following Alex around?" Ashlyn asked Ali and Cheney. She noticed him talking to Alex when Tobin finally stepped in, the two exchanged some words then Alex pulled Tobin away. The creepy part was that he watched them walk away with a smile on his face the entire time, a smile that rubbed Ashlyn the wrong way.

"Relax babe, he is just probably just star struck." Ali replied as she looped her arm around Ashlyn's and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah but it has been a week, you would think he would be over it by now." Cheney replied, she also didn't like Servando or Emily for that matter, something about the brunette made her a little uneasy as well.

"Let's just agree to keep an eye on things until the end of the week." Ashlyn suggested and the other two girls nodded their head in agreement.

\--

"Lex, let's order room service!" Tobin pleaded from her spot on the bed next to Alex. The two had been cudddled in the bed watching a movie for the last two hours and Tobin was starting to get a sweet tooth. She managed to bribe Lauren to stay with Amy for the night so she could spen time with Alex, alone.

"Do you want Dawn to kill us?" Alex asked as she rolled over in Tobin's arms to face her. She smiled when she saw the pleading look Tobin was giving her, she was a sucker for a begging Tobin.

"Please!!!!" Tobin whined.

"How about we go for a walk and see if we can find a candy store or ice cream shop, that way Dawn won't find out." Tobin looked at Alex for a second debating on the offer.

"Fine, but I'm not changing my pants." Tobin replied while pulling the covers off of them and looked down at her shorts while smirking, waiting for Alex's protest. Tobin was wearing her favorite shorts, ones that Alex hated. They were blue with little turtles on them and they so did not scream fashion statement.

"Tobin, I am not going out in public with you wearing those!!!" Alex shrieked.

"It's either room service or public embarrassment of super star Alex Morgan!" Tobin laughed loudly. Alex groaned out loud while rubbing her face with her hands as Tobin jumped off the bed and started to do a little dance at the foot of the bed.

"Fine, but if there is one picture of us together tomorrow in the paper, you are going to owe me!" Tobin smiled widely as she jumped back on the bed and hovered over Alex, with her face inches from hers. Alex's eyes darted down to Tobin's lips, to see her smiling bigger than ever. "Why are you smiling like that?" Alex chuckled.

"Because, I just love you so much." Tobin replied in a serious tone as she starred into Alex's eyes, like she could see her soul. Alex's heart swelled, she was use to Tobin telling her she loved her but the way Tobin was looking at her was new, was like she was solidifying all her feelings for Alex in one simple phrase.

"I love you too." Alex replied leaning upwards to kiss Tobin. The two both deepened the kiss as Tobin placed herself in between Alex's legs, laying her body flush against Alex's. Alex placed her hands under the back of Tobin's shirt and chuckled slightly when Tobin jumped at the coldness of Alex's hands against her warm body.

"Your hands are freezing!" Tobin shrieked as she pulled away from Alex propping herself up on her good hand. Alex whimpered when Tobin pulled away, Tobin smiled at Alex's flushed face.

"Come on, we have ice cream to get!" Alex groaned when Tobin jumped off the bed again leaving her slightly flustered. _She's going to be the death of me!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter just because I feel so bad about taking almost two weeks to post one!! Hope everyone likes this one! Thanks again for all the ideas, love, and comments.   
> Side note, I used some song lyrics in here, let me know if you can find them! Be on the look out for another chapter at the end of the week!!

Tobin and Alex walked out of the hotel room to be met with Syd grumbling as she held a towel close to her body while wearing a 'don't talk to me face'.

"I swear I am going to kill those two!! They think they are so funny, well I'll how them!"

"Syd what happened? Alex asked as she elbowed Tobin who was trying to hold in a laugh and failing miserably.

"Those two idiots stole my clothes and left me in the locker room naked! Everyone was gone when I got of the shower, ohh and they stole my phone so I couldn't call anyone!!"

"Syd that was two hours ago!" Tobin exclaimed and immediately regretted saying anything when Syd shot her a death glare.

"You think I don't know that!!?? I had to wait for the training staff to leave before I found a van to take me back to the hotel. Let me tell you trying to avoid paparrazzi and crazy fans was a struggle." Syd yelled, at this point Alex and Tobin could tell she was beyond pissed, they were a little concerned for Kelley and Pinoe.

"Do you want some ice cream, Tobs and I were just on our way to get some?" Alex asked trying to calm down Sydney.

"No I don't want any dam ice cream!! I want their heads on a stake!!!" Syd yelled as she trudged down the hallway to Kelley and Pinoe's room and started banging on the door while screaming for them to come out. Alex and Tobin took the distracted and angry Syd as their cue to leave.

They headed down to the elevator, jumped in, and completely lost it. The two laughed so hard that their faces were red, their breathing was labored, and tears were streaming down their faces.

"She's so pissed!" Tobin managed to get out during bits of laughter.

"I wouldn't want to be them in the next two minutes." Alex laughed. The two gained their composures just as the elevator door opened to the lobby. They walked out into the Orlando night to be met with a humidity that they were not use to.

"I'm so glad that I have these awesome shorts on that keep me so cool." Tobin joked as she glanced over to Alex who glared at her as they walked down the street. "Don't you wish you had these coooollll shorts on?" Alex shot her another glare and chose to ignore Tobin's comment. Tobin laughed out loud and brushed her hand against Alex's. She wanted more than anything to hold Alex's hand but she knew that there were cameras and fans everywhere since word got out that the World Champs were trying in town.

"Hey look there is the ice cream shop!" Alex yelled in excitment as she jogged to the shop. Tobin laughed at her antics and fell a little it more in love with Alex. She couldn't wait for the day she had planned for them tomorrow.

\--

"Dude I'm not answering the door!" Pinoe whispered to Kelley as she looked through the peep hole and saw a beyond pissed off Syd standing in the hallway screaming and banging on their door in a towel, shower sandals, and a shower cap.

"I know you assholes are in there!!!!!! I can hear you moving around!!" Syd screamed through the door causing Kelley and Pinoe to look at eaach other, scared.

"It was just a joke!" Kelley yelled back through the door.

"I'll show you a joke when I get my hands on you two!!" Syd yelled back while banging on the door again.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Kelley and Pinoe sank to the ground against their down at the sound of Jill's voice.

"Shit." They sighed in unison.

"These two chicken shits stole all my clothes while I was in the shower and now they won't open the door so I can kill them!" Syd explained before turning to see who she was answering. When she finally turned to see the person who asked, her eyes went wide. "Sorry coach I didn't really mean any of that."

"Kelley, Megan open the door this instant." Jill demanded. The door slowly open a few seconds later with Kelley and Pinoe peeking their heads out from behind it. "Sart explaining right now, why my sleep is being interrupted."

\--

"Oh my God this ice cream is amazing!!" Tobin moaned as she spooned another bite into her mouth. She had decided on the strawberry vanilla swirl with strawberry glaze and whip cream, she was not disappointed.

"I totally agree, it's better than anything I've ever had!" Alex agreed while taking another bite of her double hot fudge ice cream boat from across Tobin.

"I'll let you try some of mine if you let try yours." Tobin suggested, she couldn't handle watching Alex take another bite of all that chocolate without trying it. Alex looked down at her ice cream and then Tobin's, debating, before she finally scooped some ice cream on her spoon and held it over the table towards Tobin. Tobin quickly wrapped her mouth around the spoon and moaned as soon as the ice cream hit her mouth, Alex was right it was better than anything, including her ice cream.

"Ok my turn." Tobin nodded her head and placed a small amount of ice cream on the tip of her spoon and held it out to Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow at the spoon then looked at Tobin who was wearing a shit eating grin. "What? I never said I how much I'd give you." Tobin explained while nodding to her spoon with barely anything on it.

"You have got to be kidding me, I gave you a whole spoon full." Alex complained.

"And I'm thankful for you sharing, now hurry up before it melts." Tobin laughed while shaking her spoon a bit. Alex sighed and licked the tiny bit off ice cream off the tip of the spoon.

"Wow, wish I could say it was good." She said while rolling her eyes. Tobin just smiled even more and laughed as she scooped some more ice cream onto her spoon and held it out to Alex.

"Here I was just joking." Alex smiled and ate the ice cream causing her to close her eyes at the delious taste.

"You are right this is amazing!" Tobin smiled in agreement at Alex. Alex opened her eyes to see Tobin frowning at something over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" Alex asked as she turned around to find what Tobin was frowning at, she didn't see anything and turned back to face Tobin, who was still frowning. "Tobs?"

"I just thought I saw something. We should head back to the hotel." Tobin said as she got up quickly not waiting for Alex to answer. Alex picked up her ice cream and walked over to Tobin who was waiting for her next to the trash can.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked as she noticed a change in Tobin's demeanor. She went from playful and happy to ridged and cold.

"Yeah everything is fine, we just need to get back." Tobin answered as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her closer to her while picking up her pace.

"Tobin what's going on?" Alex asked sternly as she yanked her hand from Tobin and stopped walking. Tobin stopped and turned around to face Alex, Alex saw Tobin clenched her jaw and stand up straighter while looking past Alex at something behind her.

"Hey, funny seeing you two out here." A deep voice said from behind Alex.

\--

"Well you see we uh just wanted to learn Syd's fashion ways." Kelley lied as she looked down the hallway to see a majority of her team looking out their doors at all the yelling and commotion.

"Try again O'Hara." Jill demanded.

"What she meant to say was that we promised Syd to sew a rip in her jeans and we must have accidentally grabbed her shirt too." Pinoe pipped in with Kelley nodding her head in agreement.

"Liars!" Syd yelled.

 "If you two cause anymore trouble in the next week you are going to run an enitre practice and then some." Jill threatened clearly not buying their excuses. "And you, if you keep screaming and banging on doors, you will be joining them. Do I make myself clear to all of you" Jill asked glarring at the three women as their teammates giggled and snickered at them. "As for the rest of you, if you do not go back to your rooms, you also will be joining them!" Jill yelled while turning to yell at everyone. All the women quickly disappeared back behind their doors at the threat.

"Yes coach." The three women said in unison as they all starred at the ground.

"Good now you go back to your own room and be quiet, and you two, I better not catch you in this hallway for the rest of the night!" Jill instructed while giving the women one last glare before turning to head back to her room.

"You see what you two did?!" Syd asked as she turned to walk back to her room still pissed.

"Yeah well that's what snitches get!" Pinoe whispered yelled down to her as she closed the door.

"That was scary." Kelley sighed out as her and Pinoe headed towards their respective beds.

\--

"Oh hey Servando, Emily." Alex said as she turned around to see both the trainers standing behind her.

"Sorry to break this meeting up but we were just leaving." Tobin cut in before Emily or Servando could say anything.

"Oh ok, well I will see you Sunday bright and early for rehab, Tobin!" Emily called after her as Tobin grabbed Alex's hand and left quickly.

"Tobin slow down will ya!" Alex said as she pulled Tobin to a stop. She looked behind her and didn't see the two followoing them, she turned back to Tobin to see her looking around as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just that guy gives me some bad vibes, I don't like him." Tobin stated as she visibly relaxed, satisfied they weren't being followed.

"I know I don't either but we don't have to run away from them." Alex joked.

"Alex, I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Tobin sighed looking a little flustered. "Will you sit on the bench over there with me?" Tobin asked while pointing to a bench not to far ahead, her heart beating out of her chest. Alex nodded and followed Tobin and sat down with Tobin who gabbed her hands into hers. "Look I was going to wait until tomorrow because you deserve the best but I just can't wait anymore." Tobin said quickly.

"What is it Tobin, what's wrong." Alex asked fearing the worse, she notcied how nervous and anxious Tobin looked and it was making her a little nervous herself. She was worried that maybe something was wrong.

"No, no nothing is worng, everything is actually perfect." Tobin assured Alex and herself before continuing. "Alex, you mean the world to me and I've already lost you once and I thought I was going to lose you again, and I'm glad I didn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not a perfect persron but I'll continue learing because I found a reason for me to change who I use to be, and the reason is you. To me you are literally the closest thing to heaven, and we have this second chance at us, and I'm sure there are a million reasons for you to say no but if you find one to stay, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Alex, my whole world surrounds you and I just want to know if you will be my girlfriend?" Tobin finally breathed out and closed her eyes hoping for the best. Alex had tears of joy running down her face, she could tell Tobin put her heart into her speech and she felt herself fall even more for Tobin than she thought possible.

"Tobin?"

"Yeah?" Tobin asked as she opened her eyes to see Alex crying. Tobin started to panic and quickly regretted her rushed decision, she wished she would have waited until tomorrow like she planned. "I'm sorry Alex, you deserve so much better than this, let's just pretend that I didn't say anything." Tobin pleaded looking extremely disappointed.

"No, Tobin I'm crying because I just love you so much and that is the most amazing thing anyone has every said to me. Of course I'll be your girlfriend, I've wanted to be since I left." Alex chucked as she leaned over to kiss Tobin lightly on the lips. Tobin smiled when they pulled apart and rest their foreheads together, she leaned in to kiss Alex again but they quickly pulled apart when a flash of light flashed on them.

"Hey thanks for the pic!" A guy yelled as he ran away carrying a big camera bag and camera in his hand.

"Shit." Tobin sighed out. "I really hate paparazzi.

\--

"Tobin open up!" Tobin woke suddenly to the sound of a voice yelling through the door and loud banging. She opened her eyes trying to adjust to the light that was shining through the hotel window. Tobin carefully untangled herself from Alex, she was slightly surprised that Alex didn't wake up from all the yelling and banging. Tobin made her way to the door and opened it just as Ashlyn was ready to bang on it again. Tobin squinted at the bright light coming from the hallway and looked at Ashlyn who was waving a newspaper in front of her face.

"Have you seen the headlines this morning!?" Ashlyn asked as she barged into the room and stopped when she saw Alex asleep on the bed, hidden under the covers. "Please tell me she has clothes on." Ashlyn said as she turned to face Tobin who slowly made her way into the room and sat on Lauren's bed.

"Yes she has clothes on, and no I haven't seen the headlines considering your just woke me up and it's only 9." Tobin answered slightly irritated, it was her day to sleep in and spend with Alex and here was AShlyn ruining it.

"Well you might want to look." Ashlyn said as she tossed the newspaper at Tobin. Tobin caught the paper and looked at the front page headlines. Her eyes widened as she read and she was no longer tired. ' USWNT's super stars Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath definitely more than friends, Talex is REAL' Tobin looked at the picture that was attached under the headline to see it was a picture of them sitting on the bench last night kissing.

"Shit." Was all Tobin could muster up.

"Your parents are going to lose their shit." Ashlyn stated. "Are you ok?" Ashlyn looked at Tobin who seemed to be frozen in her spot on the bed holding onto the paper reading the article that went with the headlines, it talked about Alex and Tobin's on the pitch and about all the rumors of them being together over the last couple years.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just this isn't exactly how we planned on this getting out." Tobin replied looking over at Alex still asleep.

"Well I'm sure her manager is going to be calling once he reads the paper." Ashlyn laughed. "Along with your parents."

"Ugh don't remind me!" Tobin whined as she layed back onto the bed dramatically tossing the paper to the floor. She was not looking forward to explaining to her parents why she was caught kissing Alex in public. Not that she really cared what they thought but this was big news and everyone in Basking Ridge would be making a big deal about the ever so religious Tobin Heath kissing another girl.

"You never kiss in public Tobin, never." Ashlyn laughed at her friends mistake. Her and Ali had pretty much perfected the whole staying under the radar thing.

"Thanks for the reminder, I was just happy she said yes."

"Wait you asked her to marry you!? I thought you we talked about this!" Ashlyn yelled causing Tobin to jump and sit up quickly looking at Alex.

"Shut up!" Tobin whispered.

"Who's getting married?" An extra raspy voiced asked from under a pile of blankets.

_Us hopefully!_


	11. Chapter 11

"Kelley wake up!" Pinoe yelled, smacking the defender in the face with a pillow.

"You better have woken me up for a good reason." Kelley mumbled still trying to regain her head after getting hit and untangling herself from her blankets.

"Oh it's good, I know who are next targets are!"Pinoe exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her hands together, sitting on the edge of Kelley's bed. "We are going to get Ashlyn and Hope! Ash is rooming with Crystal and Hope is with Becky so it will be perfect!" Kelley sat up looking at Pinoe, waiting for her to explain the prank to see if it was worth Hope getting mad at her for. She had made the mistake of targetting Hope before, lets just say that Kelley was begging Hope to forgive her for a month.

"What's the plan?!"

"Ok, ok we can either steal their mattresses orrrrr climb into the ceiling and drop buckets of water on them while they sleep." Pinoe finished explaining with the biggest smile on her face ever, clearly pleased with herself. Kelley sat there bouncing the ideas around before smiling right along with Pinoe, she was totally on board.

"I have a better idea."

\--

"Lex I'll be right back, Ashlyn wants to show me something." Tobin said quickly, getting up to kiss Alex lightly on the lips as she laid under the pile of blankets.

"Ok" Alex mumbled still asleep. Tobin ushered Ashlyn out of the room and gave her a death stare.

"Dude! What the hell!? You can't go yelling about asking her to marry me when she is right there!" Tobin yelled slightly.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I was just a little excited and nervous for you." Ashlyn replied.

"Why would you be nervous for me?" Tobin questioned looking at Ashlyn for any hint of an answer.

"It's just that I don;t want to see you get hurt is all, I mean Alex is a good friend of mine too but I don't want to see you rush into this. I think you two are great for each other, just don't rush ok?" Ashlyn said looking a little sad at what she just had to tell her best friend.

"I love Alex and she loves me, I don't think we are rushing into anything. I just asked her to be my girlfriend, but I do want to marry her, maybe not next week, but sometime soon. I don't want to lose her again, I can't." Tobin said a little defensively. She was hurt that Ashlyn would say they were rushing into things, they dated for a year prior for godness sake.

"I know you two love each other Tobin. I just want you to be careful." Ashlyn calmly replied meeting Tobin's stare.

"Well thanks for the concern but we are fine. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to get us some breakfast so we can relax before the media hell breaks." Tobin said and then turned to head down to the lobby. She wasn't mad at Ashlyn, she knew the concern was a good one but she still didn't like it. She made it down to the lobby and was flooded by reporters and paparazzi everywhere.

\--

*RING RING RING*

Alex blindly reached for Tobin's nightstand to grab her phone while staying under her fort of blankets. She grabbed her phone, pulled it under the covers with her, and looked at the screen to see her manager, Ryan, calling. Alex was a little confused as to why Ryan was calling her, he never called while she was with the national team.

"Hello?" She rasped into the phone.

"Alex, what is going on?" Ryan asked loudly into the phone. Ryan was a 30 year old, who thrived to be the managers of big time athletes. Alex didn't mind his aggressive marketing and business opportunities that he always threw at her, he was a good family man that she trusted like a brother.

"Ryan, what are you talking about? Why are you calling me so early during my day off might I add?"

"Have you seen the paper?"

"No, I just said I woke up." Alex replied shuffling under her blankets to turn to ask Tobin if she could grab a paper from the lobby. She rolled over to see Tobin gone and frowned a little, then she vaguely remembered Tobin saying Ashlyn wanted to show her something.

"Well you and Tobin seemed to have made the front page."

"What? For what?" Alex asked slightly confused, she hasn't done an interview since she's been at camp and she didn't think Tobin did either. Alex sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up when she notcied a newspaper laying on the floor. She bent down to grab it and saw the front page. "Shit." She said more to herself than to Ryan when she read the headline.

"Alex, did you hear me?" Ryan asked louder into the phone.

"Uh no sorry, I just saw the paper." Alex answered distracted by the article.

"Alex, you two are going to have to make a statement to get this cleared up." Ryan said.

"Shit, Tobin's parents are going to freak out." Alex said more to herself than to Ryan but he obviously heard.

"Alex, I think her parents are the least of your worries, you need to think of your fans."

"My fans already thought we were together, so it won't matter that they know. I'm ok with people knowing so is Tobin we just didn't think it would get out like this." Alex answered, being brought out of her little zone by the mention of her fans.

"Well it has and now we have to get statements ready for both of you, I will contact her agent to work something up, oh and Alex congrats on getting her back." Ryan said before he hung up the phone. Alex smiled at Ryan's congratulation before sitting back down and reading the whole article. It was a decent article, most of the rumors that were stated were definitely true, not that anyone besides the team and family knew. It seemed that most people have suspected them since Alex's first camp, which was kind of true, they were really close friends for two years before finally admitting their feelings.

\--

"Tobin!"

"Tobin are you and Alex together?"

"Tobin over here!" Tobin froze as soon as she stepped off the elevator, there were cameras flashing, reporters yelling her name, and microphones being shoved in her face. Sure she was use to the media but this was intense, there were so many reporters pushing their way towards her, basically pinning her against the closed elevator doors. She could barely move and her eyes darted everywhere that a flash came from. Tobin was starting to panic and feel overwhelmed, worst of all, she was frozen in place.

"Excuse me, but she can't talk right now!" A voice said loudly as a hand gripped Tobin's arm and started to pull her through the crowd of reporters. Tobin looked to see that the hand belonged to a dark haired woman, Christen. She pulled Tobin into the conference room where breakfast for the team was being kept. "Are you ok?" Christen asked once they were safely behind the doors separating them and the crazy mob of reporters. Tobin just looked at Christen, still frozen. "Hello?? Tobin?" Christen asked again as she waved a hand in front of Tobin's face. Tobin finally blinked and shook her head coming out of her daze.

"What?" Tobin croaked out while looking around and moving away from the door.

"I said are you ok?" Christen asked again as she looked at Tobin, making sure she wasn't going to faint.

"Yeah, thank you, I just froze." Tobin replied as heer heart rate started to slow back down.

"I know. In your defense though, they ambushed you." Christen said as she placed a hand on Tobin's shoulder in sympathy.

"I know! I wasn't expecting the news to get this crazy. I mean I knew people would be shocked but I didn't expect reporters to be swarming."

"Tobin, in case you didn't know, it's because they found out you are with ALEX MORGAN!" Christen laughed. Tobin chuckled with her, happy that Christen didn't seem to be holding a grudge.

"You know, I really am sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, I mean I should have said something, it was just that I was sad and being with you made me happy at the time." Tobin sheepishly said, glancing at Christen .

"It's ok, I understand, I mean you love her right! I could tell as soon as she came walking into the club, the night everyone was together and then it was confirmed when she showed up at the carnival. You may have thought you kept your eyes off of her but when I was busy watching you, you were watching her."

"I'm sorry Christen." Tobin said feeling horrible about stringing Christen along.

"It's ok, now let's figure out how we are going to get you back upstairs." Christen laughed before turning serious looking for an escape route.

\--

"Pinoe use some muscle will ya!!" Kelley yelled as she looked around the dresser they were carrying out of Hope's room.

"Quit talking and start moving!" Pinoe yelled back. The two decided to steal all of the furniture out of Hope and Becky's room while they were out at a musuem, nerds. They found an empty room at the end of the floor that the team was on, by bribing a bell boy, telling him they would sign a bunch of merchandise for him before they left. The only problem with the empty room was that it was 30 doors down from Hope's.

"Come on we have to hurry before someone catches us!" Kelley urged while looking behind her to see that they were almost to the end of the hallway, which meant they were close.

"Dude this was a horrible idea, we still have both beds to move!" Pinoe groaned. The pranksters had already moved all the nightstands, chairs, T.V, and the lamps before moving onto the big furniture like the beds and dresser.

"What are you two doing?" The two froze and prayed if they stayed still whoever it was would go away, like they were invisible. "Hello?" Pinoe turned around to see Cheney standing with her hands on her hips waiting for a response, Kelley slowly peeked around the dresser and shot Cheney a shy smile.

"Listen, you pretend that you didn't see anything and we will avoid making you a target for the rest of camp." Kelley replied cooly as she started to move the dresser again earning a groan from Pinoe.

"Make it the rest of the year." Cheney countered. Pinoe and Kelley stopped moving again and looked at her like she was crazy, how were they suppose to give her a free pass for a year? "Rest of the year of else I tell Jill." Cheney said, challenging the two.

"You wouldn't!" Pinoe challenged narrowing her eyes, starring down the curly haired woman.

"Ohhh I would and I will." Cheney replied, pleased that she had the two right where she wanted them. They couldn't say no, Jill already was looking for any excuse to punish them after their little stunt last night with Sydney.

"Fine, but be warned a whole year's pass will cause you hell next year!" Kelley yelled.

"That's fine, now if you will excuse me I have food to eat." Cheney laughed, walking past them.

"She's literally the worst!" Pinoe groaned, moving the dresser again.

\--

"Thanks again Christen, they would have skinned me alive if you didn't show up." Tobin laughed while standing in front of her hotel door with breakfast in hand.

"No problem, maybe you better get Alex to help you with some media techniques." Christen joked, hugging Tobin and walking down to her own room. Tobin smiled after Christen and turned to unlock her door. She swung the door open and walked in to see Alex sitting on her bed reading the paper. Her heart skipped just a beat at the sight of a sleep tossed Alex Morgan, reading the paper.

"So I see that you know that everyone in the world knows now." Tobin laughed, making her way over to the bed, setting Alex's coffee on the nightstand.

"Yeah, everyone knows." Alex answered, emphasizing the everyone part and looking at Tobin waiting for a reaction. She was concerned that Tobin's parents would call and break her heart again with their disapproval. Tobin seemed to not notice Alex's worries and continue to set up food that she brought from downstairs. Alex grew more and more nervous as she watched Tobin, she finally grew impatitent and grabbed Tobin's hands and pulled them towards her chest to hold them. Tobin looked over at Alex finally and gave her a puzzled look. "Are you ok with everyone knowing?" Alex questioned, hoping Tobin would understand her question and not make her come right out and say it. Tobin met and held Alex's eyes for a moment before inhaling deeply and closing her eyes and reopening them after Alex squeezed her hands.

"Yeah, it's ok that they don't approve. I'm going to live my life for me and for you. If they don't approve of me loving you then there is nothing I can do other than to show them how much I love you." Tobin said with a smile on her face and a look in her eyes that Alex remembers clearly seeing twice, when she asked Alex to be her girlfriend the first time, and when she first told Alex she loved her. Alex's heart soared and she smiled back at Tobin, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Tobs, you know that right?" Alex asked as she pulled away slightly to look at Tobin.

"Yeah and I hope you never stop." Tobin replied leaning back in to kiss Alex again.

"Never."

\--

"Come on Ashlyn we have to have this set up in the next hour!" Cheney urged as they strung lights on the rooftop of the hotel for Tobin. Tobin had asked them to help her set up a date night for Alex and of course Cheney agreed right away and dragged Ashlyn right in.

"Cheney relax, it's not even dark yet!" Ashlyn laughed at her friend's urgency. It was still light out and the sun wasn't going to set for another couple of hours, they had plenty of time. They had already set up the table, chairs, radio, flowers, and candles.

"I am relaxed, now call your girlfriend and tell her to hurry up with the rest of the lights, everything needs to be amazing!" Cheney yelled as she ran from one end of the roof to the other grabbing things and rearranging them before moving on to the next thing.

"Hey relax." Ashlyn said as she stopped Lauren from her anxious rearranging.

"I just want everything to be perfect for them. They are stressed out about this media day they have to have now. Tobin did not plan their day being spent answering questions, so their night has to be perfect." Cheney explained, running a hand through her hair.

"It will be! They will be fine!" Ashlyn assured before turning back to finish stringing lights.

\--

"Alex, Alex can you explain your relationship with Tobin Heath?" A bald man asked as he stood up from his chair and waved his hand. Alex was sitting next to Tobin in a stuffy conference room, waiting for reporters to ask their questions about the recent new of their relationship. Both their managers had advised them that some questions might be uncomfortable and told them to just answer with simple or vague responses.

"Sure, we are in a relationship, we dated a year, took a break, and just recently got back together." Alex answered quickly.

"Alex! Can you elaborate on your break?" A woman with frizzy curly hair in the front asked.

"When I found out I was traded, I ended things against Tobin's protests and then I realized I loved her and asked to be traded back to be with her." Alex answered as she squeezed Tobin's hand, who was sitting next to her.

"Tobin, how did you handle the break up?"

"Uh, I mean it was hard but it was for a short time." Tobin answered.

"What about you and Christen Press, you two were together during that time?" A short man asked.

"We are just friends and hung out a couple times during that time." Tobin shrugged.

"Alex, what about you and Servando? You two were seen together multiple times. He claims that you two ARE seeing eachother." A reporter in the back asked, Alex couldn't see who asked but she had for sure heard him.

"Well he is inncorrect, we had dinner one time and it was purely just as friends. We are definitely not together as I said befire, I love Tobin and we are happy together." Alex answered and looked over at Tobin, who stiffened at the mention of Servando. Alex scooted her chair closer to Tobin and gave her hand a squeeze trying to get her to look at her but she starred straight ahead.

"Tobin how do you feel about their relationship?" The same guy in the back asked. Tobin was starting to get irritated at the man who she couldn't see but could hear.

"If Alex says they are just friends then I believe her, besides aren't we here because you all just found out we ARE together? I mean if we are not here because of that then I think this press conference is over." Tobin replied standing up and pulling Alex with her as she headed towards the doors of the conference room to head back upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that Tobin. I will find Servando and talk to him." Alex said once they got into the elevator. Tobin turned and looked at Alex and smiled.

"It's not your fault Lex, besides I don't think he will be a problem once we get back to Portland after the rest of camp and our game." Tobin said as she grabbed Alex's hand and headed off the elevator. "Come on we need to get ready for our date night!"

"What date night?" Alex questioned, she assumed that they would just veg out in the room all night since Tobin had been more than just exhausted over the last week from training and her rehab.

"I planned a special night for us tonight, just you and me." Tobin said, leaning in to peck Alex on the lips outside of her hotel room. "Now hurry up and get ready, I'll be back to get you in an hour." With that Tobin turned and headed towards her own room to get ready for their date.

\--

"Kelley hurry up with the buckets." Pinoe urged as they filled buckets of water in their bathtub. The two planned on moving all of Hope and Becky's furniture out of their, which they did successfully without being caught other than by Cheney, and pouring buckets of water out onto Ashlyn later in the evening from her ceiling.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I can't make the water come out any faster!" Kelley shot back. They decided that needed to be up in the ceiling ready to go before she got back into the room that way she wouldn't hear them moving around, luckily for them their room was only two rooms down from hers.

"This is going to be so epic!!!" Pinoe sang excitedly, she was really looking forward to getting a two for one in the prank, she knew either Crystal would be in the room as well or Ali, so it was a win ,win.

"Four people in one day, I think that's a record for us Pinhead!!" Kelley laughed evily before turning back to fill their last bucket. Once the buckets were filled they moved their dresser into the middle of their room to use as a ladder up to the ceiling. They easily removed one of the tiles and Kelley was the first to pull herself up into the ceiling. Pinoe carefully handed her the two buckets of water before pulling herself up as well. "Ok now we need to be silent as we move across Carli's room, we don't need her catching us and turning us in, she can't take a joke!" Kelley instructed as she moved across a metal beam taking one of the bucket with her, with Pinoe following. Once they got across Carli's room they made themselves comfortable and sat to wait for their victims to enter their room for the night.

\--

"Ok now close your eyes, and no PEEKING!" Tobin said as she held Alex's hand to guide her up the stairs to the rooftop. Alex's heart was beating fast, sure they had been on dates before but surprised dates always made her ten times more excited, especially with Tobin, she alwasy planned amazing surprise dates. "Ok now open." Tobin said as Alex heard a door swing open and they stepped out into the cool eveing air.

Alex gasped when she saw the rooftop, it was stunning. There were lights strung all around the edge of the roof and from the door, above a table, and to the end of the roof. There was a table in the middle with a candles and rose petals creating a path to the table being lit by a single candle. There was soft music playing in the background and a waiter standing off to the side.

"Tobin this is beautiful." Alex said as she turned to face Tobin.

"Yeah it is." Tobin replied while looking at Alex and not the rooftop.

"When did you find time to do this?"

"Well I may have had Cheney help me while we were doing the press conference." Tobin confessed while extending her arm out for Alex to take. Alex smiled and lopped her arm through Tobin's and let her lead her down the path of candles and rose petals to the table. Tobin pulled Alex's chair out for her and pecked her on the cheek before taking her seat across from Alex. "You are beautiful Alex." Tobin said as she sat down. Alex blushed from Tobin's compliment and smiled.

"Thanks, so are you Tobin." Alex had decided to wear a light blue summer dress with white sandals, she had her hair curled and wore minimal makeup to finish off the outfit. Tobin had on blank skinny jeans that were rolled up a smidge, a crisp white long sleeve button up, and her hair curled a bit.

"So have you decided on what you want to order?" Tobin asked, motioning towards a menu that was written in her handwriting. Alex picked up the menu to see that her options were chicken alfredo or chicken alfredo. She laughed when she saw her option causing Tobin to chcukle as well.

"Well looks like the chef special is chicken alfredo." She giggled, setting down the menu as the waiter walked over with their plates. Once their plates were set down Tobin stood and poured them a glass of champange she managed to get Pinoe to sneak her. "Where did you get this?" Alex asked as she took a sip.

"Well now that would ruin the secret and then sneaking around from Dawn part." Tobin smuggly answered, winking at Alex. The two talked and joked while eating their dinner, enjoying each other's company finally without having to worry about training, the media, or any other outside influence. They managed to down the whole bottle of champange and half a bottle of wine by the time they finished dinner and sat chatting for a bit.

"Dance with me." Tobin said as she suddenly stood up from the table and extended her hand out for Alex to take. Alex smiled and took Tobin's hand and followed her a little bit from their table and to a amkeshift dance flooor covered in rose petals. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck, placing her head in the crook of Tobin's neck as Tobin placed her hands on Alex's hips, bringing her closer. The two swayed to the soft melody of the music playing in the background, enjoying the warth from both their drinks and each other. "Do you remember the first time we danced like this?" Tobin asked against Alex's hair. Alex removed her head from Tobin's shoulder and looked up at Tobin to see her sporting her megga watt smile that Alex loved, and her honey eyes bright with excitement and love.

"Yeah I do." Alex smiled at the memory. " We had just won the league and the team went out to celebrate but I wan't feeling well afterwards and stayed back. You stayed with me, cooked me dinner, and I couldn't sleep that night so you put on your favorite playlist and asked me to dance with you while we were in our pjs." Alex answered, still smiling from the wonderful memory of the night she realized she was in love with Tobin Heath.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Tobin asked humming to the music.

"Yeah I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn't be friends anymore at first. You told me that you couldn't pretend to be my friend anymore and that you needed to get something off your chest, you have no idea how nervous and devastated I was when you said that." Alex blushed. "But luckily for me you told me that you couldn't be my friend anymore because you wanted to be more than friends and that you had been holding your feelings back for me since the first time we met at camp, and then that's when you asked me to be your girlfriend." Alex smiled before leaning in to kiss Tobin.

"I wanted to wait until tonight to ask you to be my girlfriend again, but I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted tonight to bring back memories from the first time." Tobin said with her eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together, her lips grazzing Alex's as she spoke.

"I'm glad you didn't wait, I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited. Though tonight has brought back a lot of memories and has only made me realized how far we have come and how much I love you." Alex responded, looking into Tobin's face as she finally crashed their lips together. Tobin cupped Alex's face and brought her impossibly closer as she deepend the kiss.  The moment turned from complete love to full on passion in a matter of moments. Alex moaned softly when she felt Tobin run her tongue across the bottom of her lip, granting her the access they both were seeking. Alex placed her hands on the front of Tobin's shirt, grabbing a fist full of the fabric to keep herself balanced. The two fought for dominance before Tobin finally gave in to Alex and whimpered into the deepening kiss. Alex ran her hands flat down Tobin's shirt until she got to the bottom where she slide her hands under and made contact with Tobin's hard abs. Tobin's breath hitched at the contact and Alex broke the kiss, panting as she placed her forehead against Tobin's.

"I want you so bad right now." Alex panted. Tobin swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and closed her eyes trying to clear her head from their passionate make out session.

"Ok, come on." Tobin nodded while grabbing Alex's hand pulling her back into the hotel. She stopped in front of her room and was about to slide her key in the lock when she heard Cheney laughing inside. She groaned and placed her head against the door, obviously they weren't using that room.

"Come on, let's go to mine!" Alex growled as she pulled Tobin down to her room, she opened the door to find Ali and Ash alseep in Ali's bed. Alex was so sexually frustrated that she shook Ashlyn and demanded her room key. "Ash I need your room key and I need you and Crystal to not come back for the night."

"Ew no!" Ashlyn mumbled half asleep.

"Sshhh give me the key! You can stay in this room for the rest of camp and I'll stay in yours! Just tell Crystal she can't come to the room." Ashlyn groaned finally agreeing and taking her phone out to shoot Crystal a text telling her to sleep over in Kling's room for the night. Alex grabbed the key card that Ashlyn held out to her and rushed out the door grabbing Tobin's hand and dahing down the hall.

"Chill out Lex." Tobin chuckled as she struggled to keep up with Alex's long legs. Alex ignored Tobin and pushed the door open pulling her inside. Alex roughly pinned Tobin against the door and attacked her lips with her own, Tobin let out a moan in return to Alex's aggressiveness. Alex grabbed the front of Tobin's shirt and pulled her until they where standing in front of the bed and pushed her down to sit. Alex quickly stripped her dress off and tossed her sandals into a corner and stood in front of Tobin wearing nothing but a white lace bra and a thong. Tobin ran her eyes the length of Alex's body and smirked up at the forward, she went to stand to pull Alex into her when Alex pushed her back down to her sitting position. Alex closed the space in between them and swung a leg over Tobin's lap to straddle her.

"You are wearing too much." Alex whispered seductively while bitting her bottom lip. Before Tobin could respond Alex ripped the front of Tobin's shirt open, popping most of the buttons. "I'll buy you a new one." Alex growled before crashing her lips onto Tobin's. Alex grabbed Tobin's chest with both of her hands while Tobin placed her hands on Alex's hips and pulled her hard against her front to create a friction that they both needed and wanted. Alex gasped from the contact of Tobin's pants against her already wet center. Tobin took advantage of the gasp and in one swift motion picked Alex up and gently tossed her onto the bed. Tobin stood and quickly removed her ripped shirt and pants before crawling onto the bed to hover over Alex.

"I love you Alex." Tobin whispered as she placed her body in between Alex's legs and leaned down to kiss her hard on the lips. Alex responded by wrapping her legs around the tanned midfielder, placed her hands on her shoulders and used both legs and arms to bring her flush against her own heaving body. Tobin groaned at the contact of their warm and slightly sweaty bodies rubbing against eachother as Tobin rocked her hips to meet Alex's front.

"Tobin I need you." Alex panted as she broke the kiss from Tobin, allowing her to attack her neck. Tobin responded by moving her kisses from Alex's neck, down to her chest, down her stomach, and right to her hips. Alex's hips bucked at the contact of Tobin's warm breath on them. Tobin kneeled, causing Alex's legs to bend on either side of Tobin. Tobin looked up at Alex to see her eyes a deep dark blue, filled with desire, with that look Tobin grabbed Alex's skimpy thong and pulled it down to her ankles removing it and twirling it on her finger as she laughed. "Tobin get back to business." Alex laughed with a little bit of urgeency in her tone. Tobin didn't need to be told twice, she placed her body in between Alex's legs again, layed flush against her and moved her right hand down to Alex's center. She ran the tips of her fingers through Alex's folds, holding eye contact with the forward.

"Tell me what you want Alex." Tobin whispered as she bent down to kiss Alex's jaw

"I want you, right now." Alex practically begged. Before Alex could really finish her sentence Tobin plunged two fingers into Alex's wet center. Tobin moaned at the wet warmness of Alex and pushed herself deeper in.

"God.. Tobin.. yes!" Alex moaned out as Tobin plunged herself in and out of Alex in a mild paced rhythm. Alex rocked her hips against Tobin's hand, creating even more friction. Tobin took Alex's movement as her cue to quicken her pace, she plunged herself deeper, fast, and harder into Alex. Alex moaned out loudly in pleasure as she pulled Tobin's face down to her and kissed her hard trying to show her how much she was enjoying this. Tobin broke the kiss, her heart beating out of her chest and her breath becoming labored. She nipped at Alex's neck and used her tongue to soothe the skin she bruised. Tobin pulled her fingers out of Alex, causing her to whimper in protest.

"Tobin please!" Alex begged as she gabbed Tobin's hand and placed it back down on her warm, wet, and aching center. Tobin completely forgot what she was going to do when she felt Alex rolling her center against her hand that was being held down in place. Tobin shoved two finger back into Alex and earned a loud moan in return, while letting a moan escape her throat as well.

\--

Kelley jumped at the sound of loud moaning. "What the hell?" She opened her eyes to see darkness, then she remembered she was still in the ceiling.

"Yes.. faster.. Oh God yess!" She heard being moaned out from underneath her. She quickly smacked Pinoe in the head who also fell asleep waiting for Ashylyn and Ali to get back to the room.

"Pinoe wake up!! They are having sex!" Kelley whispered loudly while covering her ears. She was all for her friends getting it on but she did not want to hear it or see it.

"Oh my God this is pure gold!!" Pinoe laughed out after hearing the moans. Kelley rolled her eyes and moved to remove the tile that they had figured out was right above the beds.

"Yess.. faster.. I'm almost there!!!" They stopped when they heard another loud moan ring through their ears, Pinoe laughed and Kelley groaned.

"Come on, let's put an end to their love fest!" kelley said. They looked down from the ceiling to see two bodies going at it, but it was too dark to make anything out. Kelley looked over to Pinoe and mouthed '1..2..3' on three they dumped their buckets of water onto the bodies underneath them.

"What the fuck!!!" Came a shriek as the body on top rolled off the bed after being drenched on the back. The second body scrambled to pull sheets up to cover herself, looking up to see two heads popping through the ceiling.

"Tobin! There are people up there!!" The voice screamed while pointing a finger up at the ceiling. The first body peered over the edge of the bed and saw the two heads.

"Tobin?" Kelley whispered to Pinoe looking at her.

"Tobin?!" Pinoe shouted out of the ceiling sticking her head farther out of the ceiling. She moved to far down, lost her balance and started to fall, she grabbed Kelely and both fell out of the ceiling landing in a heap on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck!!" A voice that they recgonized as Tobin yelled as they started to get hit with anything and everything she could grab.

"Ow! Would you stop!!!" Kelley yelled holding up her hands in surrender. By then Alex had turned on the bedside lamp.

"Kelley, Pinoe!!???" Alex yelled slash questioned. Tobin stopped throwing things at the two pervs who were hiding in the ceiling when she noticed it was Kelley and Pinoe.

"What the hell are you two doing in here!?" Kelley questioned as she stood up with a groan.

"US? What are you two doing in the ceiling being pervs!?" Tobin yelled as she grabbed a blanket off the bed to wrap herself up in.

"We were trying to prank Ashlyn!!" Pinoe yelled back, rubbing her head where a sandal smoked her.

"Well you have the wrong room!" Alex shrieked, utterly embarrassed at her friends not only drenching them in water but fell out of the ceiling and interrupting them.

"This is Ashlyn's room, what are you two doing in here? Actually, don't answer that we already know!" Kelley threw back as she made her way over to a chair in the corner siting down and rubbing her back. Tobin and Alex's faces both turned a deep shade of red and neither one said anything.

"Kelley come on, let's leave these two to finish their business and find us some ice." Pinoe whimpered while heading towards the door. She opened the door to find none other than Jill Ellis standing outside with her hand raised, ready to knock.

"Well, I see what the cause of all the noise was." She replied as she saw Pinoe and Kelley standing in the doorway. "You two, with me now." She demanded. Kelley and Pinoe groaned and limped after their coach. Not only had they failed and pranked the wrong people but now they were going to be in some serious trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

I know I'm a horrible person, it's been over a month since I've updated and even longer for my other story. I a million times apologize; school, work, and just life have gotten crazy hectic. I've had a chapter written for Too Late for awhile now, it's just I don't like it!   
So if you guys want me to continue either story, comment which one and let me know where you'd like to see the story go. The fate of both stories are in your hands!   
I appreciate all the love and support from you all, it means a ton!!!   
\- With much love and appreciation!


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of Jill's whistle pierced through the night for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour.

"AGAIN!!" She screamed out into the humid Florida air. "Next time I tell you two to behave yourselves, you are going to remember tonight and do as I say!" She screamed again at Kelley and Pinoe, who sprinted back down the length of the pitch again. Their teammates waited for Jill to stop yelling before they cheered words of encouragement out to the two. Jill made the team come and watch the pranksters' punishment in hopes of detouring anyone else from getting any ideas for pulling any pranks for the rest of camp.

"I feel bad for them." Ali whispered to Alex, who stood with a smirk on her face.

"I don't, serves them right for interrupting Tobin and I. They ruined me getting laid for the first time in over three months!" She whispered back.

"To be honest, Ashlyn and I bugged their room and heard them talking about trying to prank us. We purposely fell asleep in my room, I just assumed you'd stay with Tobin. We didn't know you would come for the key, Ashlyn was too tired to remember the prank otherwise she would have warned you two."

"Well I wish she would have! We were so close!" Alex groaned and then turned deep red, realizing she just said the last part out loud. Ali covered her face, trying to supress her giggle.

"Krieger!!! Do you wish to join these two!?" Jill yelled as she glared at Ali, clearly upset that she was out making girls run instead of sleeping.

"No coach, sorry coach!" Ali yelled back, instantly going quiet and taking a step away from Alex to keep herself out of trouble.

"So you bugged their room?" Alex asked quietly. Ali nodded her head and Alex smiled in return. "Perfect."

They watched Kelley and Pinoe race back down the pitch and collapse at the end line from exhaustion. The two had sprinted non stop for over the last hour at high intensity. Everytime they would slow down or try to catch their breath, Jill would be down their throats, yelling at them to go harder or they would be out there longer. "That's enough! You two get some ice, to bed and be ready for practice in the morning. The rest of you, lights out as well! If I hear any sort of noise tonight the whole team will be back down here running! Understood!?"

"Yes coach!" Everyone yelled back as they scurried off the field and back to the hotel.There was no way any of them were going to do anything wrong for the rest of the night, they didn't want to endure hell like Kelley and Pinoe.

\--

"That woman is literally the devil!" Pinoe groaned as she adjusted the ice pack on her knee.

"I mean we sort of deserved it, we fell out of a ceiling for Pete's sake." Kelley laughed at the memory that nearly got the two killed, not only by themselves but by their coach as well.

"I must admit it was awesome! And so worth the torture!!" Pinoe laughed out.

"Can we talk about what we witnessed!? What the hell was that!?" Kelley shrieked and then quickly covered her mouth and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't too loud.

"Little baby horse and Tobs were getting it on!" Pinoe laughed while doing a sexual dance move on her bed and humming 'Grind on Me'. Kelley laughed along with Pinoe trying to keep the noise at bay.

"Shit you know this means that Alex is going to be angry the rest of camp! Remember when her and Tobin didn't have sex for like two weeks and she almost killed everyone at practice! I mean think about it, she has almost killed Christen a couple of times in the last couple weeks, and let's not forget about that touchy feely trainer of Tobin's, clearly she still wasn't getting any!!" Kelley said sounding like she was analyzing a new math solution.

"Oh my God you are right, what have we done!?" Pinoe laughed not caring at all.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who the hell is that? We weren't even being loud, go answer it Kelley." Pinoe urged as she laid back on her pillows.

"I swear if we already got in trouble again, I'm quitting." Kelley joked as she limped over to the door, praying it wasn't Jill again. Kelley opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Jill wasn't on the otherside. "Hope, Becky to what do I owe the honors?" Kelley asked in her best english accent.

"Funny Kell." Was all Hope said as she pushed her way inside the room.

"Nice to see you too babe." Kelley snorted as she shut the door and followed the two inside.

"Oh don't even start Kelley, you are on my shit list right now. I don't appreciate coming back to the room to find all of our furniture missing. If it wasn't for Jill already being in a bad mood, I'd make you two go and move everything back." Hope said glarring at the two pranksters.

"I also don't appreciate it, I've done nothing to you two." Becky piped in earning an eye roll from Pinoe.

"No one has to do anything to us to become targets Becky, you should know this by now." Pinoe stated as she watched Hope make herself comfortable on Kelley's bed.

"Since you two decided to steal all of our furniture, we are staying in here for the night, and we are claiming the beds. So get off Pinoe, Becky needs her sleep." Hope said as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her body.

"And where am I suppose to sleep?" Pinoe asked.

"With Kelley, on the floor."

"What?" Kelley shrieked.

"Shhh, Kelley you created this mess so now you have to pay for it. Oh and don't even think about trying to sneak in the bed tonight because it's not happening." Hope said as she turned the lamp off next to Kelley's bed.

"Good night Hope, Kelley, Pinoe."

"Good night Becky, Kelley, Pinoe."

"Night." mumbled Kelley and Pinoe together form their spot on the floor.

\--

Alex woke to the sound of her alarm going off and rolled over expecting to see her favorite tanned midfielder, but saw only Crystal fast asleep in the bed next to hers. She layed there starring at the ceiling, smiling over the events from last night until she heard Crystal stir awake.

"Well we better get ready for breakfast, we don't need to give Jill a reason to be mad today." Crystal yawned out before throwing on a hoodie and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going to head down! I'll meet you down there!" Alex yelled to Crystal through the bathroom door. She wanted to get down to breakfast before anyone else so she could confront Servando about what he said to the press the day before. She walked to the door and stopped when she saw a folded piece of paper on the ground with her name on it. She bent down to pick it up and smiled instantly when she saw the handwriting.

_Lex,_

_First off, goodmorning babe. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, better yet I haven't been able to stop thinking about you every second for the last year. Last night was one of the happiest nights of my life, I officially have the honor of being your girlfriend again.I'll miss you at breakfast but just know that I am counting down the seconds until I get to see your beautiful blue eyes and your smile that lights up my heart. I love you so much Alex, I hope you know that! I'll see you soon my love,_

_T_

Alex sniffled and wiped the few stray tears that escaped, while smiling ear to ear. She was a sap when it came to anything Tobin Heath related, and this note was top notch Tobin heath related.

\--

Alex was the first from the team to walk into the conference room where breakfast was being held. She noticed the coaching staff and the Orlando staff already inside grabbing their food before 23 hungry soccer players came in and left nothing. Alex scanned the line that formed in search of Servando. She spotted him towards the back of the line and made her way over towards him with anger already rising in her stomach.

"We need to talk." Alex hissed as she grabbed his shoulder to turn him to look at her. Servando turned and smiled down on Alex's hand that rested on his shoulder, the smile caused Alex to quickly remove her hand and take a step back from him.

"Sure, let's head out to the lobby." He stated as he waited for Alex to lead the way. Alex walked quickly to the lobby and glanced behind every so often, feeling uneasy about Servando walking behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing telling the press we are together!?" Alex asked with venom in her voice as she turned around to face Servando and crossing her arms once they reached a quiet corner in the lobby. Servando shrugged his shoulders and smiled in response to Alex. Alex raised and eyebrow and starred back at him waiting for some sort of answer. "Well!?"

"Well it looks better that way." Servando stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, taken back by his response.

"Come on lets be real here, people don't want to see the face of women's soccer, Alex Morgan, dating another woman."

"And what makes you think I care what people think?" Alex questioned as she started to become even more angry.

"Obviously you do, you are having this conversation with me now." Servando retorted. Alex stood straight and blinked a couple of times, she had no answer for his response. " Yeah I thought so, now if you would prefer for the media to stay out of your personal life you are going to give me that date I've been asking for."

"No." Alex stated flattly, she wasn't going to be intimidated by some trainer that clearly had some sort of obsession with her.

"Well you better prepare yourself for hell then." Servando threatened before turning to walk back into the conference room, leaving Alex angry and confused.

\--

"Well Tobin, it looks like your hand has healed quite nice and quickly." Emily said as she examined Tobin's hand.

"Thanks, I've had a pretty great team working to get it back to normal." Tobin watched as Emily twist and turned her hand while smiling at Tobin's remark.

"Well we've had a pretty good patient." Emily returned as she held Tobin's hand and smiled up at her from her rolling stool. Tobin held Emily's gaze for a split second before she started to feel uneasy by the look in Emily's eyes.

"Thanks, again. Well I guess I should head to breakfast to catch up with the team before practice." Tobin said as she drew her hand back from Emily and hopped off the table she was sitting on. Tobin walked through the complex doors when her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and stopped immediately.

"Hello?" Tobin questioned.

"Tobin, it's your mother and father." Came a cheery voice from the other end.

"Hi."

"Tobin, we saw the papers and we wanted to call you and talk about it."

"Ok."

"So the papers aren't true, right?" Tobin remained silent, she knew deep down that her parents knew that the papers were true, they just refused to believe it, like they have for the last year.

"Yeah, the papers are true." Tobin finally answered.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Her mom replied.

"Yeah me either, other than I'm happy with Alex." Tobin answered, feeling slightly defeated. She hated having this talk with her parents, she knew that they would never approve of her sexuality.

"Well, I hope you have a good rest of camp and good luck." That was the only response Tobin got before the line went dead. She refused to let herself get angry over her parents disapproval anymore. At first, it really upset her that they didn't acknowledge any of the girls she brought home or dated, and it really hurt her when they flat out refused to acknowledge her realtionship with Alex, but she had come to terms with it, with the help of Alex.

\--

"Hey Alex, why do you look like your going to explode?" Ashlyn asked as Alex came storming over to the table and sat down.

"Because, that dumbass over there thinks he can threaten me!" Alex practically shouted as she pointed a finger in Servando's direction.

"What do you threaten you, are you ok?" Sydney asked frantically as she grabbed her knife and stood up from her seat, Kelley quickly following suit.

"Yes I'm fine, sit down." Alex urged, while Pinoe grabbed Syd's arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Alex, what is going on then?" Ali asked from her seat next to Ashlyn. Alex exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the table and saw everyone's worried expressions. She stopped and focused on Lauren, she was the closest thing to calm that reminded her of Tobin, who she wished was there.

"He basically told me that I had to go out on that date he has been bugging me about or prepare for the media to be in my personal life."

"What does that even mean?" Kelley asked.

"I have no clue." Alex responded as she took in another deep breath. "But whatever it is, I guess I will have to deal with it."

"We will have to deal with it." Lauren corrected. "We are a family Alex, and no one is going to mess with my family." She stated sternly while everyone nodded their heads in agreement. ALex couldn't help but to be thankful for a clear headed woman like Lauren Cheney at a time like this, she always knew what to say at the right moment.

 "So are we going to tell the coaches?" Hope asked.

"I don't think they can do anything." Alex said

"Other than get him taken off of this camp's training duties." Kelley answered

"All that is going to do is cause more problems, and who knows just how much time we have until he goes to the media with whatever made up story of his or execute whatever plan he has thought up." Ashlyn countered. Everyone around the table mumbled in agreement.

"Hey guys, what's got everyone so worked up?" Alex froze when she heard her favorite calm voice. She didn't want Tobin to know what was going on, she was afraid of what her reaction would be. Everyone at the table looked to Alex, waiting for her to respond first, clearly all of them on the same page, for once. Alex turned in her seat to face Tobin after she sat down.

"Hey Tobs." Alex greeted as she leaned over and kissed Tobin's tanned cheek. "We were just talking about some rumors that are going around." Alex said, not totally lying.

"What kind of rumors, anything good?" Tobin asked as she laced her hand with Alex's and used her other to steal food off of Lauren's plate, earning her a quick smack.

"Oh you know, just a rumor about a baby horse and some scandalous activities it took place in last night." Kelley replied as she stole a glance over to Alex who shot her a glare despite her reddening cheeks.

"Oh really?" Tobin questioned not really paying attention to what was being said, instead surveying everyone's plates of food.

"Yeah, the baby horse has blue eyes and a long mane, oh and let's not forget, it's pretty loud too." Pinoe chirped in sharing a devilish look with Kelley. Everyone else at the table minus Alex, Ali, and Tobin looked at the two, unaware of what they were talking about.

"Ok, you two want to fill us in on what you are talking about?" Sydney asked, getting frustrated with the code talk.

"NO! Let's not, I'm sure it's just them talking about something stupid they watched." Alex piped in quickly, startling Tobin in the chair next to her. "Sorry." Alex whispered to Tobin as she squeezed her hand, causing Tobin to smile and raise their intertwined hands to her lips to place a kiss on.

"EWWW! Could you two not do that at the table!" Kelley whined.

"Please don't act like you are all innocent. " Ashlyn shot at Kelley.

"Listen, I saw heard enough from those two last night to last me a lifetime!" Kelley argued back.

"What are you talking about Kelley? Did you hit your head or something because we all hear you and hope? 'Oh Hope right there!' " Ashlyn mocked, exasperated with Kelley's antics.

"Those two were getting it on and Pinoe and I witnessed it!" Kelley shot back then froze and glanced over to Alex and Tobin, who both were dark shades of red. Sure eveyrone knew they were adults and partook in adult activites but they didn't want everyone in their personal business, especially after all the teasing they endured.

"And on that note we are leaving." Alex said embarrassed as she stood up and pulled Tobin away from the table with her before anyone could say anything.

\--

"So my parents called." Tobin said as she stilled her hand that was rubbing circles on Alex's back. The two had went up to Tobin's room to get a quick nap before practice. Alex laid curled next to Tobin with her head resting on her chest, listening to Tobin's heart. Alex slowly raised her head off of Tobin and looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"What did they say?" Alex asked cautiously, she knew that Tobin's parents were a sore subject.

"They just wanted to know if the story in the newspaper was true." Tobin shrugged, while meeting Alex's blue eyes with her own.

"God, when will they just accept it?!" Alex said as she flopped onto the bed landing on her back, starring up at the ceiling. She was so tired of them constantly making Tobin feel horrible about who she was with. She didn't understand why they couldn't just accept the wonderful person Tobin was, regardless of who she was dating.

 "It's ok Lex, I don't care anymore about what they think." Tobin answered calmly as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow to look at Alex.

"You don't?" Alex questioned, glancing over at Tobin. Tobin shook her head no and smiled largely at Alex, Alex couldn't help but smile back at her favorite person and leaned in to peck her lips. Alex pulled away and looked at Tobin who still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered. "I love you." Alex whispered against Tobin's lips before connecting them lightly again.

"I love you more." Tobin smiled, pulling Alex into her and holding her tight. "You are the only person who's opinion matters to me, well other than God." Tobin chuckled.

"How could I ever compete with him?" Alex laughed as she snuggled impossibly closer to Tobin who just laughed in response. She was glad Tobin finally didn't let her parents dictate her feelings anymore.

 --

"Hurry up you two, it's almost time for practice." Becky yelled down the hall as Hope and her stood in the doorway of their room watching Kelley and Pinoe move their furniture back.

"Listen this shit is heavier than it looks." Pinoe groaned out as they neared the doorway.

"Hopey, will you please help me?" Kelley pleaded as she walked backwards into the room carrying the end of a dresser, looking at Hope with a puppy dog face.

"No, Kelley when will you ever learn to not prank me?" Hope asked, she refused to look at Kelley because she knew one look at the freckled girl and she'd be moving her own furniture back into her room.

"Hope, please I'm sorry it won't happen again." Kelley whined as she sat the dresser down, ignoring Pinoe's yelling of not being ready to put it down and it slipping out of her hands, and made her way over to Hope. Hope looked anywhere but at Kelley and Kelley noticed. Kelley stood on her tip toes and grabbed Hope's face with both of her hands and forced the older woman to look at her. "I'm sorry." Kelley whispered.

"Hey, hey!!! Get away from her! You are not going to use your little tricks on her!" Becky yelled as she rushed over to the pair and quickly seperated them, she knew just how much of a push over Hope was when it came to Kelley. " Nice try squirrel, get to moving." Becky said as she pointed a finger out the door. Kelley grumbled the enitre way out of the room and kicked Pinoe in the back of the leg on the way out.

"This is your fault!" Kelley said as they walked back down the hallway.

"IS not!" Pinoe countered.

"Is SO!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is SO!"

"Hey dumb and dumber, could you maybe keep it down!? I don't feel like running because of you!!" Carli said as she made her way onto the elevator.

"Is not!" Pinoe whispered after seeing Carli disappear in the elevator.


End file.
